Time To Be A Hero
by evilkoalaforce
Summary: Andy found out that Sam might have feelings for her. Unfortunately a kidnapping tooks place that will postpone everything. It will be worth the wait... Rated T but there are some curse words. Addition to the story after the kidnapping: Sam and Andy are together and going undercover.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You so much for reading!  
><strong>

**Hope you like my story. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Andy woke up, but couldn't open her eyes. She was scared. Her hands were shaking and the fact that she was tied up and blindfolded freaked her out even more. _Calm down. You have to calm down! Just take a deep breath and think over the facts. _She inhaled deeply, stopped for a second and the exhaled. _Good. Now, think. Last thing I remember was entering a warehouse with Sam. Oh My God! Sam!_

„Sam!" she yelled.

There was no answer. _Oh no!_ Thoughts of Sam lying beside him, dead, clouded her mind. She took her blindfold off. It was too dark to see anything. Andy quickly checked how her hands and legs were tied. Legs were taped together but her hands were handcuffed to a pole. She reached her head for a pin and released her hands. Still the only thing she saw was darkness.

„Sam?" There was no answer. Her heart skipped a beat. _Just breathe and try to remember._

* * *

><p><em>They were standing in a parking lot next to the police car.<em>

„_I'm telling you the last time that I'm ok." Andy stared at him._

_Sam looked worried „McNally, please let me help you ..." Andy cut him off_

„_I don't need help" She stared at him now angry „I need .."_

„_Space and time?"_

_Andy just stared at him. Sam was really worried, because she has been avoiding all her calls from her Dad, Traci, Luke and him. Last few days even Oliver. He knew that something was bothering her. Traci said that it wasn't about Luke, but she couldn't say anything else. _

„_I have already gave you space and time" Sam was looking at her his eyes soft._

_Andy looked down „I know" She sighed_

„_I don't understand why is it so hard to talk about it?" he moved closer._

_Andy snapped „Talking about it makes it real and I don't know..." her eyes started to fill with tears. „I'm not sure..." She wiped her tears_

_Sam started to put his hands around Andy to comfort her. Andy stepped back._

„_Don't!" She was angry but tears were falling on her face._

_Sam pulled away. „I'm sorry"_

„_For what? Being nice and thoughtful?" she shook his head „I can't talk about this with anyone 'cause everybody already has an opinion about it and even expectations. How insane is that?"_

_Sam didn't understand her at all, but knew better not to stop her from talking. Hoping she will say what's going on._

„_I think I know how I feel and __**if**__ everything what I heard is true..." she smiled sadly for a second „and if my life wasn't so fucked up I would just ..." she looked at him. _

_Sam looked at him with a frown „You would just what?"_

„_Nothing" Andy started to walk to the other side of the car, but Sam grabbed her arm._

„_No, it's not nothing." he said angrily „I am here for you, let me help you Andy!"_

_Andy pulled her hand free „No!"_

„_Why?" _

„_Do you really think that I don't want to ask for your advice? Want your help? I can't! Just like I can't talk to anybody else" she started to walk away again_

„_Why the hell not?" he held his hands open._

_Andy walked back in front of him tears in her eyes and looked into his eyes._

„_Because of you!"_

„_What?"_

„_You and your sexy eyes and your I'm here when it matters" _

_Sam was shocked and couldn't belive what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Andy hit him on his chest._

„_You asshole!" she cried „Why did you say It was what it was, when clearly it wasn't?"_

„_W-What?" Sam still didn't belive what was happening._

_They stared at each other for a minute. And when Sam didn't say anything Andy realized that it wasn't true. He didn't have feelings for her. _

„_We should go." she wiped her tears, embarrassed._

„_Andy..."_

„_I misunderstood, I'm sorry. Please let's go" she walked to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door._

„_No you didn't" Sam looked at her._

„_What?" she closed the door._

„_I ..."_

_Then the radio called „1505, there is a possible break in in a warehouse on 35th street."_

_Sam sighed and tried again „ I ..."_

„_1505 please respond!"_

„_Fuck!" Sam hit the car with his fist and got into the car to respond._

_They were driving to the warehouse in silence. Sam wanted to say so much but not like this, he wanted to pull her close and look into her eyes. Andy wasn't sure what happened and she promised herself to keep it together until the end of the shift._

_When they reached to the warehouse, he stopped the car but didn't get out._

„_Andy..." he started._

„_Sam, please" she sighed._

„_After the shift?" _

„_Yeah..."_

„_Okay, but if you try to avoid me and run away, I will come and track you down 'cause we are going talk about this tonight." That made Andy laugh and Sam smiled. They got out of the car._

_They look around the warehouse and see nothing. Andy looks around and sees only broken glass.  
><em>

„_It seems empty, Sam" there was no answer_

„_Sam?_

„_Sorry. It seems like it. Let's check the back too." _

_He walked in front and suddenly two big guys grabbed him from the sides, took his gun and held his hands back. Andy started to help him, but someone else grabbed her behind and put something on her face, she realized it was chloroform. She fought back, but it was useless. Last thing she saw was Sam trying to get to her screaming her name._

* * *

><p>Andy freed her legs from tape. She now knew that Sam was alive. If they wanted him dead, they would've shot him there. Andy was feeling better. Sam was alive and everything was going to work out. Hopefully.<p>

Her eyes started to adjust with the darkness. She could hear water running in some plumbing and feel the stone walls. She could vaguely see stairs heading up.

„Okay, I'm in a basement"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andy was now on a mission to find Sam and get the hell out of there. She wasn't scared anymore 'cause she felt that Sam is still alive. She was going to get him back. There was no time to think that this wasn't going to work out.

Basement was empty, there was only some cardboard boxes, a shelf with different jam and a chair. _Apple jam? Are you fucking kidding me? _She checked any another exits but there were none. _Shit! I can't just go through the door._ _I need a weapon or something similar._

She was still wearing her uniform, so she sat on the chair and checked all her pockets. She found her phone in her lower pants pocket. _What? Idiots..._ she laughed silently and called Jerry. Because she had 5 missed calls from him. _Thank god it was on silent!_

* * *

><p>„Jerry?"<p>

„McNally, are you okay? Is Sam with you?" He sounded nervous and relived at the same time

„I'm in a basement and I think Sam is upstairs with the guys who took us."

„We found your car in front of the warehouse, do you know where you are or could be?"

„No, sorry. Two big mexican guys grabbed Sam and one grabbed me behind. I was drugged. Looked like they were waiting for us."

„What else can you tell"

„The one who put me here wasn't a professional, after 10 minutes I was walking free in a basement with a phone. But I'm not sure what's going on upstairs, I'll have to go and see. Did you find any other evidence in the warehouse?"

„Not really..." Jerry sighed „We found a lot of blood"

„Sam is alive." she said shortly „ I'll go and leave the phone on, hopefully you will hear everything."

„Andy... please be careful"

* * *

><p>She put the phone back in the pocket and checked if you can see that there is a phone. Seemed okay so she moved towards the door.<p>

Suddenly, she heard voices behind the door. Andy quickly took the blindfold and ran back to the pipe. She put the tape back on, and then the handcuffs and blindfold. Hoping no one will notice that the tape was awkwardly around her legs.

„She is still out" she heard a guy say.

„What you're psychic now?" other male snickered.

„Fine, I'll check" he sounded annoyed.

The door opened and one guy walked down the stairs.

Andy felt him standing beside her.

„Yo bitch, you up?" he kicked her with his leg.

He removed her blindfold and a pair of angry eyes stared at him. He grinned.

„Was it so hard to answer me?"

Andy looked away and he grabbed her jaw with his hand. Forcing her to look at him.

„Look at me when I talk to you" he snarled.

Andy pulled her head away from him again and he hit her in response. She tasted blood in her mouth.

„If you don't want to die, behave." after these words he but her blindfold back on and left the basement.

* * *

><p>The floor was cold so after a while she stood up. Her jaw was still in pain but she shook it off because she had more important issues. She listened carefully for any clues or movement. Seem like they were all back in the room. She heard a scream. <em>Sam! They are hurting him. <em>Andy had never heard Sam scream in pain, it was horrible. It made her heart stop._. I need to go now!_

Andy placed her ear on the door. She could hear somebody talking and Sam screaming again. There wasn't any movement outside the door so she tried to open it slowly and silently. She wasn't surprised that the he didn't lock the door. _Idiot._

Andy was in the hallway. On the left she saw the front door and next to it was a small closet, on it was her gun with her other things. She couldn't belive her luck. On the right was the kitchen and before that a closed room.

Andy heard people talking in the next room. She recognized only one voice. _Sam! I have to get him, but I need my gun first._ As she started to move closer to the front door she stopped.

A guy behind her was aiming his gun at her head.

„Going anywhere, Officer?"

* * *

><p>The moment she was pushed into the room she saw Sam.<p>

„Sam..." she whispered with a worried face.

He was tied to a chair, blood dripping from his face. There were fresh burn marks on his arms and a big cut on his head maybe even on his neck but there was so much blood that she wasn't sure. His nose was bleeding and his lower lip was swollen. Andy winced in pain as it was her own. She stared at Sam, hoping he would look at her, but he was leaning forward. She wasn't sure if he was still conscious. _How long has this been going on? Sam... please hold on._

There was three men in the room. Four if you count the one holding Andy. The one who seemed to be in charge was pointing a gun at Sam. He was wearing a white t-shirt, it was covered with Sam's blood. Other two were standing beside him, both of their knuckles were bleeding. They were the guys who grabbed Sam in the warehouse.

„Look who I found wondering around the house." Guy pointing a gun at Sam turned around.

„I thought we locked her in the basement?"

„Well, she got out."

Guy in charge was pissed and got even more pissed after hearing that. „Are you fucking kidding me? Who locked her in?"

„I did, but..."

„Shut the fuck up and go do it again, this time make sure she stays there" he yelled.

Andy was glad that the idiot was holding her. They were probably underestimating her. That was good. She was trying to think of a plan to get out but she wasn't sure how smart the guy in charge is. But the worst thing was seeing Sam so beat up. He probably cracked some jokes and insulted them, instead of telling them what they want.

Sam looked up and saw her. He was happy that she was okay. It made him feel stronger. When their eyes meet Andy saw pain and determination in his eyes. Sam saw sadness and worry. He wanted to go to her and comfort her, to say everything is going to be alright and she is safe with him. _Who am I kidding? I want to say I love you Andy. Why didn't I say that in the car? Or that day in the Penny when she wore that white dress..._

* * *

><p><em>Sam and Oliver were drinking at the Penny.<em>

„_So are you going to ask me how did my day with McNally went" Oliver grinned._

_Sam just grinned back and looked away._

„_I'm serious, what would you like to know"_

_Sam rolled his eyes, but when he saw that Oliver really meant it he sighed._

„_Was she still talking about that new cafe shop she likes?" he asked warily._

„_Yeah, we went there four times" he shook his head and showed four fingers._

„_Four, Sammy!"_

_Sam laughed. „Did she say anything about me?"_

„_Yeah she did actually"_

_Sam felt somebody touching his back gently. _

„_Hi, who are you talking about?"_

_Sam grinned at Andy „You, McNally"_

_She laughed „Right..."_

„_No really" He looked at her and smiled sweetly. Andy frowned for a second and smiled back._

_He stood up and motioned her to sit. „I'll get you a drink"_

_As he watched her from the bar he couldn't belive how beautiful she was. Her white dress suited so well with her tanned skin. He thought about going there and kissing her, what would it be like to have her to himself. Waking up next to her. He smiled to himself and Andy caught him staring. She blushed and looked back at Oliver who was telling her something. When he came back to the table Oliver said a lame excuse and left, leaving Andy and Sam alone._

_They both had a good time. They were laughing and talking for hours when Andy asked him to go outside to get some air. Sam raised an eyebrow, but Andy just rolled her eyes and lead him outside._

„_Is this is the part you steal my keys and leave me here?" Sam asked._

„_No" she smiled._

„_Oh, so you are going to take my clothes off and make..." Sam started to pull his jacket off but she pulled it back on laughing._

„_No! Stop!" she laughed her hands still on his chest._

„_Are you saying that you don't want this" he pointed to himself and flashed a big smile._

_Andy laughed again, looked down and muttered „I think I do"_

_Sam didn't hear her „What?"_

„_I think I don't" she wrinkled her nose but then laughed._

_Sam put his hands around her „You think...?"_

_They just stood there, Andy in Sam's arms and her hands on his chest. I took everything in him not to kiss her. The intensity in his eyes made Andy stay where she was. Realizing that she wanted to stay there forever brought her back to earth._

_She pulled herself away and regretted it instantly._

„_Actually I wanted to ask you something" she looked away from his eyes._

„_I hope it's something to do with that problem you are not telling me"_

_Andy sighed._

„_Don't worry I get it, you can tell me when you're ready, I'll wait" he said seriously but then smiled again „So what's the question?"_

„_Do you regret on some of the choices you made"_

„_You mean on the job or personal life"_

_She paused and then said „Both"_

_He regretted a lot. Not telling Andy how he feels about her. Letting her be with Luke. Not being there for her enough... He sighed and looked away._

„_There are some things, yeah"_

_She looked at him waiting for something._

„_I mean it does bother me, but I think I can still fix some of the stuff." He thought of kissing her again. „Why do you ask?"_

„_When?"_

„_When what?"_

„_When will you start fixing... stuff" she asked looking away again._

„_When it's the right time"_

„_How do you know that... the right time is not here and now?" She moved closer and looked into his eyes._

_He thought about leaning in but something caught his eye. He sighed._

„'_Cause there is a hobo peeing on the wall" he shook his head._

„_What?" She turned and started laughing. _

_„That's what you get, when you want some fresh air in the back of a bar. Let's go" he put his hand on her back „I'll take you home"_

* * *

><p>Looking at Andy he made a promise to himself to tell her how he feels. When Alex ordered her to be taken away he felt calmer, knowing that she will be safer there than here.<p>

The idiot put his hand around her waist and started to pull Andy away, but she fought back because she didn't want to leave Sam alone. She promised to herself to get Sam out of this mess. He hit the idiot with his elbow and broke his nose.

„Don't touch me." Andy pointed out to him. He was now really pissed and pointed his gun at her to get Andy out of the room. She looked at Sam.

Their eyes met again.

Suddenly the guy in charge laughed.

„Carlos, wait" he said smirking. He saw how Sam and Andy looked at each other.

Guy holding Andy stopped.

„Hey Sammy, you said that you didn't know her too well" he laughed again

„Seems to me that this pretty thing is your partner if not something more."

Sam didn't say anything. He realized now how looking at Andy made things worse. Shit!

„Carlos, get this fine lady a chair, things are about to get interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks ago Sam and Oliver captured two drug dealers Rob and David, who were selling drugs in a school district. When one of them pulled a knife and tried to kill Oliver, Sam had no other choice to shoot him. Rob died later in the hospital and David went to jail on possession and dealing. Thankfully David lead them to a storage unit full of drugs. It was the biggest drug bust this year. They thought that Rob was the guy in charge, but they were wrong. His brother Alex was, who after receiving the news promised to kill Sam Swarek, if it's the last thing he does.

* * *

><p>Andy was tied to a chair right in front of Sam. Alex walked to Sam and pointed a gun at Andy.<p>

„Sammy, you are going to tell me where all my drugs are stored or your sexy partner right here, will get a bullet in her chest" he grinned "Or do you prefer another shot in the leg?" he pointed on his the bleeding left thigh.

Andy gasped silently. _He's been shot?_ She tried to move a bit to the right to see his wound.

Sam was stalling „Even if I tell you, how will you get them?"

„I have my ways"

„They are probably very heavily guarded, you really want to lose so many men over this?"

„You have no fucking idea how much has this shit cost me already" he lowered himself and placed his gun on his bullet wound.

„I don't know where your drugs are" Sam grinned „You should ask your brother"

Alex pushed his gun into his wound and Sam groaned in pain.

„Wrong answer" he snarled „But let's try again"

„Where are my drugs?"

„I don't know"

„Carlos, hit her" and Carlos punched Andy in the face.

Sam felt anger go through his body. His grip tightened on the chair and he stood up, almost getting his hands free. But one of the bodyguards pushed him back down. Sam winced in pain, but was glad the attention was back on him. His hands were almost free.

„Take it easy Sammy" Alex laughed „ It's just a punch, she can take it"

Andy was pissed off. She stared at Alex thinking different ways to take him down. Her eyes turned softer when she turned to Sam. She tried to show him that it's okay. She is okay.

Sam understood, but it didn't make things okay.

Alex bent down to his level. „Sammy, watch this" he said laughing and he motioned Carlos to hit her again. When he did, Sam pulled one arm free and punched Alex.

That was followed by two bodyguards beating Sam.

She couldn't stop staring him. _He is in so much pain. I have to get him out of here. He has always been there for me, it's my time to be there for him. _She remembered that she already made that promise two weeks ago.

* * *

><p><em>It was early in the morning and Andy just walked out of the door to get to work. She yawned and then stood still, eyes wide. Sam was standing in front of his truck holding a cup of coffee.<em>

„_Need a ride?" he grinned._

„_Yeah, sure" she walked slowly to Sam „Thanks"_

_Sam handed the coffee to her and opened the door for her._

_When he sat next to her and started the car he felt her eyes on him._

„_What?"_

„_Sam..." she smiled but then her eyes turned sad remembering what Gail, Dov and Chris said about him being hopelessly in love with her. Even if it was true it was still too early to say something. Andy hoped that the right time will come soon and he will say something, because she doesn't know what to do or say. Andy wanted his advice so bad, but how do you ask him without letting him know what's going on. She was still sleepy so she pretended that this problem doesn't exist. _

„_McNally?" when she didn't respond he continued „ Sorry for asking again but is everything okay"_

„_Yeah" she lied._

„_Please don't lie to me Andy"_

„_Sorry" she sighed „It will be okay, I promise"_

„_You know you can talk to me, right?" he looked softly._

„_I know, thank you" she took a sip of her coffee._

_When Sam saw her reaction he smiled._

„_Is this..?" she looked at him._

_He finished for her „from your favorite cafe shop? Yes it is."_

_She smiled widely. „It's really good, thank you"_

_Sam cleared his throat „Hey, there is a little party in the Penny after shift, are you coming?"_

„_I don't know"_

„_You have been a little off for awhile, maybe this will cheer you up a little"_

_Andy thought he was pretty good at hiding her problems. Nobody else had noticed. But then again it was Sam._

„_Can you pull over for a second" She had to say or do something to Sam or he will annoy her to death with this._

_He frowned, but when he saw her face he pulled over._

_When the car stopped she took off her seatbelt and hugged Sam._

_He was so surprised that he didn't know what to do with his hands. Finally he put his hands around her and held her tight. He was a bit mad that his seatbelt was on the way._

_She let go and sat back, body turned to face him._

_She pulled her hand through her hair „I have a problem, not even a problem, more like stuff to think about and... I can't really talk... I just have to deal with it myself you know... Have to find out how to react to this small thing that keeps bothering me. Actually it's a big thing, a really big thing that can be really good or very very bad." she sighed and smiled a sad smile „I'm fine" _

_She put his seatbelt back on „So you can stop being so nice to me. If I need help I'll come to you, I have done that before and I always will"_

_Sam was shocked but the last sentence made him so happy that he left the issue and started the car._

„_Okay" he smiled._

„_Can we go back to the cafe shop?"_

„_You can have my coffee if you want more..."_

„_No, you didn't buy chocolate cookies" she looked disappointed._

_Sam rolled his eyes „Seriously?" _

_Andy laughed at his reaction „They are so good. We have to go"_

„_No" he grinned and put the radio on._

„_Your shitty music will not change my mind. Let's go"_

„_This music is not shitty, McNally. Your taste in music? Probably." he grinned again. She actually loves that song but still made a face at him. He laughed._

„_If we go get the cookies, we can go to that weird pizza place for lunch"_

„_McNally you hate that place, I think you exact words were I will rather do 3 weeks of desk duty with Gail than go there again"_

„_So I maybe overreacted a little bit?" she played with her hair._

„_A little bit?" he laughed „You took one bite and after that just drank water" _

„_Actually I didn't swallow that one bite either." she looked sheepishly._

_Sam laughed again and Andy joined him._

„_I know you love that place so... deal?" she looked him with big eyes and a huge smile._

_Sam sighed still smiling „Fine, let's get your cookies, McNally"_

_At lunch when they stepped into the pizza place his eyes lit up like a christmas tree. Andy even took a couple of slices. Seeing Sam like that made Andy smile. She then made a promise to be there for him as much as she can. No matter how small the favor, she will do it. Because it's for Sam. Her knight in shining armor. _

* * *

><p>„So..." Alex touched Andy's face „What's your first name, McNally?<p>

Andy pulled away in disgust and didn't say anything.

„Oh honey, Sammy already played this game and as you can see it didn't turn out so good"

He pulled his gun.

„Now let's try again, what's ..."

Sam knew he had to get the attention back to him, so they would leave Andy alone. He chuckled. Everybody turned to Sam.

He looked at Alex with a grin on his face. „I played that game with your brother too, I can't really remember how it turned out for him though"

Alex was furious, he walked over him and hit Sam while everybody else kept a distance. Blood was flying and Sam's face started to swollen.

„Do. Not. Mention. My. Brother." he lifted Sam's face up with his gun so he could look into his eyes „Understand?"

Sam couldn't focus and was about to pass out.

„Keep Sammy here awake, when I talk to her girlfriend" he said and walked over to her.

Andy was angry. _You are going to jail for kidnapping us and I'm gonna hurt you for hurting Sam._ She looked at Alex

„My name is Andy, not honey or „pretty thing" and I'm not his girlfriend" she tried to say it as firmly as possible so he could see that beating Sam had no effect on her.

„Ouch, Sammy did you hear that?" he laughed „Seems like your girl here hates you"

Sam heard that and even though she wasn't his and he knows she doesn't hate him, it still hurt a bit to hear these words from her.

Alex laughed and watched Andy. She was looking at Sam with a straight face, but her eyes were on fire.

„Carlos check this out, doesn't she look like your bitch Sarah?"

Carlos smiled „I'm not sure boss, I should look under her uniform to find out"

Alex walked over to Sam and stared him.

„Let's do that, or do you have a problem with that Sammy?"

Sam knew he shouldn't act on that. He tried to keep his breathing slow and face serious but Alex saw his anger. When he signaled Carlos to untie her, he could hear the chair crack under Sam's arms, because of his tight grip.

Alex bent down to look into his eyes. „Sammy, take it easy, this is nothing. _Nothing_ compared to the death of my brother"

Sam couldn't belive what was happening. The last thing he wanted is to Andy get hurt, but now everything was fucked up. He wasn't sure if he could stand up because of his leg. There was nothing to say or do to keep them permanently away from her. Sam was now scared, not for himself though. For Andy. He saw Andy standing there, when Carlos untied her. _She is over thinking it._ Andy looked at him with determination in her eyes. Then he realized. _Shit, and trying to save me. Why Andy? Do you really don't know me? Just get the fuck out of here. _He tried to send the message by looking at her, but knew that it was useless.

Carlos had untied her and ordered her to remove her uniform. Andy raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

„What? You wanna sweet talk first chica?" Carlos snickered.

„No." Andy said shortly and started to take off her shirt. She was staring at Carlos with a look that made him take a step back. She glanced at Sam for a second and then back to Carlos.

Sam knew how angry she was and nobody was funnier than pissed off Andy. He chuckled, realizing where Andy was going to go with this.

„Good luck with that!" Sam said laughing

Andy threw her uniform on the ground and yelled at Sam „Excuse me? Are you laughing at _me_ right now?"

„That depends, are you going to handle him, like you did with me on the blackout?" Sam showed the biggest grin possible. „You know... talk"

„You ..." Andy charged at Sam, but Alex caught her halfway there.

Alex laughed while holding Andy „Wow, I think I'll have her myself" He was struggling holding Andy but when he thought he got a good grip, she pushed him away.

Andy took his gun and pointed it at him „Have this, asshole!" and shot Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

„You bitch!" Alex screamed holding his shoulder.

Andy turned to see Carlos run away and while turning back one of Alex's bodyguard smacked the gun out of her hands. Andy was a bit startled by the big mexican guy but was ready to fight him. _I can take that. No big deal._

She backed up a little bit and the other bodyguard grabbed her from behind. She almost fought herself free but then she received a blow to her face. Andy fell down, her face was throbbing. She was picked up and hit again. And again.

Sam saw that Andy was going for his gun. He quickly tried to stand up, but his vision was blurred and the pain unbearable. When he heard the shot and saw the gun drop to the ground he grabbed it and stood up groaning in pain. He couldn't but any weight on his leg, but then he saw bodyguards beating Andy he just aimed and shot the guy holding Andy. She fell down and he threw the gun to her.

Sam limped over to the other bodyguard and hit him in the face, then and to the stomach. When he bent down because of that, he hit him in the face again. He groaned in pain and hit Sam back. Before he could understand what was going on they were on the ground and Sam was beating him repeatedly. Fact that this guy had hurt Andy made him hit even harder.

Andy was pointing a gun at Alex, who was standing in the corner still holding his shoulder.

„Sam!" Andy was trying to get his attention but he kept beating the guy.

„Sam! Sam!" She touched his shoulder, still pointing a gun at Alex „Sam, stop."

He turned and looked at her fire still in his eyes. She took the phone from her pocket and gave to Sam.

„Call Jerry, he should be nearby, I called him earlier."

Sam took the phone.

Andy tied Alex to the chair she was in before and searched for any weapons he might have. She found a knife on his ankle and when she stood up Alex was grinning.

Andy ignored him.

„You should check my front pockets, you might find something interesting"

Andy punched him in the face and moved her hand to his shoulder. He pressed the wound and he screamed.

"Unless you want another bullet you will shut the fuck up"

"You really think you can get away with this?"

"I don't think, I know" when he smirked she hit him again, he fell still tied to the chair. When Andy saw that she has successfully broken his nose she bent down to him.

"That's for Sam and don't worry you will get that a lot in prison"

* * *

><p>Andy turned to Sam.<p>

„They are on their way, help me tie them up" he started to move but Andy stopped him

„Sit" and he did. He was barely conscious and she was really worried. _Be there for Sam. Stay strong. _Andy took the rope from his hands and tied it around his leg so the bleeding would stop.

„Andy, I need to tell you ..." he started

„Later. Please stay here" she said softly looking into his eyes. She tied the bodyguards and checked them for any other weapons. She could hear the ambulance coming so she helped Sam up and they started to walk to the front door.

They stopped at the hallway knowing the ambulance will come in any second. Andy stood in front of him and put her hands gently on his face to check his cuts.

„You will be fine" she smiled sadly, blinking rapidly. Telling it more to herself than him.

„Thank you Andy" he lifted his hand to touch her but she hugged him gently instead.

He held her and was happy that it was over and she was alive but something was wrong.

Staring at the front door he saw the ambulance through the small window but no one have come in yet. He held her tightly and then Carlos came through the front door bloody knife in his hands. Carlos saw Andy's gun on the small closet next to the front door and he picked it up. Pointed it on her back.

„This is for Rob" and he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Andy turned to see what's going on, but Sam pulled her away and then fell to the ground. Carlos shot him in the stomach.<p>

„No! Sam!" She dropped down next to him. She put pressure on the wound but it wouldn't stop bleeding. She was shaking and tears were falling from her face on to Sam. _This can't be happening right now! No! He can't die! Sam please! _She couldn't breathe. They looked into each others eyes. Andy shook his head and reached his hand to touch her and tried to speak.

Carlos was screaming at her but she could only see and hear him.

„Andy"

She shook his head again „No" she whispered „Don't say anything". She adjusted her hands, but blood was still everywhere and she felt helpless.

„Help! Please, someone.." she yelled but she started to sob. She felt like someone was standing on her chest, the pressure was too much. He tried to stop crying but there was no use.

„Andy..." She looked into his eyes.

„Sam" her voice was shaky.

„I ..." he tried to say but Andy wouldn't let him.

„No" she sobbed „Please don't, just stay with me"

„I .." He was starting to pass out and Andy freaked.

She yelled „Where the fuck is everybody?" looking up at the door and then she heard Carlos.

„I said shut up bitch!" Andy felt a sudden pain at the back of her head.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Jerry heard Andy and the suspect yelling inside and he ordered everybody to go in and take down the suspect. When they stepped inside they saw Sam on the ground bleeding and Andy on top of him unconscious, her hands still on his wound.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Andy woke up and opened her eyes_. Where am I?_ She stood up quickly and saw Oliver sitting next to the hospital bed she was on. Seemed like he has been there for a long time cause there was food everywhere.

„Andy, calm down" Oliver walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

„Sam" she whispered and looked around.

Oliver rubbed her back „You're safe, we are in the hospital. You have a mild concussion so you have to stay still, okay"

Andy found her voice „Sam? Where's Sam?"

Oliver sighed.

„I have to see him! Where is he?" she started to get out of bed, but Oliver stopped her. He sat on the bed next to her.

„Where is he?" she said slowly.

„He is alive, but he lost a of blood before he got shot the second time, so it's critical. He is in surgery."

Andy realized that she was holding her breath.

„He will be okay, but he will kill me if I wouldn't make sure you were okay, so..."

Andy tried to hold her tears back, but she couldn't. She started crying. Tears were falling on her face and she couldn't breathe. She moved closer to him and put her hands around him. Oliver blinked hard and then did the same. They sat there, Oliver holding her and doing small circles on her back. He cared for Andy and it really hurt to see her like that.

„It will be okay" he sighed silently.

* * *

><p>„How long?" she mumbled into his shirt after she had calmed down.<p>

„Mh?"

„She adjusted her head but stayed into his arms „How long has he been in surgery?"

He checked his watch „About 5 hours, doctor said it could take up to 7 hours, so maybe you could sleep a little."

„Promise to wake me up when he gets out?" she looked into his eyes now.

„Sure" he adjusted the pillow and Andy put her head on the pillow.

„Does your head hurt?"

„A little" she answered softly.

„I'll call the nurse" he started to go but Andy stopped him.

„Please don't go"

„Um... Okay, I'll tell the nurse when she comes" he sat on his chair and continued talking.

„I know you have had a terrible day, but please try to forget everything, just for this moment so you could sleep"

Andy nodded and wiped her tears with her blanket.

* * *

><p>She have had a terrible week actually. Everybody was giving hints or ideas how to approach Sam. Making fun of her. They even had a bet going on. She hated that everybody else had thought of this more than her. She wasn't in control, she was lost in other people thoughts. She didn't know how she felt or how he felt. Everybody said that it was obvious but why wasn't it for her?<p>

After that night when Gail, Dov and Chris told her that she should make a move at Swarek she was pleasantly surprised that there could be something there. They were so sure that Sam likes her. Andy started to hang out with Sam a bit more trying to find out if it's true. Even asked some personal questions. Then she couldn't stop thinking about him. Still not knowing if Sam really feels that way towards her.

When she talked to Traci, she was shocked because Traci hugged her and was so happy that they are finally getting together. Andy then thought that it was inside rookie joke. She tried to talk with Traci about her problem with her but she couldn't see that as a problem. Instead she started to point out different times to make her move at him. Even leaving early at Penny so Sam could take her home. Andy laughed at that first but after that morning with Sam, were she made herself a promise to be there for him, everybody noticed how close they were getting, closer than usual. This is were things started to go wrong.

In a few days they started to spy on them and ask weird questions. Wanting to know how far things have gone. Even her dad called and asked about it. She brushed it off and ignored them. She focused on her job and ignored everything else, even Sam. But that made everybody think that she and Sam had a fight.

The day at the kidnapping started off by Andy founding out there was a bet going on. Things like have they slept already, who will say I love you first and so on... At this point she was pissed off at everybody. Especially Sam. How could he not know what was going on? Why wouldn't he say anything? Only reasonable reason is that he doesn't feel about her like everybody thinks he does. It was just a joke to everybody.

But now... after the fight and the kidnapping...she didn't care. Andy understood that having a personal life at the 15th Division is impossible, so fuck it. She was going to tell him. At least Traci will make some money out of this.

* * *

><p>She was waken up by Jerry touching her shoulder.<p>

„Andy? I'm sorry but you wanted us to wake you up? She rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair back.

„Sam?" she said softly looking at Jerry

„He is out of surgery and awake"

Andy smiled in relief then she look around „Where's Oliver"

„He is with Sam, how are you feeling?"

„Better, my head doesn't hurt that much"

„That's great" he smiled „We have to wait for the doctor, he wanted to speak with you. Then we can ask him about visiting Sam"

„Thanks"

„Your dad was here, he said he will call you later." he sat on the chair „Traci says hi too and so will all the other rookies and the rest of the 15th Division." he laughed

Andy smiled back, her eyes still sad „Is Oliver okay?"

„Who? Oliver? Yeah, why you ask?"

„I kind of used him as a crying pillow and made him stay with me. I didn't really give him a choice, I was really emotional and ..." Jerry cut him off.

„I'm sure he was glad that he could be there for you. Trust me." He looked at her firmly.

Andy smiled and felt better but knew she would have to hear it from him.

* * *

><p>They heard a knock and the doctor walked in.<p>

„Hello Andrea, I'm John."

Jerry corrected him „Andy"

„Oh, sorry. Andy" he smiled „We did some tests and monitored you and I think you can go home. Just take it easy couple of days and come back for check up at the end of the week. Okay? If you have any headaches a normal dose of painkillers should be fine."

„That's great!" Jerry smiled

„Are you his ..." doctor started

„No, I'm just a friend, her boyfriend is the other officer, Sam Swarek"

„Oh, so I'm guessing you want to go there right now"

Jerry started to answer but Andy got there first „Yes"

„Okay I'll talk to the nurse. Take care."

Jerry and Andy looked at each other silently. When it was getting awkward he broke the silence.

„Traci brought these" he pointed to a bag „Some clothes and ... stuff" he looked around and then pointed to the door „I'll be outside, so... you can change your clothes and ... stuff"

He smiled awkwardly „Call me if you need me" and stepped out of the door.

„Thanks" Andy said before the door closed.

* * *

><p><em>So everything is back to normal and everything will get better<em>. She smiled to herself. _I will go to Sam and... How will I say it? I can't just start making out with him. Actually I should apologize for screaming at him. That wasn't the best way to handle things. At the same time he totally deserved it. _Andy kept thinking about it when she changed her clothes to dark jeans and a white shirt. She couldn't decide what to to with her hair, annoyed with herself she pulled it into a ponytail.

* * *

><p>„Jerry?"<p>

He walked in „Yeah"

„I'm ready, do we have to talk to the nurse?"

„No, She knows that you will be with Sam"

„Okay"

„Okay" Jerry looked around and took the bag from Andy „Let's go then"

They waited for the elevator and Andy stared at him. Jerry ignored it.

She raised an eyebrow. „Did Sam made you do all this?"

„No comment"

She laughed and he grinned.

Inside the elevator the realization that she will see him, made her nervous. She looked into the mirror and noticed that the right side of her jaw is a bit purple and her nose is swollen. She sighed then she stared at her hair again.

Jerry noticed her staring and smiled „Lose the ponytail"

She did, smiling at Jerry and they walked out of the elevator to see Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

„Sam?" the doctor asked „Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes and raised his hand to touch his face. It was too bright so he kept his eyes shut.

„Yeah," he cleared his throat „ Where's Andy?" he said with a groggy voice.

He felt Jerry pat his shoulder and say „Andy is fine, she is sleeping"

Doctor smiled and continued „Sam we have to talk about you for..."

„Is she alone?"

„No, Oliver is there" Jerry looked at the doctor „Sorry Doc"

„I understand, Sam how are you feeling"

„Uh... I'm in a lot of pain, especially my stomach, but nothing I can't handle" he looked around a bit confused.

„Okay, that's good" he nodded and his eyes turned serious „You had internal bleeding and luckily we could fix you up pretty good, but you have to be very careful when I allow you to move. That means no big movements for now. You also have one broken rib and of course all the cuts and burns that need to be cleaned often. But you will fully recover from this..."

„How long will I have to stay here?" he cut him off

„At least for a week, then 2 weeks at home..." he understood that Sam wanted to ask something else „It will be awhile when you can go back to streets"

Sam sighed loudly. Doctor looked at Jerry and then back to him „I'll come back later when we have your test results back, we can talk more then, okay?

„Thank you" he closed his eyes and sighed again. „How is she?"

Jerry sat down on the chair „She has a mild concussion, but so far ..."

„What?" Sam looked at him trying to stand up a bit but gave up 'cause the pain was too much.

Jerry quickly stood up again „Whoa, Sammy" holding his hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

„She has a mild concussion, emphasis on the word mild. She'll be fine. Carlos hit her on the back of the head 'cause she wouldn't stop helping you. You should be glad, that he was such and idiot, otherwise he would have shot her too„ he continued looking at him.

„How's your pain?"

„I can take it. How's my face?"

„Like shit"

„Feels like it too" he grinned and Jerry joined him with a smile.

„Alex?"

„We got all of them, turns out they wanted to use you as a distraction, when they tried to steal the drugs back. They managed to get back half of it"

„How is that possible? They are idiots."

„Not the ones who stole it." he frowned „We are still looking into this, but seems like Alex just wanted some revenge and his boss or partner wanted the drugs."

* * *

><p>Oliver stepped into the room. He looked tired and sad but he smiled for Sam.<p>

„Hey Sammy, you look like shit."

„So I've been told" he smiled back „How's Andy?"

„She is sleeping, her dad is with her but he has to leave soon" he turned to Jerry „Can we switch"

„Sure" he started to move towards the door.

„She wanted me to wake her when Sam is out of surgery, but let her sleep for at least a half an hour."

„Okay"

„And when she starts to move around in her sleep hold her hand or but your hand on her back or something... She'll calm down then" Oliver sat on the chair and sighed.

Sam was mad that he couldn't go and be there for her. He was supposed to be there to hold her hand. He had to make sure that Jerry made everything he would do.

„Jerry, could you..."

„I know Sammy."

„Don't leave her alone and give her what she needs but don't make her feel like she can't do anything ..."

„Don't worry Sammy..." Jerry laughed „I got this" and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Oliver sat on the chair, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Sam and Oliver were great friends for a very long time. They always joked with each other but they had their moments, when they were completely honest with each other and them selves. Sam had a feeling that they were about to have one now.<p>

Oliver sighed deeply and looked at Sam.

„How are you?"

„I'm fine. How's Andy?"

Oliver chuckled. „Of course you're fine"

„The pain is more annoying than painful. I'll be fine."

He nodded to Sam and his eyes turned serious. „She looked a bit scared when she woke up and confused. She kept searching for you. I calmed her down, but she then started crying." he put his head back into his hands „Those assholes wanted you and me, not you and McNally. I feel like it's some how my fault, I know it's not but I still feel like it."

„Trust me, it's my fault. I was distracted at the warehouse... I could've avoided everything, but I was thinking about her and..." he saw that Oliver wanted to cut him of so he raise his hand at him „Never mind... we can argue about it when we are drunk"

Oliver nodded and half smiled to him eyes turning sad again.

„It broke my heart to see her so sad... But I think she felt better after that, I'm glad I got to be there for her. You know she is going to kill you for almost dying." he looked at Sam again and saw how this information was affecting him.

„I'm sorry but I know you want to know everything." he paused „Actually it was better that it was me there when she cried, not you" Sam frowned at Oliver „Have you seen her cry?"

Sam thought for a second „After the shot...„

Sam understood where Oliver was going with that. Seeing Andy crying and helpless made his pain ten times worse. Fact that he couldn't help her and maybe leave her, even more worse. But still, it was him who was supposed to be there, now and then. He looked at Oliver and knew that what he did was partly for him.

„I was there for her this time, you will be for the rest of your lives" Oliver sat back smiling sadly at him.

„Thank you, for being there for her.. and me."

„No problem" he stood up and took Sam's food and started to eat it.

Sam laughed and then winced in pain „You are more than welcome to eat my food"

„Mhm" he nodded his mouth full.

„Heard that she put up a hell of a fight"

Sam nodded „Yeah, she created a distraction by making us fight so she could take the gun from Alex" he smiled proudly.

Oliver chuckled „Sounds like McNally" he took another bite „Did you tell her?"

He waited for a second and said „No, not yet"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later a nurse walked into the room.<p>

„Officer Sam Swarek?"

„Yeah, that's me"

„If your girlfriend arrives could you give her this." she handed him a visitor badge.

„With this she can bend the visitor hours a little"

„Girlfriend?"

She was confused „Officer Andrea McNally"

Oliver laughed „Wow, Jerry really wants to keep his money"

Sam frowned at Oliver and then turned to the nurse „Yes of course, I'll make sure she gets it"

When she left he turned to Oliver again and looked at him questioningly.

„You really don't know? I'm not supposed to tell you... it's against the rules..."

„Oliver!"

„Fine, we have a bet going, who will... you know..."

„About me and Andy?" he remembered their fight „She mentioned it when..."

„She knows?" Oliver's eyes were big, he stood up and he started to talk quickly „Sammy, I have a lot of money on this, I can't have Jerry win this. The moment she walks into this room you have to..."

Sam chuckled and closed his eyes, still hearing Olivers theories. _My girlfriend Officer Andrea McNally. I can't wait to see her._

* * *

><p>Later when Oliver went to get himself a coffee he saw Jerry and Andy walk out of the elevator. When Jerry noticed him they stopped a few feet from the room Sam was in.<p>

„They let you out already?" Oliver smiled

„Yeah..."

Jerry knew she wanted to talk to him so he went to talk to Sam.

„Oliver... about earlier... I'm sorry that I ..."

„For what?" he said matter of factly „I have a wife and two girls, I repeat...two girls" he made a face "this was nothing. Don't worry about it." he smiled.

Andy frowned not sure if it was true, but then hugged him. „Thank you... It meant a lot to me."

"I'm happy that it did."

They let go and he smiled „If you want to thank me, you can do my last months paperwork"

She laughed and when he just smiled, she stopped „Seriously?"

„It was worth a shot" he grinned and then looked into the room.

„Jerry" he yelled „Let's go, you're buying me food"

They heard laughter inside the room and Jerry came out „I'm guessing you don't want hospital food"

„Nah, I already ate McNally's food, wasn't that good, neither was Sammy's"

„Did you eat the dessert too?"

„The weird white one? Yeah"

Jerry looked disgusted „What was it?

„I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders

„Was it good?"

„Not really"

Jerry frowned

„It had maybe some banana in it, but I'm not sure"

Andy started to laugh and Jerry just shook his head.

„What? Food is food... and I'm still hungry so let's go" Oliver started to go.

Jerry followed him, then turned to Andy walking backwards „We'll bring something back for you guys"

„Thanks" and walked into his room.

* * *

><p>„Sam?" she walked next to the bed.<p>

„Andy..." he smiled softly.

Their eyes locked on each other.

„So what is it like to be a hero again?" she said mockingly.

„I should ask you that question" he grinned.

„No, I don't think so. You literally took a bullet for me. Can't really top that" she looked for a chair and pulled it closer to the bed.

„Yes, you can. By saving me." he looked at her and she looked down. She looked back up almost angry.

„You almost died... in my arms."

„I'm sorry" his eyes soft.

„I'm sorry too" she said silently.

„For what?"

„For a lot of things." she sighed „Sorry I yelled at you, I could've handled that a lot better"

„Not true, I pushed you... I should apologize"

She backed away angry „Don't make ..."

„I know... I'm not." he touched her hand. „It's just that I let all of this go so far... I should've said something a lot earlier"

She looked at their hands and came closer „How early?"

„Well... I have no idea why I let you out of my bedroom?" he looked a bit frustrated.

Andy blushed. Sam stared to continue but they heard a knock.

„Sorry to disturb you, put I have to increase his pain meds" she said walking to him turning to Andy „Visitor hours are almost over on this floor and he really needs to sleep so..."

Sam showed Andy's visitor badge.

„Oh, he still needs to sleep but you can stay then...let me know if you need anything" she smiled at Andy. When she left Sam handed her the visitor badge.

„Apparantly this belongs to my girlfriend"

Andy smiled and attached it to her shirt. „Okay with you if I use it for awhile?"

He laughed „Sure, no problem" but groaned in pain. „Can't really laugh yet without hurting myself"

„Sleep, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

„You can go home and come back later"

„No, I belong right here..." she leaned closer to Sam „...with you" and kissed him as gently as she could, trying to not hurt him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Andy was back at work and Sam was on home rest. It was driving him nuts, but Andy visited him every day after or before work. They usually had dinner or breakfast together at his place, that part of the day was what Sam was waiting for, so did Andy.

* * *

><p>Traci and Andy were changing clothes after shift.<p>

„You coming for a drink?"

„No, I'll go see Sam"

„You are seeing each other every day now..." she smirked

„Yeah, but nothing new has happened."

„What do you mean?" Traci sat next Andy

„We are having a good time" she smiled remembering „a really good time, but he is kind of avoiding the subject"

Traci put her hand on her shoulder „It's not because he doesn't feel anything for you"

„I know. We are already together... I think... but we just haven't said anything. We will." she rubbed her eyes.

„How much sleep did you get last night?"

„Few hours"

Traci stood up and said jokingly „You should move in with him, then you wouldn't have to run between work, Sam and home."

When Traci didn't hear a response she turned to Andy. She was smiling the biggest smile.

„Did you hear what I just said?" Traci asked confused.

„Yeah... It's a great idea. I'm so tired of running between places and maybe this will speed things up a little bit."

„You remember what happened last time you sped up things?"

„It's not the same." She smiled „I've got a plan"

„Oh, no"

„No, it's good. You have to mention Jerry that I have to move out of my apartment and need to stay with you for awhile." she paused „Make sure Oliver is hearing you, they still haven't settled their bet, so he will call Sam and make him ask me."

„Are you sure?" she answered hesitantly „It's a great plan, but are you ready to live with...

„the man of my dreams?" she finished for her „I think so" and smiled.

* * *

><p>Andy knocked on Sam's door and Oliver opened it.<p>

She looked at him surprised. „Hey... Oliver"

„Hi, come in"

They walked to the living room, Sam was leaning against the couch smiling.

„Hi"

„Hi" she answered

They stared at each other.

„Wow. Really?" Oliver said mockingly

„Good bye, Oliver. Thanks for coming." Sam looked at him grinning.

He was walking to the front door but turned to Andy. „I almost forgot. Ask him."

Andy looked shocked, was he talking about the moving in thing.

„About the..." he acted like he was driving a car.

„Oh that" she sighed in relief „Sam?"

„What?" he couldn't understand what was going on.

„Can I use your truck tomorrow?" she said warily.

„Sure" he said matter of factly.

Andy's face dropped.

„Yeah! Way to go Sammy!" Oliver yelled hands in the air.

Sam frowned.

„Give me the money McNally"

Andy took money out of her wallet and gave it to Oliver.

„Thank you!" he said grinning.

„Keep up the good work Sammy! Bye McNally!"

* * *

><p>When they heard the door close, Andy took off her jacket and sat on the couch.<p>

Sam looked him eyes wide „Care to explain?" sitting next to her.

She turned to face him with her full body, resting her head on the couch.

„We made a bet" she chuckled and curled up to the couch a bit more.

„Oliver said that you would give me your truck, no questions asked. I said that you would at least pause or make a face or ask why. Or say no." She smiled softly „But you didn't"

„So you don't need the truck tomorrow?"

„No" she shook her head

„Good, 'cause I was getting nervous about that" he grinned, seeing Andy's reaction made him laugh and he quickly changed the subject before she could say something back.

„Dinner is ready" he looked to the kitchen

„Great..."

„But I wanted to talk to you about something" he could see that she was tired so he tried to make it quick.

He looked at her seriously „Move in with me."

„What?" she raised her head from the couch. Andy was glad he said it like that so she was actually surprised by it.

„I heard that you need a place to stay, so stay here. I have an extra bedroom and you can even use my truck to go to work." he grinned but stayed serious

She was hesitant „Are you sure?"

„I am. You can stay as long as you want"

She moved closer to him still serious. „If you change your mind..."

He moved closer to her and touched her cheek. „I won't"

They stayed like that, enjoying being so close to each other.

Andy placed her hand on his chest and the Sam's phone rang.

They didn't move, but you could see anger on Sam's face. He kept looking at Andy while answering the phone.

„What?" he said frustrated „Oh, Frank. Hi."

Andy gave him some privacy and moved to the kitchen, happy that her plan has worked out perfectly.

* * *

><p>Andy was at her apartment, packing her bag. She was going to take all her clothes and personal stuff, but leave the furniture and other things there. On the table she left her number and Sam's address, if somebody comes there and asks for her. She knew who was renting the apartment for the next month. She explained it to Sam, that she made a deal with the her, who wanted the apartment with furniture for the next month, Andy will leave the furniture and she will pay some money to her. Luckily everything was clean, and she didn't need to waste her time on that, but she still wanted to come back tomorrow to make sure everything is okay, before she moves in.<p>

There was a knock on the door. Andy frowned.

„Who could that be?" everybody who might come, already knew that she was going to stay with Sam. She opened the door.

„Hi, are you Andy McNally? guy asked holding red roses.

„Yes"

„These are for you. Can you sign here?"

She took them surprised and signed it.

„Thank you. Have a nice day."

„Thanks, you too." and closed the door

Andy looked at the flowers. Maybe Sam sent them? I have know idea why but who else would send me these?"

She took the card attached to the flowers and read it.

* * *

><p><em>Meet me tomorrow 8PM at our restaurant, so we could talk.<em>

_I hope we can work things out. I miss you._

_Love, _

_Luke_.

* * *

><p>Shit! Luke was out of town for 3 weeks and he doesn't know what's been going on. Last words to him were „We are done, I don't want to see you anymore" Did he not get the message? Does he think that I've calmed down and suddenly want him back? I have to call him and repeat what I said last time we talked. She tried, but it went straight to voicemail, so she made a mental note to call him later. Flowers, that were nice few minutes ago, were now ugly to her, she took the note and threw it away with the flowers.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy were watching a movie in the living room. They both hated the movie and made fun of it the whole time. Andy laughed when Sam was getting pissed at the main character for using his gun incorrectly. She loved, how into the movie he was, even it was totally bullshit. She noticed that they were out of popcorn so she stood up and hid her smile when Sam reacted immediately.<p>

„You going to bed already?"

„No, just getting some more popcorn. Do you want anything else?"

„Beer"

„Nice try, no alcohol until you're off pain killers"

Sam groaned „One beer is nothing" he tried, but Andy gave her a look and he dropped it.

She handed him the bowl so she could sit on the couch again when her phone rang. It was Luke. Andy looked at the ceiling annoyed and turned to the kitchen again.

„Sorry, I have to take this"

Sam knew that it had to be Luke, he tried to be indifferent, but his anger for him wouldn't let him „You don't have to talk to him" he said still looking at the TV.

„How did..?" she paused and looked at the phone „I do. He thinks we can get back together"

He turned to her „Well answer it then" he grinned still frustrated „I'm sure you'll feel better after that" he adjusted his feet and continued to watch the TV.

Andy stood there helpless... she understood his anger and wanted to reassure him, but she had to talk to Luke. So she answered it and walked to her room.

* * *

><p>The moment he heard her take the call, he threw the remote against the other end of the couch. He was angry at himself. <em>I should've just kept my mouth shut. She is probably mad at me now.<em>

He stood up and walked over to the counter to fix himself a drink. He couldn't care less what the doctor said. He needed a drink. When he reached to get the bottle, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He bend down swearing and reached again. Every day Sam got more angrier that he couldn't do what he wanted to do. Andy was here, in his house and he can't even go and make out with her, without her thinking about hurting him and he thinking about his pain.

He made himself another drink and but the bottle back. Thinking about what to say to Andy.

* * *

><p>Andy slowly walked to Sam ready to apologize for not explaining. She stopped further away, not knowing how angry he still was.<p>

„Sam..."

„I'm sorry, that I acted the way I did" he put the glass into the sink and stood there. He wanted to say something more but changed his mind on the last second. „I'm off to bed" and walked past her.

She turned and walked past him, into his bedroom and sat on his bed. He leaned at the doorway and grinned.

„McNally it's your first night here and already you are in my bedroom." he chuckled „On my bed"

Andy ignored him „I want to talk"

Sam grinned even more „And by that you mean ..."

„There is something wrong with you, you know that." she snapped back.

He chuckled again and sat next to him leaving plenty of space between them, just in case.

„I'm listening"

„Luke, ..."

Sam interrupted „You don't have to explain that"

„You said you were listening"

„Okay"

She was completely serious but couldn't help to not talk fast like she usually does. „Luke sent me flowers with a card saying he wanted to see me tomorrow. I called him to say –Fuck off!- but it went straight to voicemail, so when he called now I had to say what I wanted to say, 'cause there is no way I'm going to see him tomorrow night."

„Did you really told him that?"

„Fuck off, you mean?"

He nodded

„No, he was talking too much about how he missed me and how he can't live without me... I just ended the call. But I will say that, when I go back to work. So... in two days."

„In those two days you are going to think about him all the time. It's better if you call him now."

„And what? Tell him to fuck off?"

„You can text him if you don't want to talk to him. Short and simple. He will hopefully get it then"

„I can't do that"

„Why not?"

Andy looked at him like he was insane. He saw that her phone was in her pocket so Sam quickly reached and took it.

„Give it back!" she tried to take it back but Sam turned his back, keeping her away from his hands..

„ F...u..." he said out loud, texting „ ..."

Andy put her hand around his neck and pulled him back so she could take her phone.

„Fine! I'll call him..." she stood up angry.

„But you better be ready to see me yelling about him, because I am already getting pissed at this whole thing."

He laughed seeing Andy pissed off „Bring it on.."

„Who said you can laugh? I'm serious."

„So am I. Now call, before he starts with his beauty sleep." he said holding his laughter.

„I would hit you but you're injured"

„I would be scared but you can't kick shit" he grinned.

„Are you trying to make me angry so I would yell at Luke"

„Depends. Is it working?"

She just stared.

Sam chuckled and stood up to face her.

„You know..." he moved closer „we can work on that anger together" he looked at his bed and back her.

Andy's eyes were big and she couldn't help not to grin. „Unbelievable..." she moved towards the door. Sam laughed and heard her chuckle after she closed the door.

* * *

><p>It has been a long time they had a conversation like that. Usually they were like that on their shift, in the car. She had no idea how much she had missed that. Things are back to the way they were before. She smiled to herself. <em>Now we can move forward.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

><p>Sun was shining through the open window and Andy turned the moment she felt sun on her skin. Taking a sip from her delicious coffee. It was a gorgeous day. She kept looking out the window, feeling the little wind that came from outside. It made her feel happy, happier then she already was. She smiled at the sun, thinking about Sam.<p>

Sam looked at her, how she enjoyed something so simple with all her heart. Sunlight made her hair shine and her skin glow. When the wind blew some of her hair out of her face, he saw Andy smiling. He couldn't belive that something so beautiful was sitting next to him. She turned to smile to him. Sam couldn't stop himself. He leaned in to her, inch away from her lips.

„You're beautiful" he then kissed her softly, wishing that this moment could last forever.

Andy enjoyed the perfect moment, but realized what was happening a moment too late.

„We should go out... for a walk or something" Sam suggested standing up.

„Now?" she was still confused what happened and how it happened like it was something that they do. It was perfect.

"McNally?" Sam saw her in thought.

"Mh" she blinked and turned her face to Sam.

„Yeah now, before the sun goes down" Sam joked.

„Okay..but.." Andy looked concerned.

„We'll walk somewhere near, I'll be okay" he smiled.

Andy though for a second „To the first bench in the park, then we'll rest and come back home"

„Sounds good"

„Okay..." she smiled widely „I'll go change, be right back" she left the room still smiling.

Seeing Andy like that made him the happiest man on earth. But he had something on his mind that frustrated him.

Sam took the dishes from the table and but them in the dishwasher. Thinking about the day when he can go back to work and pick her up without going to the hospital. He took a glass of water and walked over to the table again. He couldn't decide how many pills should he take. Usually it's two, but the walk is pretty long... Finally he settled with a two and just handle the pain when it comes.

He noticed that Andy left her uniform on the couch, it made him think about going to work again. He sighed deeply hiding the anger.

„You will be back working in a week" Andy said putting on mascara in front of the hallway mirror.

Sam was surprised that she knew what he was thinking about.

„Oh come on, you have been thinking about that since you got out of the hospital" she left her mascara on the hallway table next to her make up bag. „Am I right?" walking towards him.

Sam pointed to her mascara „You have been here for a week and already this place looks..."

„Like somebody actually lives here?" she finished for him.

Sam grinned sarcastically „This place was fine before"

Andy laughed „No it wasn't"

Sam started to argue but she took his hand and moved towards the door.

„With your speed we should've left an hour ago"

Sam grinned „Nice. Make fun at the disabled sad man" he said walking out of the door.

Andy laughed again „You're not disabled and definitely not sad"

„You're right... I'm happy" he said silently to himself and closed the door.

* * *

><p>When they got back it was dark outside.<p>

Her cheeks were hurting from all the laughing and Sam couldn't stop smiling because she was so happy and full of life.

„I'll take a quick shower an then help you change your bandages." she said walking to her room

„I can do it myself, you don't have to do it..."

„Yeah, I know"

He smiled to himself and went to his room. He remembered that he didn't have to deal with the pain at all. She was distracting enough, but knowing that at night the pain would come back so he took another pill. His dark thoughts clouded his mind and he had to concentrate to get them out. Sam walked around in his room hoping that will help. He then noticed the extra pillow he promised to give her.

He walked silently to her room to put the pillow there but he then noticed Andy standing at the bathroom door. She just came out of the shower and was wearing only a towel. He stared at her, looking at her long legs and how tightly the towel was...

„Sam?"

„Mh, what?" he blinked „Sorry... you wanted an extra pillow and I didn't think you would be that quick." he grinned at the end of the sentence when her eyes landed on her legs again.

She rolled her eyes „Thanks, you can put it on the bed"

There was a long silence when Sam stared at her and Andy stood awkwardly.

„Sam?"

„Sorry" and he started to walk out of the room backwards still looking at her.

Andy raised an eyebrow „Seriously?" she shifted her weight on one leg exposing her leg a bit more „You can't walk any faster?"

Sam grinned and acted as he was really tired „Walk to the park was really exhausting „ he slowed down more „I mean the pain..." he made a face, but couldn't hold it and started to laugh.

„Go!" Andy took her shirt that was on the chair and threw it. At mid air she realized she threw her bra with her shirt.

Sam caught it and was really surprised at what she was holding. He looked at Andy and her face was red. He grinned the biggest grin and started to comment.

Andy looked at him. „Don't you dare say a thing! Drop it and leave."

Sam laughed and threw it on the bed, but couldn't stop grinning.

„Just wanted to say that..."

„No!" she pointed at the door „Go!"

Sam left laughing.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later when Andy's hair was half dried and she had changed her clothes to short pants and a top, she knocked on Sam's door.<p>

„Are you decent?"

„Do you mean naked?" she heard him laugh. Andy rolled her eyes.

„Yeah, come in"

Sam had changed his clothes to shorts and a t-shirt. He sat on the bed removing the bandages from his leg.

Andy knelt in front of him and helped him. She then cleaned the wound. She liked to take care of Sam, he was different then. More serious and vulnerable. At first he was uncomfortable with that but after a few times she was sure he enjoyed it.

Sam liked the touch of her hands on his body. She was so gentle and slow, trying to not hurt him. Sam wasn't in a lot of pain anymore, but he didn't want to tell her that yet. At these moments she could stare at her as long as he wanted. It was pretty dark in the room but he could still see how her hands moved on his leg.

When she cleaned the leg wound he noticed that it was almost healed.

„I think we can leave this opened. What do you think?"

„It doesn't hurt really, only when I run"

„You ran?!" she was serious

„Yeah, when you were at work?" he grinned

Andy knew it was impossible to argue about this so she dropped it. Sam again knew this is going to be an issue next time he complained about the leg pain. He smiled at that. She took his arms that had scars from Alex burning him.

„These are looking really good, soon you won't be able to see these anymore" she touched his arms gently.

She then stood up and sat next to him facing his left side where the bullet wound was, searching for a larger band aid in the bag.

„Okay, raise your shirt a bit." Sam took his shirt off

She turned to him holding back a smile „I said raise not take off"

He grinned „Sorry I heard take off"

„Fine, lean back"

He put his arms behind him, leaning back. She cut off the old bandages and started to clean it. She was wearing a thin top but she was getting hotter every second. She saw how his muscles reacted to her touch and Sam saw how she was breathing a bit faster. She moved closer and started to put the bandage over his waist.

When she finished, she left her arm on his stomach and moved it slowly to his chest. She parted her lips a bit and looked at Sam. He breathed heavier and Andy saw that he was trying to stay calm. She pushed him down at the bed and moved one leg over his waist. She was now on top of him, gently touching his body with hers. She felt the heat coming from his body. Andy leaned closer to Sam, waiting for him. He put his hand over her waist pulling her closer and leaned to kiss her. Andy pulled out in the last second.

„Oh, I almost forgot" she said with a gasp.

Sam freaked „What?"

„You're still exhausted after that walk..." she stood up.

„No I'm not" he said quickly frowning.

„You know... the pain.." she tried to make the same face he did in her room.

He chuckled „Okay, I've learned my lesson. Come back"

She grinned „Good night, Sam. Sweet dreams."

„You can't leave me like this." he yelled after her, there was no answer.

He laughed silently to himself. _Another proof why she was meant to be with me.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Andy couldn't really sleep after that, so about five in the morning she gave up and decided to make some early breakfast. She changed to sweat pants and a t-shirt, but remembered how mean she was to Sam last night so changed again to a top and short pants.<p>

She heard Sam sleeping through the door, she smiled and tried to be as quiet as possible not to disturb him. After looking around the kitchen she decided to make pancakes. Half now and half when Sam wakes up. She drank her coffee, when she heard somebody knocking on the door. She looked at the clock. It was 6 am. Who could that be?

She opened the door and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of her. She had dark shoulder length hair that suited with her dark jeans and light blue shirt. She smiled at Andy.

„You are so beautiful! I can't belive he was right."

She looked at her, crossing her fingers in her mind „Sarah?"

„Yes! And you are Andy. Right? 'Cause If you're not I'm screwed" she looked serious for a second.

Andy smiled „Yes, I'm Andy"

„I'm so happy to finally meet you!" she put her bag down and hugged Andy.

Andy felt an instant wave of warmth and love „Me too."

They let go she took her bag again „Come in, I was about to make pancakes"

„Great, I'm starving"

They walked to the kitchen and Andy poured her some coffee.

„Sam is still sleeping, so let's keep it down a bit"

She smiled „Sure"

„I have been waiting for this, too long"

She was making the batter smiling.

„You know what." Sarah made a smart face „Let's make a pact. I already know we are going to be like sisters, so let's be honest about Sam and talk freely. No secrets."

Andy was surprised how forward she was „Yeah, okay." She fell in love with her immediately and the feeling was mutual.

She continued „Sam and I are pretty close and he has told a lot about you and I would like to tell you everything he forgot to mention to you. And I really want to know what he has already said and done."

„We haven't really... We are taking it slow. I mean we both like where we are at the moment, but nothing new."

„Why?"

„Partly 'cause we both know how the other feels. We haven't said anything but we know it's there. And we already enjoy it."

Sarah's eyes were big „ Have you even kissed?"

„Yeah. I kissed him in the hospital. Oh, and yesterday he kissed me, out of the blue." smiling remembering that.

Sarah put her head in her hands „He's hopeless"

Andy chuckled „At first I was also a bit restless but when I moved in..."

„You moved in?"

„Yeah...in the spare room. It's a long story and you can't tell Sam"

Sarah stood up „Sit and talk, I'll make the pancakes"

„Well... shortly, I was getting tired running between here, work and my place. So I made my friend Traci talk to Jerry how I need a place to stay for a while. She made sure that Oliver heard that and of course told Sam and then he asked me to stay here.„

„Genius!" she looked at Andy and turned to the pan „I told him from the beginning that you're the one"

„Beginning?" she was afraid to ask that question. It was already painful to hear that he had feelings since the blackout.

„That reminds me" she walked over and hugged her „thank you for getting him out of that undercover work." she went then back to cooking „He called me on the day you took him down. He was pissed off, but I could tell that there was something more than anger."

„Are you telling me that he has felt like this from the day we met?" Andy's eyes filled with tears.

„Honey, please don't cry" she walked over to her again „He didn't know what he was feeling. And when he did realize that his feelings were that strong, it was too late. Actually he still doesn't know how much he loves you."

„I feel like a jerk. I was with Luke and ... he even gave me advice about him and ..." Andy looked angry now „What the fuck?"

Sarah chuckled „I told you he was hopeless. He wanted you to be happy, even if it's not with him. Or some bullshit like that."

„I will kill him when he wakes up"

Sarah laughed „Take a number." she placed the first pancake on the plate „What was the other part?"

„Mh?"

„Taking it slow..."

„Oh, he isn't 100% healed and it's really bothering him. He is recovering quickly, but for him not quickly enough."

„Sounds like Sam"

Andy looked at Sarah, her new friend and smiled.

„I've always wanted a sister"

„Me too." Sarah smiled back. „So tell me more."

They continued to talk the whole morning, both glad that they have found each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam sat on his bed, still sleepy. He stood up and was happy he didn't feel any pain, but was disappointed when he started walking. Pain was something he had to deal daily, it was getting really annoying. He washed his face and took a pill. When he changed his clothes, he heard laughter. Andy's laugh, for him, was recognizable from everywhere but so was the other laugh. He smiled and walked out the room.

„Sarah?"

„Sammy!" she said running towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They hugged when Sam asked her „When did you arrive? Why are you even here? I said I'm fine and will visit you as soon as I can."

Sarah looked at him and tried to correct his hair. „I know, but I couldn't wait. I had to see myself that you are okay." she looked at him approvingly „You look good"

„As handsome as always" flashing a grin. Sarah chuckled.

„And the pain?" showing a little worry behind her face.

„Almost gone" he hugged her again „I've really missed you."

„Me too"

Andy sat behind the table watching these two. They were so similar, but at the same time they were like different pieces that went together perfectly.

Sarah moved to the table „Andy and I made some breakfast"

On cue Andy stood up and gave Sam a cup of coffee. They shared a look, he smiled at her.

„Thanks" meaning to say it to both of them but they all knew it was meant for Andy.

„When did you get here?" he said sitting down behind the table

„I think around six...Right Andy?

Andy walked behind Sam and placed a plate in front of him „Yeah, six"

„So you have been talking together for how long?" pointing the two of them

Andy was back with a knife and a fork „About four hours now..." she smiled at Sarah and gave Sam the cutlery.

„Really..? Seemed a lot less." she laughed and turned to her brother „Andy is awesome, I love her so much

Andy came back to the table with her juice smiling at Sarah, Sam was taking a sip of his coffee, at the same time reached out from his chair and pulled the next chair out for Andy. „So you are best friends now?"

„Yes! We talked about everything" Sarah said happily

„Everything?" His coffee cup made a loud thud when he looked up with huge eyes.

Sarah laughed and Andy joined her „Sammy don't look so shocked"

He took the plate with the pancakes and placed on for Andy and one for himself. „I'm afraid that you said something..."

„you would not mention yourself" Sarah finished „Don't worry, I didn't say anything embarrassing" she laughed when Sam's face went serious.

„If you mention that summer I will tell her about your prom" he threatened pouring some maple syrup.

Sarah had a smug on her face „If you say that I'll tell her about the time you got arrested" he wasn't expecting that and he accidentally poured some on the table.

„You got arrested!" Andy said taking a paper towel and wiping the table from his syrup.

Sam stared at Sarah „No, I didn't..." taking over the syrup cleaning.

Sarah laughed „Okay...we both keep our mouth shut" she raised her hand to shake „Deal?"

Sam grinned and shook her hand „Deal"

„Sam! Yuck..." his hand was sticky from the syrup and now Sarah's hand was too.

He laughed satisfied as she moved to the sink to wash her hand.

Andy loved watching them. There were only two of them, but it was like a family she wished to be part of.

Sam turned to Andy „Thank you for keeping her entertained."

„No problem, she is great."

„Yeah, she is" smiling softly „Why didn't you wake me up?" he said eating.

„I figured you were still tired from last night" she smirked and took a bite of her pancake.

He chuckled, thinking of last night.

* * *

><p>Sarah stood at the sink and watched them. They were so in sync, that they didn't even notice it them selves. Every time he moved, she moved or acted accordingly. Everything Andy wanted or needed, Sam was there to offer it. They were meant to be together, like two pieces, if joined could never be taken apart.<p>

* * *

><p>„Okay, I'll be back in two hours or so..." Andy walked from her room.<p>

„Oh, where are you going?" Sarah asked.

„She is meeting Traci" Sam answered.

Andy nodded and then made a puppy face at Sam and he laughed „Yes, you can take my truck, but.."

Andy smiled „Trust me I know... You can come Sarah, if you want"

„Thanks, but I want to catch up with my brother" she said looking at him.

„I thought you would" she understood „Do you want me to bring something back?"

„Chocolate ice cream" Sam said „A lot of it"

Both Andy and Sarah turned to him and said „We already have..." then they looked at each other, eyes big.

Sam laughed „You two didn't figure out that you both love chocolate ice cream? What did you talk about all morning?" he shook his head.

They ignored him and Sarah smiled „We are so going to have a movie night"

Andy nodded laughing, turning to Sam „Sam why have you been hiding her for so long?"

„Yeah Sam..." Sarah agreed.

„McNally, go before I change my mind about the truck."

Sarah and Andy laughed and said their good byes.

When the door closed Sarah sat on the couch next to Sam and hit him on his arm.

„That hurt..." he looked confused.

„Good. What the fuck are you doing?"

„What do you mean?"

„Andy..." she sighed „When are you going to say or do something?"

„Soon" he looked frustrated.

She rolled her eyes „She is happy how things are right now, but only because she knows something is going to happen."

„She said that?"

„Of course... she is here, in your house. What more do you want?"

„I want... I am happy how things are right now. If we both feel the same why rush it so bad?"

„You are skipping some important stuff..."

„Like what?"

„Like making out..."

He looked away „Trust me, things will fall in the right place. I'll make sure of it."

„Okay... I'm sorry, but she is incredible and I want her to be part of this family." she rested her head on his shoulder.

Sam put his hand around her „I know... It makes me happy to see you two get along so well."

She smiled „Me too. I really do consider her my new best friend"

They sat there silently for a second, then Sarah broke the silence.

„Andy mentioned something before"

„What?"

„That the second shot was supposed to hit her"

Sam didn't say anything.

„In the future, please... „

„I know, Sarah" he sighed „I'll be more careful and make sure **we both** come out of everything unharmed."

„Thank you."

„Want to watch TV."

„Sure, give me the remote"

„No way... You will skip everything good"

„No I don't..." she made a face „Now, give me the remote"

Sam ignored her and turned the TV on.

„Fine Sammy... I'll show her you're high school pictures" she looked pleased that she thought of that.

„You happen to carry one with you?" he looked skeptical

„I never know when I need you to do something" Sam was sure she was bluffing.

Sarah saw through him „Don't call my bluff, Sammy"

Sam laughed and handed it over to her sister „I missed you" he admitted.

„When are you leaving?"

„I have to go tomorrow night"

„So soon? Why?"

„Work. But I can come again at the end of the month. Andy and I already made plans."

Sam chuckled „Of course you did"

* * *

><p>When Andy got back with the ice cream they had a wonderful night. Sam was happy to see two of them together like they have known each other for years. Andy again felt like she was part of their little family. It made her look Sam in a different light, he was very open and relaxed. She hoped she could see that in him when they were together. They were starting to go to bed when they realized that Andy was in Sarah's room.<p>

„I can sleep on the couch, it's okay" said Andy

„No" Sam shook his head „you have to go to work tomorrow. You sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

„I cant do that, you have to ..."

Sarah stopped them both.

„Sam's bed is huge, I'm sure you can both sleep in there without touching each other." they wanted to argue but she continued „Andy you will sleep happy, that nobody has to sleep on the couch because of you and Sam you can hear when she wakes up and make her coffee in the morning."

They didn't say anything. Sarah stared at Andy.

„Okay, fine.." said Andy and looked at Sam.

„Okay..." he wasn't sure if it was a great idea, but he didn't want to argue anymore.

They each went to their room and a couple of minutes later Andy came to his room.

„Can I shower in here in the morning?"

„Sure" he said cleaning up a little bit.

She placed all her products in the bathroom and stepped back into the room. Sam adjusted the pillows, he then turned to her with a huge grin.

„So.. which side of the bed would you like to have?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam adjusted the pillows, he then turned to her with a huge grin.

„So.. which side of the bed would you like?"

„Right"

Sam threw an extra pillow on the right side and moved to his closet. Andy watched him and when he suddenly removed his shirt, she turned and headed to her side of the bed.

„You know you can change in the bathroom... I did" Andy mentioned

„Yeah I know" he grinned

„Oh I almost forgot" she walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She handed it to Sam.

„Your water"

„Thanks" he took it, slightly touching her fingers „It's really cold"

Andy frowned „You prefer cold..."

„I do" he smiled seriously.

They stared for a minute. Sam wasn't wearing a shirt and it was hard to keep her eyes on his eyes. When she stole too many glances to his chest she checked his bandage.

„When is your doctor appointment?"

„Day after tomorrow"

„Can I come with?"

„Sure, then you can be my girlfriend again" he grinned

Andy rolled her eyes and walked to her side of the bed. Sam turned off the lights and did the same.

* * *

><p>They both lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. It was a comfortable silence that lasted only few minutes, because Andy couldn't sleep nor stay silent.<p>

„Sam, you still awake..."

„Yeah"

She paused not sure how to start.

„Just say it" he was anxious to know what's on her mind.

„Sarah told me something" she turned to her side, facing Sam's right side.

It was dark but she saw how Sam rubbed her forehead.

„Do I want to know what?"

„No" Andy admitted, watching his arm.

„Do you want me to know?"

„Yes" she said silently.

Sam paused „Tell me"

„You sure? Because..."

„Andy" he turned his head to face her „Tell me"

She looked down and Sam turned his head back to look at the ceiling.

„What did you think of me the first time we met?"

„That's a question..."

„You can ask me a question, if you answer this"

Sam smirked accepting the conditions. „Okay"

Andy heard his smile from his answer.

„I was impressed...Very very pissed off, but impressed. You didn't back down or give up, you stayed where you were supposed to stay." he wanted to say more but didn't trust himself.

Andy thought that maybe Sarah was really right. Maybe it did go all the way back to that day.

„My question" Sam turned his head to her, wanting to ask about the blackout, but changed it at the last second.

„Do you like Sarah? he watched at the ceiling again.

„That's your question? Are you sure?"

Sam nodded.

Andy sighed knowing he wanted to know about the blackout „I was confused and wanted to be with somebody, talk to somebody, but nobody was around. I was alone." her eyes went sad „After I cried, I wanted to be with the one person who was there for me. So I just went to him. Following my gut, like you told me to."

Sam was surprised to hear her answer, but glad she told him.

Andy continued „Sarah is like a long lost sister, I love her" she laughed „We have so much in common and I love how you are with her."

„What do you mean?" he looked at her confused

„My turn..." she pointed her finger

Sam laughed silently.

„Why haven't you hit Luke?" she looked at him.

Sam was surprised „Do you want me to?"

„No, but I was pretty sure you would" she adjusted her pillow „I like to think that I know you and it didn't make sense."

He said quickly „I knew you didn't want me to, but I will now, that I know you'll understand" then slowed down „You think you know me?" he grinned.

She was confused „What? You know me too"

„That's not the same..."

„Yes it its"

„No, it's not."

Andy stood up and sat next to him legs crossed. Sam interested what's going to happen leaned on one side and rested his head on his hand.

„Okay, let's see then" she looked determined to win. Sam laughed, to him she looked adorable.

„Let's" Sam mocked her, looking like this was really serious.

„Who is the person I call the most when I need something"

He snorted „Me"

„No it's not" she thought for a second remembering last 5 times she needed something.

„Shit"

Sam laughed.

„What's my favorite flower?"

„Red rose, but you are thinking about changing that because of Luke"

„What about favorite car?"

„My truck" He smiled to himself saying that.

She stopped, trying to think something he can't know

„Why do I like the right side of the bed?"

„You don't, you want the side closer to the window so when the sun shines in the morning you could feel it"

„Four out of four" he grinned

Andy was hiding, how shocked she was that he knew all the answers so quickly.

„Okay, Swarek. Give me your best shot" she looked a bit angry, ready to answer better and faster than him.

„Why do I hate to work in the morning?"

„You don't hate it...You like it because it's the opposite what you did while being undercover"

„What's my favorite piece of clothing you own?

„That cute white dress"

„Who do I love?"

Andy without thinking said „Me" she then paused confused „Wait, what?"

Sam sat next to her inches away from her „Who do I love?" he repeated.

Andy could feel his hand touch her waist. He moved his lips to her neck and kissed it gently.

They looked each other and Andy whispered „Me..."

He kissed her softly and looked at her, seeing the desire in her eyes. Andy put her hand on his chest and pushed him on his back. She carefully tried not to put so much pressure on his wound, while moving closer to Sam.

„Don't worry about me" he rolled on the bed that he was now on top of her. He traced his hand from her high waist to her thigh. At the same time leaning in to kiss her.

Andy pulled him closer feeling him with every part of her body. The moment their lips touched Andy deepened the kiss, wanting more. While putting her leg around him he brushed his wound and she felt his muscles tighten.

She pulled away, his lips still close. „I'm sorry"

„It's okay" he kissed her but she pulled away again, regretting it instantly.

He sighed and laid back on his own side. She came to his side keeping a hand on his chest.

„Sam... What if it was me who was with a bullet wound"

He touched her cheek „I would tell you to take a cold shower and get used to me being so sexy all the time?" he grinned

She laughed, but played along „How? You are so handsome..." moving closer to kiss him. He put his arms around her.

„It's just something you have to deal with." he kissed her neck again moving lower.

„I can't stop you anymore" she admitted.

„Good" meeting her lips again. He turned to be on top of her again and raised her top with his hand, lips still on hers.

Sam pulled away realizing something „You have to go to work in the morning"

„So?"

„If we start this you will be late for work..."

„I sleep in all the time"

„This time you won't get any sleep"

Andy chuckled „I don't mind"

„I do" he kissed her softly one more time and laid down next to her, still holding on hand over her waist.

Andy sighed „How do you expect me to sleep now?"

Sam held her closer „Right here, in my arms..."

She smiled and hoped they will continue this tomorrow.

When she fell asleep, Sam looked at her, not believing that she was here. In his house, in his bed, in his arms, safe and loved.

* * *

><p>Andy woke up her head on Sam's shoulder. She smiled remembering last night and snuggled closer to him.<p>

„Andy, you already snoozed your alarm three times." Sam said eyes still closed.

„It's so unfair." Andy frowned

„You have to go" touching her back

„And you were supposed to make me coffee"

„I did"

Andy looked on the nightstand, one hot cup off coffee waiting for her.

„When did you do that?"

„15 minutes ago, there is one cup in the kitchen to go."

She kissed Sam on the cheek "Thank you!" and got ready for work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

„You are unbelievable! How can't see what's right in front of you?" Andy yelled.

„What is that supposed to mean?"

„You have a way of knowing things about me, that I even don't know. Most of the time we think alike and don't need words to communicate. And now..."

He breathed angrily and started slowly „That doesn't change the fact that .."

„There is no fact, there is a one tenth of a fact and it's fading away as we speak"

When Sam didn't answer she took her jacket.

„Whatever..." and walked out of the door, into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>12 hours earlier<strong>

* * *

><p>Traci and Andy walked to work laughing. She told Traci what had happened last night and Traci looking at Andy knew that she had found the right guy. Every time she mentioned his name, Traci could see her face full of happiness and joy. Andy thought of Sam all the time, so she decided to text him.<p>

_At work. Miss you already!_

She knew he was sleeping and he'll probably respond to her later. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating.

_Still in bed. Want you here..._

Andy smiled, thinking about last night and how things might of gone if she didn't had work today. She wrote back quickly.

_Want to be there...:D I'm not sure if I can wait until after work._

Sam responded.

_Can I join you and Sarah for lunch?_

Andy wanted to speak with Sarah about last night, but she wanted to see Sam more. Knowing how open Sam and Sarah were, maybe they could talk about it after all.

_Yes! See you at lunch._

* * *

><p>„Come on Sarah we are going to be late"<p>

„No we are not" she made final touches to her make up.

„How do i look"

Sam grinned still annoyed after waiting her for half an hour.

„I am blinded by your beauty. Let's go!"

„Thank you" she ignored his tone and walked to the car.

„So tell me what happened last night"

„What do you mean"

„Come on... You really want me to believe that you slept in the same bed without touching or

speaking to each other?"

„You said it for your self... It's a huge bed" he grinned.

Sarah crossed her hands „Your mean!"

„I'm pretty sure Andy wants to tell you herself..."

Sarah cut him off „So something happen?"

„If something happened"

"Okay... Drive quicker... I want to know already"

* * *

><p>They were waiting for Andy.<p>

„Go get her" Sarah said

„She knows were to come"

„I know but go. Make her come quicker, I want to talk."

Sam laughed but got out of the car. He knew she was changing her clothes so he headed for the locker room. Thinking about what to say if she is half naked. He smiled to himself, imagining her half naked. He saw that the door was a bit open so he just pushed it a little.

He wasn't prepared to see what he saw. Luke and Andy were kissing. Her hands were on his chest and he pushed her to the lockers.

He stepped back and walked away quickly. Trying to get that image out of his head. It was making his heart stop so he quickened his pace. He needed to get out. He had seen them together before, but this time Andy was his. Or he thought she was.

Sam passed Sarah outside.

„She'll be out in a second, I have to go"

„What? Where?"

He didn't answer, just walked away.

* * *

><p>Andy's shirt was dirty from the last arrest so before going to Sam and Sarah, who were waiting outside, she went to change. She was almost finished when Luke stepped in.<p>

„What are you doing here?"

„I want to talk"

"We have talked enough! Leave!"

„Andy, this is stupid..."

„No you are! You decided that this was over the moment you kissed her"

„Please Andy, it was a mistake"

Andy looked into his eyes „No, we were a mistake"

She walked to the door but he stopped before she reached it.

„I still love you."

„I don't"

„Yes you do, you still feel something for me"

„Yeah your right, I do... It's called disgust"

„I know you love me to" he said firmly

Luke grabbed her elbows with both of his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Andy put her hands on his chest to push him away but he pushed her against the locker. Moving his body closer to her. She hit him with his knee, pushed him away and hit him again breaking his nose.

„What the fuck Andy?"

„Don't touch me, ever again!" she walked out but came back.

„You know what else... Don't speak, write or look at me! And when I say ever again, I mean it!" she walked away angry.

When outside, she saw Sarah waiting. Andy walked to her and gave her a hug.

„Hi Andy"

„Hi, where is Sam?" She looked confused.

„I'm not sure, he just left. We can call him later, let's go eat" she tried to distract Andy by asking her about last night but knew it wasn't working.

„What do you mean he just left?" seeing how Sarah tried to keep her off the subject she smiled for her.

„Okay, just because it's your last day here and I really want to talk to you about last night"

„Good, 'cause Sam didn't tell me anything."

They acted like everything was okay but Andy couldn't stop thinking what happened with Sam? So she texted him.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later he got a text from Andy.<p>

_Where are you!?_

He put the phone back in his pocket. His mind was clouded with different images of her and Luke. _Why did she kiss me then? Does he really still love Luke? I knew I should've waited longer, so Luke wouldn't be an issue._

Sam walked home, half way there he felt a short pain in his stomach. He was actually glad that it was there. He didn't know what to feel, but pain was good. Physical pain was familiar and he could manage that. Even when that pain was mixed with emotional pain seeing Andy with Luke again.

An hour later he received another text.

_I'll be home early, hope everything is ok. Call me._

Sam looked over the facts. _Maybe I misunderstood something._ He sighed. Fact was she was kissing him. He thought about texting her back, but to say what...? If she wants to be with him again, why stall it so long and why be with him? He heard Sarah come through the door.

„Sam?"

„In here"

„Where did you go?"

„I had to go, I'm sorry"

„Andy was really worried, but I told her not to be"

She studied Sam's face „Was I right?"

„I'm okay, I'll talk to her when she gets home" he smiled hiding everything from her. He knew that she would stay longer if she thinks something is wrong.

„I'm not stupid, Sammy"

„It's work stuff...and the pain. I'll get over it."

She knew he was lying again „Okay" she sighed „Want to give me a ride to the airport"

„Sure" he half hugged her. Knowing she saw past through her and still dropped it.

„I love you" he said to her

„I know, I love you too" she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>When he got back, he saw a blonde female standing at the door. He parked the car and walked over to her.<p>

„Hi, sorry. But does Andy live here?"

„Yes"

„These came to her old apartment"

She handed him some letters and a bunch of red roses.

„Thank you"

„Tell her I said hi" she stood awkwardly and then walked away.

Sam but everything on the corridor table. He read the different flower cards, that were addressed to Andy.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for last night!<em>

_Love, Luke._

_I love and miss you! Luke_.

* * *

><p>After these two he stopped reading. All this time with Sarah made Sam think again that he was overreacting and something was wrong, but these flowers, these cards just made him angry. Not even knowing exactly what or who was he angry at. If Luke was here he would beat all kinds of shit out of him. So probably him. But also himself... He didn't see this coming. At all. He took a beer and waited for Andy to come home.<p>

When she walked in he had drank at least five or six bottles of beer and a few glasses of scotch. He wasn't drunk but not far from it either.

She looked worried „Are you okay?"

„Yes" he said shortly

„Then why didn't you text me back?" she took off her jacket and placed it on the couch.

„I was busy"

„That's your excuse to skipping lunch to I'm guessing" her eyebrow raised.

He nodded.

„Did something happen?"

„What's going on with you and Luke?" he blurted out.

She was confused „Nothing"

„What about today? Still nothing?"

„Just say it." Andy wasn't sure where he was going with this.

He pointed at the flowers and read one card out loud.

„Thank You for last night! Love Luke."

„That's bullshit. He knows I live here now, he did that on purpose."

„This wasn't sent here, it was to your old apartment"

„Still... How can you believe that?" she was confused „After last night, I thought that..."

„No Andy, after last night **I** thought something." he stood from his chair „But let's keep me out of this for a second. I can't believe that you would do that to yourself! After everything."

Andy snorted.

„If you really think you need this then go, no need to spare my feelings." he took another sip of his drink.

„Are you fucking kidding me? I don't want to go back to Luke? Where did you get this idea?

„After seeing your make out session, it was hard, not to get this idea."

„You saw us?" she was pissed.

Sam didn't say anything.

„He was forcing himself on me. Why didn't you come in and interrupt or hit him? How is it possible to see us kiss, sorry... see him kiss me and not hear what happened after that?" she walked back and forth not believing this situation.

He was surprised to hear that but it was hurtful to know that he walked away when she needed her. His anger faded. „Shit," he held the bridge of his nose "I thougt that..."

„How?" Andy yelled.

Sam tried again „I thought that..."

„What? That I was still in love with Luke?"

He hesitated, but told the truth „Yes"

She laughed still angry „Did you forgot what he did to me? That I left him?"

He noticed how she changed the subject „That's not the same... Do you love him?"

She paused and Sam threw his hands in the air.

„That's all I wanted to hear" Sam turned his back at her, he was not expecting that.

„I was supposed to marry him! Of course I have some feelings for him. But not the same I used to have." she tried to explain to him, when he turned again.

„So just the occasional making out sessions" he knew that was over the line, but he was getting mad at Luke again.

„You are unbelievable! How can't see what's right in front of you?" Andy yelled.

„What is that supposed to mean?" he crossed his hands.

„You have a way of knowing things about me, that I even don't know. Most of the time we think alike and don't need words to communicate. And now..."

He breathed angrily and started slowly „That doesn't change the fact that .."

„There is no fact, there is a one tenth of a fact and it's fading away as we speak"

When Sam didn't answer she took her jacket and shook her head.

„Whatever..." she walked out of the door, into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Andy walked out of the door. Sam stood in the room alone. _Shit!_ Her walking out made everything clearer. He thought what he had just said, what she said. _Fuck!_ He threw his glass against the wall. Shattering it everywhere. _Why do keep letting her go?_ Sam put his shoes on and ran after her.

She stopped a the road looking right and left. He spotted her two blocks away walking towards him. He raised an eyebrow. She was coming back. He sighed in relief and walked to her.

Andy's breath quickened, as did her pace. Last few steps she jogged and threw her arms around him.

„I'm sorry"

„No I'm sorry" he held her tightly „I almost let you go again, I can't believe I let that happen"

They stayed there for a minute.

Andy pulled away „I don't know why I got angry?"

„Andy, I accused you of being with Luke" he shook his head „I'm sorry..."

„No Sam. I know that you are over protective and jealous..." he looked down but Andy smiled „and I love it. I really do."

He studied her face „This is bad... I can't think clearly when I'm with you."

„Did you really think I wanted to be with Luke?"

„Yeah, I never got why you weren't angry at him anymore, you took the whole situation so easily. And I didn't ask what happened after your phone call with him." he sighed „The kiss and the flowers just confirmed, what was at the back of my mind."

„I wasn't angry anymore because I didn't care. I had other things to think about"

Sam looked confused.

Andy smiled realizing something „I haven't told you yet. What else could you think?"

„You haven't told me what?"

She rested her hand on his chest, looked into his eyes „I love you."

Sam smiled widely „You do?" pulling her closer.

„Yes, I do." she leaned in and they kissed softly.

„Let's go inside" Sam parted from her leaving one hand on her waist.

„Why? It's a beautiful night" she was confused.

„You are cold Andy. We can sit in the backyard, if we can find you a blanket"

They started to walk „How do we do that?"

„You mean knowing what what the other is thinking before we say it?"

She smiled „Yeah"

„For me.. Your face is easy to read... and I like to think that I know you pretty well" he grinned.

„Oh yeah" she stopped turning to him „I have a question for you, Officer Swarek" she grinned back.

„Go ahead, McNally"

„Who do I love?"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss „Me"

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the backyard. Andy was wrapped in a blanket, her legs on his lap. It was a beautiful night with moon shining through the tree. Light from the window was enough to see each other but not bright enough to over power the moonlight.<p>

„Hope you didn't take your meds with that." she watched him drink his beer.

„No, I stopped taking them"

„Why?"

„When I'm with you I forget the pain, so as long as I have you, I'm good."

Andy blushed a bit. „Can I ask you a question?"

He chuckled „Andy, you can ask me anything, anytime."

„Good, now remember that when I ask the question" she pointed out.

„Why did you let me go on the night of the blackout?" she asked silently.

He though for a second „You were emotional and to be honest I thought... or I liked the idea that you couldn't go with it because of Luke."

Andy raised an eyebrow but then she turned sad „You thought that I might leave him"

„I was thinking about it all the time, and some how this seemed the perfect reason why you left" he smiled sadly „Why did you leave?"

„I had a horrible day, feeling alone, I was making out with my training officer, Luke called..." she sighed „I felt guilty and stupid and embarrassed... Afraid what you would think of me. But after, I did question my relationship with Luke. That's why I wanted to go to his cabin, to talk things through, to think..."

„Oh..." he thought of that day

„What the fuck was the It was what it was?" she remembered angrily.

He felt bad now „I thought I made you a favor of letting you off the hook. Luke came before you, making sure I would let you go before the shift ended, so you had time to get ready. He also had the decency to tell me, how busy you were going to be there." he finished his beer „So I was pissed at him, for being alive. When it influenced our work, I dropped it and promised to be there for you."

„I'm sorry"

„For what?" he looked confused

„When I came to talk to you I wanted a reason not to go to the cabin...but I chickened out."

„I pushed you out, because I was mad. If I had called you earlier like I wanted to ..."

„I was looking at my phone all the time, hoping you would call or text or something. I was too embarrassed to do it myself." she chuckled „We make an excellent couple"

„Is that what we are now?" Sam grinned.

„It's weird to call you my boyfriend, you are so much more that that."

„I'm your partner" he leaned to her.

„And I am yours" they kissed. Sam deepened the kiss, but Andy pulled away.

„Speaking of that..." she made a smart face

Sam groaned knowing this was going to take some time.

„When I told you that I love how protective you are"

„I am working on that" Sam quickly admitted.

„Don't, I really love it"

He raised his eyebrow „Even I know it is annoying"

„You know when you see a happy couple together and you can tell, how much he loves her"

„Yeah"

„With you it's like that all the time. You have my back all the time." she smiled thinking about it „Even when I'm alone. Best part of it is that everybody notices it immediately. You remember at the Penny? Were this drunk guy started to talk to me. You were few feet away from me talking to Oliver but just one look from you and he got it. And that time we weren't even together. I love the feeling that I belong to you"

He thought that Andy didn't know that, but like always, she found a way to surprise him.

„Thank you" he smiled „Cause I wasn't working on that, it's impossible."

Andy laughed.

„Do you know what I love about you?"

„Besides everything" she grinned.

„The way you trust me... there is no safe net" he held her hand „I noticed it a long time ago, it was part of the reason why I fell in love with you. Remember that insane asshole at work, who pulled a gun at everybody."

* * *

><p><em>Guy at the front desk was getting nervous and angry, because Chris wasn't paying any attention to him. He pulled a gun out and held it to a civilian's head.<em>

_„Everybody shut up! And you" pointing to Chris „Listen to me"_

_Andy was behind her desk and moved to get a clear view. Everybody stayed still._

_„Okay, just calm down. I'll help you." said Chris_

_„Good...everybody stay where you are or I'll shoot" he pointed the gun at everyone, also looking behind him and he stopped when he saw Oliver walking towards him._

_„You can but the gun down now" Oliver said gently.  
><em>

_„No! I can't, they will take my Billy away?"_

_„We can't let that happen" Oliver was trying to reason with him, but it turned out that Billy was his pigeon._

_„I will shoot these bastards who took him, I will shoot everybody who moves" looking around._

_Oliver continued to calm him, but he got more and more angry._

_Andy saw Sam walk in the room. He was behind him looking how Oliver tried to talk to him. Sam searched for Andy and when their eyes locked Andy stood on the chair._

_She yelled „Hey! I took your Billy!"_

_He turned to her „You!" _

_The moment he pointed his gun at Andy, Sam took him down. Everybody else moved to help Sam._

_Moment later Traci came to Andy „Are you insane?" Andy stepped down from the chair._

_„What?" she asked confused._

_„When did you have the time to call Swarek?"_

_„I didn't"_

_„So you two thought of this just by looking each other for a second"_

_„I knew he would take him down"_

_„How?"_

_„Because... „ she thought about it, not understanding why she had to explain, it seemed easy, but she couldn't really explain it when she tried_.

* * *

><p>„What's the other part? Why you fell in love with me..."<p>

„Our little fights in the car" he laughed and she joined.

„Oh..." she remembered „Sarah, told me that you loved how competitive I am?"

„Yeah I do. You do this face." he smiled remembering „It's adorable"

„What? My competitive face is scary and intimidating" Andy disagreed.

„If you say so. But for me it's adorable." he pulled her closer an kissed her forehead.

„Actually, we should go to bed soon. You have work tomorrow."

Andy sighed annoyed.

„But first tell me." he looked serious with a little hint of worry.

„Tell you what?"

„You are keeping something from me"

„How do you know?"

„You are waiting for the right time to tell me. This is it."

„Okay, but please don't get mad at me or laugh. I'm not sure how you are going to react."

He was now amused „I'll stay neutral."

She took one breath and spoke quickly „I made Traci talk to Jerry, when Oliver was listening, that I needed to place to stay. So Oliver would tell you and you would ask me to stay with you. Because everything was moving so slowly and I was getting really tired of running between houses."

„I know"

„What? How?" she was surprised.

„I wanted to do the same thing. Not like you did it, but the same. I saw how tired you were getting so I made some phone calls, but found out you had a six moth contract. Finally I decided to ask you anyway, but Oliver barged in and told me everything and I knew you had to be behind that." he chuckled „It was a really nice plan by the way"

„Thank you" she laughed

„Talking about Jerry and Oliver... We should let them know who won the bet"

„Oh, yeah. I can deliver the good news to Jerry" she adjusted herself looking for her phone.

„You mean bad news"

„No, he bet that I would be the first to say it"

„But I was first"

„No you wasn't." she laughed „It doesn't count if you say it in a form of a question"

„The fuck it does"

„No way"

„You understood what I meant with that"

She made a face „Maybe I didn't. In that case you haven't said anything to me"

„Are kidding me? I can't let Oliver lose this bet. It's humiliating, he has been mocking me since the day I met you, that I should say something to you." he looked already annoyed thinking how Oliver was going to joke about it.

She thought for a second „Fine. But give the money you win to Jerry, he worked really hard on this"

Sam chuckled „How did you know I bet money."

„I have my ways." she snuggled closer to him.

He but his arm around her.

„So from the day we met... Sarah was right."

„She told you?" he rolled his eyes, making a mental note to tell some of her secrets.

„Yeah, at first I was really sad about it but now..." she took off her blanket and jacket. Sat on his lap facing him.

„It makes me want you more" she started to unbutton her shirt slowly, moving closer to him.

Sam have never wanted her more. They came closer wrapping their hands around each other.

„Maybe we should go inside" he suggested.

Andy pulled back and started to button her shirt. „If you don't want make out, you can just say so" she said jokingly, but stood up and walked to the back door.

Sam walked behind her, turned her around kissed her moving forward, until she was against the wall. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it open, buttons falling everywhere. He kissed her passionately, moving his hands on her soft skin. After a minute he pulled apart for a second to look into her eyes.

„I love you!"

She smiled and kissed him with everything she had. He moved his face to her neck and moved lower. He picked her up and Andy held her legs tightly around him. Sam kissed her trying to move to the bedroom, but made a small stop at the kitchen. He put her on the kitchen counter.

Andy took his shirt off and their bodies collided again. He kissed her neck again to catch their breath. Andy spoke softly.

„Why do I get the feeling that we will never make it to bed"

Sam chuckled and started to remove Andy's pants. They looked at each other and Sam kissed her.

„We will make it there... eventually" she laughed and kissed him again. When they deepened the kiss and Andy removed Sam's belt buckle they heard somebody knocking on the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam yelled frustrated.

Andy chuckled at his response so Sam asked her "Are you waiting someone?"

Andy shook her head, and pulled him closer, leaning in to kiss him. There was another knock on the door.

They both stopped and looked at each other. Sam sighed pissed off.

"I am going to kill that person"

Andy was in her underwear so Sam moved her down from the counter and pointed to his room. She picked up her clothes and threw Sam his shirt as he was moving on the front door.

He opened it and couldn't believe, who was standing there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam opened the door and Luke stared at him.

„Oh hell no!" and shut the door.

„Come on Swarek, open up" he heard him through the door.

„Fuck off, Callaghan" he stood, holding his fingers at the bridge of his nose, hoping he would leave.

„I need to talk to her" he slurred his words.

„You are drunk, go home" Sam heard him laugh.

„I'm not drunk" he heard him stumble and maybe fall.

Sam stood there not sure what to do. He took his phone and called Oliver.

* * *

><p><em>„Long night Sammy?"<em>

_„Something like that. You working?"_

_„Yeah, on the streets, near you actually"_

_„I have a drunk Callaghan at my door step. Could you work your magic."_

_„Mm.."_

_„I will buy you lunch"_

_„Sure, I'll be there in four minutes."_

_„Thanks, man"_

* * *

><p>Luke was mumbling something, but Sam was too pissed off to even care.<p>

„Is that Luke?" Andy was just wearing a longer light blue shirt, leaving her long tanned legs naked.

Sam sighed „Yes"

„What is he doing here?" she frowned

„He wants to talk to you?"

„I made pretty clear to him, not to contact me."

„Oliver is coming to pick him up"

„Okay" Andy started to walk to him.

„Wait, wait..." he ran to her and picked her up.

„There is glass on the floor" he explained

Her arms were around his neck. „Well thank you Officer for saving me"

He grinned „No problem, just doing my job" he said walking to the couch.

„Well if you ask me, you are really good at it"

„Thank you. Were would you like to be put down?" he grinned

„I would say on your bed, but I'm kind of liking being right here" she kissed him softly.

Then she gasped „Put me down"

He was confused, but he put her down.

„Your wound..." she raised his shirt and tried to look under the bandage,

„Does it hurt?"

„Not more than usual"

She looked worried.

„It's almost nothing. Really." he reassured her

She looked relived and smiled.

„I would say stop worrying, but I know you better"

She smiled wanting to continue what they started. They heard a car park in front of the house. Sam looked at her, as she sat on the couch.

„I'll take care of this"

He opened the door and saw Luke drinking last drop from his bottle.

„Oh.. Swarek. You missed the party"

Sam waved to Oliver and helped Luke up. He started to move inside, but Sam closed the door.

„No, no, no...I need to see her" Luke leaned on the door

Oliver pulled him back.

„Hey buddy, let's call her tomorrow. She is sleeping"

„What? She is?"

Sam nodded.

„Keep it down then" he started to whisper.

„What happened to your nose, man" Oliver checked his face.

„Nothing" he studied himself pushing away Oliver's and Sam's help.

„I'm good, I'll get in the car" Luke wobbled in the car's direction.

Oliver turned to Sam „Frank told me that you are coming back to work in a few days."

„Yeah, I'll get the okay from the doctor tomorrow"

„So" he kept looking at the door „How is McNally"

Sam smirked „None of your business"

„Come on Sammy!"

The door opened and they both turned to see her.

„Sam?"

„Hello McNally" Oliver looked down „McNally's legs"

Andy forgot that she wasn't wearing any pants. Her face went red and she tried to hide herself behind the door.

„Hi, I'm just going to go back..." she looked at Sam letting him know that they had some unfinished business.

Sam patted him on the shoulder „Thanks, man. I got to go"

„What did that look meant?"

Sam was at the door grinning „It means that you won the bet"

„Yeah, Sammy!" he threw his hands in the air „In your face Barber!" he took his phone "I have to call him right now"

„Give my winnings to Jerry" Sam added

Oliver waived him off and started a loud, cheering conversation with Jerry.

Sam laughed and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Andy was cleaning the floor from glass. Her hair was a bit messy and you could see her black bra through the light blue shirt. She was on her knees trying to get little pieces of glass off the carpet. When she reached forward on her hands, to put these pieces in the trash can, her shirt moved so you could see her black underwear. Exposing her legs at full length.<p>

Sam was mesmerized by this. At this moment it hit him, how much he really loved her. Every part of her. There is nothing not to love about her. She looked up and smiled when she saw him staring.

„I'm almost done" she pulled her hair back and continued cleaning.

„Did you broke Callaghan's nose?"

„I kneed him in the crotch, pushed him and then broke his nose" She flashed a smile

Sam laughed remembering the line. He was now more than sure, that she is going to be his, for the rest of his life. There is nothing and no one who could keep him away from her.

Sam then helped Andy clean up and after they both walked to the bedroom. It was late so they just kissed good night for few minutes and promised to continue tomorrow.

* * *

><p>When Andy went to work Sam decided to make some changes in the house. He made some room in his closet, installed an extra shelf in the bathroom and emptied some drawers. Sam made some changes in the hallway too. Got rid of the pointless shit and replaced the small mirror with a full length mirror and a lamp, that was in the guest room before. Also adding a little more space were she could keep her make up. Knowing Andy likes sunlight, he removed the dark curtains in his bedroom and left the white see-through ones stay. He also went to the store to get some groceries and flowers for Andy's nightstand.<p>

Sam's doctors appointment was in a few hours and Andy promised to come home and change before they went together. He thought about putting all her stuff into his room himself, but wasn't sure if he should snoop around her things like that. Finally he just went to her room and started collecting her things to bring back to his bedroom. Their bedroom.

„Sam?" Andy walked through the door. „I'll take a quick shower, then we can go"

„Okay" he responded

Andy ran to her room, when she was there she saw that it was empty. Most of her stuff was gone. She was confused for a second but a wide smile appeared to her face. Andy went to Sam's bedroom. She couldn't believe her eyes.

„Do you like it?" Sam was standing behind her resting his hands on her waist.

„It looks so different"

The bedroom was bright and Sam had even put new bed sheets, what Sarah had bought for him long time ago and he tossed them far away in the closet. She was surprised how well her things suited with his.

„So you know that you belong here" he wrapped his arms around her.

Andy was still smiling „I love it!" she turned and kissed him. Andy meant to kiss him quickly, but the kiss deepened. When they parted to get some air, Andy took a step back.

„I have to shower.. and then we have to go" she said that but her hands and eyes were still locked on him.

Sam chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips. „Go..."

* * *

><p>After visiting the doctor, Andy had to go back to finish her shift, while Sam went along to give some papers to Frank and talk about coming back to work. They walked in and walked in different directions. When Andy turned Jerry was there with Traci.<p>

„How was at the doctors appointment" Traci asked.

„Good, he went to talk to Frank... about coming back to work."

„That's great!" Traci smiled and stared at Andy.

„What?" she then realized, turning to Jerry little amused „Oh... Sorry about the bet Jerry, did Oliver give you Sam's cut."

„After laughing at me through the phone in the middle of the night, yes he did" Jerry looked annoyed, but then smiled widely „But don't worry, we are having a poker night tomorrow. I'm going to win back my cut and then his."

Oliver walked in eating a sandwich „Don't be so sure buddy, remember what happened last time you said that" he took another bite „You lost" grinning at him.

Traci laughed and pulled Andy away.

„So are you together now?"

Andy smiled „Yes"

„So this is actually happening..." Traci was happy for her.

„You have no idea what he did to his room..." she beamed with happiness.

The walked together, Andy telling her everything.

* * *

><p>Andy was almost finished with changing into her uniform, when Sam walked in.<p>

„I talked to Frank and he said I can come to work tomorrow."

„That's great" Andy smiled.

„I'm behind a desk for a week, but it's better then nothing."

Andy grinned coming closer „Does that mean that we can make out while working?"

Sam chuckled „I hope so, but when our situation interferes work, Frank will break us up"

„You talked about it with him?"

„He brought it up..." he explained „and also Luke transferred."

„Good"

„Don't you want to know where or why?"

„No" she frowned and laughed „It seems like you and Luke have something going on. You keep talking about him. Should I be worried" she mocked him.

„Very funny" but Sam was more than happy that she was so indifferent about him. There was nobody between them now.

„I have to go back to work, are you staying or are you picking me up later? Because I can get a ride with Traci."

„I'll go home right now, and after your shift let's meet at the Penny" he offered his idea.

„Sounds good" she kissed him softly „See you there."

* * *

><p>They were having a great time at the Penny. Both of them hadn't have much time to hang out with their friends. They weren't sure if they should let everybody know that they are together, but knowing Oliver, everyone probably already knew. But they still stayed with their own friends.<p>

When Andy stood up and went to the bathroom, Sam followed her with his eyes. Knowing he would do that she looked back and smiled to Sam. He laughed, finished his drink and walked over to the bathrooms, waiting for Andy to come out.

„Are you stalking me" Andy joked walking out and stopping in front of Sam.

„Only when you are wearing these jeans" Sam checked her out again and Andy blushed.

„You know what, you haven't bought me a drink" she played with her hair „Do I have to flirt with you like that bartender?" she tried copy what the bartender did.

Sam laughed „So you noticed..."

„Of course I did, I was ready to come over. Turns out you are not the only one with jealousy issues." Andy looked around and Sam touched her chin raising it so he could look into her eyes. When she did, he dropped his hand and stood really close to Andy. He had a smug on his face.

„If I was a nice guy I would ask you to go out with me, like on a real date. Buy you dinner and take a romantic walk in the city." he moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes „But there's a problem"

She snorted „You're not a nice guy"

„With you, I'm always the nice guy" he was a little serious so Andy would now that it is true.

„So what's the problem?"

He paused to stare at her eyes „Every time I see you I want to be close to you, when I'm close to you I need to kiss you and when I kiss you..." he moved closer „I can't stop."

There was silence for a minute when they were intoxicated by each other.

„I have the same problem..." Andy admitted and Sam raised an eyebrow.

„Every time I see you I want to take your clothes off" she looked at his chest and traced her finger from his chest to his belt buckle.

When Andy looked back up. The intensity and wanting, that came from his eyes, made her part her lips a little. She felt every part of her, wanting to collide with his. He was sure she could hear his heart beat, because it was going to come out of his chest. He closed his eyes to collect himself and half grinned.

„This is really dangerous"

Andy cleared her throat „The drive home is going to be dangerous"

They stood there a little longer, taking each other in.

„You're right" he finally said „We should go." he held his hand out and Andy smiled, putting her hand into his hand.

They walked out of the Penny still holding hands, for everybody to see that they were together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It has been two weeks. Sam is back on the street with Andy and everything was more than perfect. They had a lot of work, but every free time they got, was spent together. Mostly it was on the couch with pizza and beer or having sex. Neither of them were complaining. They both loved the way they were living.

Sarah visited them again and was so happy that they were together. She started to give hints to Sam about asking her to marry him. Sam ignored them, but he didn't deny that he was been thinking about it. Not now of course...later, a lot later. Sarah also made Andy promise to visit her and her family. She was looking forward to that. Knowing her family must have been as sweet as she. Andy had never felt more like home, than with Sam and Sarah. Or even Sam alone, they were like one. Thinking and wanting the same things, arguing frequently, ending it with making out. Life was perfect, for both of them

* * *

><p>Andy was taking a sip of her red wine.<p>

„I'm a little bit nervous."

„Why?" he tried to hide that he felt the same way.

„I don't know. Maybe because on dates you feel the need to think about what the other person is thinking about you"

„You mean prejudice..." understanding her.

„Yeah... But we already know each other and also know what we feel."

„Maybe being here" he looked around the restaurant „just makes us feel out of our comfort zone"

Andy looked around „I like this place, it's nice"

„But..." Sam encouraged.

„But your right, it's not me...It's not us." she smiled.

Sam chuckled „I promised you a proper date and when we finally dress up and go, you want to go home to our pizza and beer."

Andy laughed „Yeah, I do. But this is technically our first date, I don't want to miss it."

„Me neither" he smiled „But if you don't like it and want to go home, let me know" saying it a little seriously, reassuring that it's okay to want it.

„Okay, but the only reason, why I would want to go early is you"

Sam didn't understand and Andy explained. She lowered her voice so only he could hear him.

„You have no idea how hard it is, not to think about sex when I look at you"

„You think it it's hard for you?" Sam raised his eyebrows „You are practically naked."

„No I'm not. It just a strapless dress, you said I looked nice"

„You are beautiful" he touched her hand on the table „Too beautiful..."

„Thank you." she smiled „But I get what you mean" waving her hand to her face to cool herself down.

„Why did you wear this cologne?"

„What do you mean? I always wear this cologne"

„No you don't." she accused him „You are telling me that you haven't noticed how I keep hovering around you, when you wear this?"

„No, I thought that you did that because of me"

„Remember the night shift, when we made out in the car."

„You mean when you started to make out with me?" he pointed out.

„Are you telling me that you don't want to repeat that?" she smirked back „Anyway, that was because of your cologne"

„Really?" His thought still remembering their time together in the car.

„Yeah" she admitted „It's the same one you wore on he night of the blackout and last night in the kitchen and ..."

„Andy, can we not remember the times we had sex, it's difficult enough" he took his ice water and drank it, hoping it will cool him down.

„Sorry, your right. I just can't stop thinking about sex"

They heard the waiter coughed for attention „Excuse me, would you like some more wine?"

Andy looked down embarrassed and Sam chuckled, letting the waiter pour more wine.

„He left, you can look around now?" Sam smiled.

„This was so embarrassing!"

Sam laughed „It wasn't that bad..."

Andy snorted „Of course not. Could you warn me when he sneaks up behind me again, so I wouldn't say something stupid like ..."

Sam stopped her with his look and the waiter placed their food and left.

„Thank you!" She said relived.

„You're welcome." He hid his amusement from her.

Andy looked how he took a bite of his stake „It's getting a bit weird how manly you are"

He chuckled „I'm a manly man, what can I do. Actually you should see Oliver, when he is drunk"

She was confused „I've seen him at the Penny"

„That's nothing, on poker nights this guy is like a cave man"

Andy laughed imagining it.

„I can play poker."she was now serious.

„I know" he was surprised how good she was.

„Why don't you ever take me to you poker night?"

Sam looked at her like she should know the answer.

„Seriously?" she looked surprised.

„Mhm.." Sam nodded taking a bite

„So you would lose to me every time?"

„Probably, I can't really think straight. Maybe if we do some practice, I'll find a way."

„I feel so powerful" she grinned.

„You should, Jerry is thinking of asking you, so I would keep my focus on you and Oliver would keep mocking us, also getting his focus on the wrong thing" he was actually thinking of a plan, where she could use Andy as an advantage.

„I wouldn't do that to you. By the way we have to by ice cream, when we go home"

„I just bought yesterday" he let her know.

„I ate it" she said quickly.

„All of it?"

„You were out and I couldn't sleep so..."

Sam laughed „You ate all the ice cream in the freezer"

Andy smiled sheepishly. She was adorable, so he stood a little to kiss her over the table.

„I'll buy all the ice cream you want"

When he sat back his phone rang. It was Frank.

* * *

><p>They walked into Frank's office and sat down. Sam was calm and looked around the office. Andy was nervous, thinking that maybe they can't be partners anymore. When she saw Frank coming to the office, she straightened herself, fearing for the worst. Then Boyd walked in behind Frank.<p>

„Hello Swarek" he then looked at Andy with a wide smug „Andy McNally"

She rolled her eyes „Can I leave now?"

„Not so fast McNally" he sat on the edge of the table closer to Andy. „I haven't even told you anything"

Sam stiffened „Talk" His glare made Boyd change his position. He moved behind Frank.

„We have situation" he sighed „One of our own, got killed on the job. Not because they found out, that he was a cop. He got too friendly with someone and it interfered his work."

„Get to the point"

„Guy called Duncan Rush, will lose his two dealers in four months. They are working as club owners in north side of the city. Having a happy couple running this bar is part of the cover story to get the cops out."

„And us?"

„We need a couple to go undercover. Hoping that you agree. Andy would have to go first and work as a waitress in their favorite bar. Playing hard to get, but be close to them. Mission is to be one of the guys, a rough chick, who can fix a car, but makes a man do it 'cause she can„ he turned to Sam „Two weeks later you pull out your regular Sammy character, needing a job. You have start money, some old connections, but still looking for a new boss. Week later you start getting closer to Andy" he moved around „Goal is to evolve in front of their eyes so they both trust you, then they may pick you as their north-side dealers. If you pull that off, you have access to massive amounts of info about all the dealers and of course money transfers."

„Why us?"

„Well I already had a female cop, but when I wanted you, I heard that you were quitting your undercover days." he looked at Andy „Didn't know the reason, 'til I came here. So Frank offered me a better option."

Frank interrupted „You are great partners, off and on duty. You are perfect for this."

Sam nodded „So we are talking about 4-6 months?"

„Yeah, but if you find something..."

„8-9 months then" Sam understood.

Andy hadn't said anything. She wasn't sure what she would want, but she knew what Sam wanted. Seeing him so involved already, he misses being undercover. Andy knew her answer the second Sam looked interested in this.

„Andy..." Sam touched her hand. His answer was based on her answer. If she didn't want to do it he was totally okay with it. When Sam saw her eyes, the thought that she might do this for him flashed his mind.

„When?" Andy spoke

„In two days. You can think about it, but we need the answer for tonight."

„We will do it" Andy turned to look at Sam.

„Wait..." he told Frank and looked at Andy.

They stared at each other, for a good half a minute. Frank and Boyd were lost, they didn't understand what was going on.

Sam pointed at her. „If..."

Andy frowned „No.."

The looked at each other again. Sam looked worried and she reassured her.

„I'm..." she started

„I know" he finished.

They both looked at Boyd. „We'll do it" Sam agreed.

„We will talk tomorrow afternoon" Frank added as they stood and walked away. When they were alone in his office, Boyd chuckled and turned to Frank.

„I get what you meant, when you said that they are the ones I needed"

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam were lying in bed in each others hands. He stroke her back when she played, with his fingers. She had three hours before Boyd was on their doorstep ready to take Andy to her new place. Sam talked about his undercover work, gave her ideas, how to stay sane and also all kind of tips, how to fool someone into thinking you are what you say you are. Andy thought that she would be nervous, but she was excited. She couldn't wait to go, being undercover with Sam, was something she has always wanted to do. Not so long though, but if she has Sam, it was okay.<p>

Sam on the other hand was getting nervous, because Andy was acting so calm. She explained him later why and Sam then relaxed. They spent most of their free time on the bed. Usually when they have sex, it's full of passion and wanting. This time it was also full of passion, but slower and longing, like they were expressing their love to each other. Sam wasn't sure how, he is going to sleep after she leaves. He promised himself to find a way to keep in touch with her in those two weeks. Maybe even sneak into her new place.

Her head was on his chest „I packed that black top you like, I'm going to wear it when you come"

„You mean the one I destroyed last week when we were doing it at the front door?" he was confused.

„I think it was more like hallway, but yeah..." she laughed remembering „I bought a new one"

Sam kissed her head „I'm going to miss you."

„Yeah me too, but you know what" she raised her head looking at him „It's like role playing" she grinned.

„Andy, it's dangerous undercover work" he tried not to grin at her.

„No, I mean it. We can meet again, have our first kiss, flirt like hell..." she smiled thinking about it. Getting more and more excited about the thought.

Sam laughed „You're right" thinking how much tension there is going to be.

Andy was thinking the same thing „I'm not sure how we can not have sex for so long."

Sam agreed „ We should make the most of the time we have left" he moved his hand lower.

Andy giggled and they spent the next hour making the most of it.

* * *

><p>Boyd took Andy's bag to his car and waited her there.<p>

„This is going be awesome" she smiled.

„Are you sure you want to do this?" he knew she will do great, but he had to ask.

„Of course, how were you feeling on your first undercover"

„Excited" he admitted „I'll talk to Boyd later, maybe I can come after one week, instead of two"

„If he wants me to take part in this he has to..."

„Hurry up!" Boyd yelled

„Fucking asshole.." Sam wanted to say more but Andy kissed him passionately. He responded, putting his hands on her. They pulled each other closer, taking as much as they could. When they parted, they both grinned.

„I love you" said Sam

„I love you too" she smiled „Can't wait to meet for the first time... again"

„When we do, don't tackle me down and try to kiss me" he joked

Andy laughed, but played along „I'll try, but not giving any promises"

They kissed once more and Andy walked to Boyd's car. Sam looked at her going, still having a smile on his face. _She's right._ _This is going to be awesome._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Andy forced a smile and asked his order. She guessed that he wanted a beer, so she already reached for one. Glad she was right, Andy turned and felt his eyes on her ass. She rolled her eyes and gave him the beer, her smile fading 'cause he didn't leave a tip.

„Asshole" she muttered

The night was busy so she forced another smile and continued her work in the bar. She had three hours left in her shift. Duncan's guys should arrive in an hour, so she can at least do some real work. It has been almost two weeks now and so far she had done her work perfectly.

Guys think of her as a tough, smart, sexy bartender, who lived in US with a dealer, but when his boyfriend went to prison she told everybody to fuck off and moved back to Canada. They really seemed to like Andy or as they called her, **Casey**. She was close to them, but respected their privacy, when it came to work and they respected her for that. She wasn't nosy and slutty, she was smart and hardworking. For them that was refreshing to have somebody out of the circle who knew her place.

Usually there was four guys.

**Frank** was quite tall, a bit handsome and with dark brown hair. He dressed very neatly every time he came – dark jeans, old t-shirt and a jacket. Looked like he was in charge in that usual group of people, who came in that bar. They acted with each other as equal, but when it came to work they looked at him for info and answers. Because of that he was usually serious, but with a few drinks he was really fun to be around. Not like Roy.

On the records, he is marked down as a dealer. He has done some time in jail for possession and dealing but nothing major. There is a couple of murders where he is a suspect but there weren't enough evidence to properly link him.

**Roy** was a proper asshole. He was drunk most of the time and when he was drunk, he was a real pervert. There is a few places his hands hasn't been. Andy hated him. He was older than others and bald with a dark beard. It seemed like he has been on that job for too long.

On the records it is said that he has been charged on arsenal, burglary and possession of drugs. He has been in jail for five years. There is rape case where he is a suspect, but again – not enough evidence to prove it.

**Cooper** was Frank's best friend if he had one. They had some kind of connection. Andy thought that they just had some history or maybe they are related. They looked a like with being tall and dark brown hair. His hair was longer and he looked younger, but Cooper was too groomed. He is really good with numbers and very paranoid. Bad thing about him was that he had a really bad temper. Every fight in the bar was somehow related with him.

He doesn't have a record. Which means he hasn't been caught. Rumor is that he is connected to some kind of illegal street fighting.

Frank had a young guy called **Keith**, who was sometimes helping them and asked to join them in the bar. He is quite young and already been in juevy and suspected in a murder. He would do anything to prove Frank that he is useful. Absolutely anything. He has blond hair and he always wears a blue hoodie.

Andy saw them walk in and she let her coworker know that she will work the tables. She adjusted her boobs, placed their drinks on the tray and walked over to their table.

„Hi guys, hard day at work?" judging by their faces. They nodded a hello.

„Hi Casey" Frank said and sat down. „nothing that a few drinks can't fix."

She smiled „Here you go" placing their drinks.

Roy's face lit up and drank his drink. She saw that he was already drunk like usual.

„I'll bring your next round... Seems like you all need it" she was about to go, when Roy placed his hand on her ass.

„You do that honey" he grinned.

„You really didn't get it last time when I almost removed your balls?" she looked at Roy.

The others laughed remembering.

„Remove your fucking hand or I will break it"

„Don't be like that, baby" he squeezed her ass.

Andy took his hand and bent it, until he screamed in pain. „Let me repeat last weeks message, honey" she leaned closer „You do it again and you won't be able to jerk yourself off for a month"

Others laughed harder and Frank stood and pulled Andy gently away.

„I'm sorry Casey, he will leave you a huge tip and keep his hands off you" he said that staring at Roy.

She smiled „Be honest, you want to see me break him, don't you."

„Fuck yeah!" Keith yelled laughing and Andy joined him.

Frank sat down again still smiling „Maybe tomorrow night, we kind of need him tonight"

Andy smiled raising an eyebrow at Frank „It's on!"

Roy smiled his nasty smile that made Andy puke. She rolled his eyes to everybody to see.

„Are you in for work, fun or both?"

„First work and then fun"

„Okay, I'll bring a bunch of drinks so I don't have to interrupt when you are all serious."

Cooper looked at Andy „Thanks"

„Sure" Andy added smile and went to get their drinks.

* * *

><p>Andy's shift was ending and the guys were still drinking. She brought them their last drinks.<p>

„Okay, boys, my shift is over. See you tomorrow."

„What? But who will replace you?"

„Charice"

„Who?"

„The bitch with a huge ass" Andy was getting worried how much she has changed. She was already talking like them .

„Oh... Casey please, isn't there anyone else" Roy whined drunk.

„Sorry, from this hour it's usually slow so there is only one waiting the tables, but I think Katy is coming in an hour"

„Hot brunette?"

„Yeah, I can leave her a message to take care of you guys..."

„Why won't you join us?" Frank interrupted

„I don't know..." she thought that maybe it's too soon.

„Keith here needs some girlfriend help, maybe you can give some insight"

„You still with that blondy?"

„Yeah..."

Andy laughed „No one can help you with that.." other guys joined her „Okay, let me finish up and I'll join you.." she agreed and left. Still not sure if she could make it work.

* * *

><p>They have been drinking for a half an hour, and Andy was getting tired. Knowing how important everything was she kept everything going, hoping that maybe she will get some extra information.<p>

„So did you get that new deal in town?"

Cooper snapped „No business with outsiders" and looked at Andy

Frank laughed „Casey's not an outsider"

„But she isn't one of us either" Cooper added and Frank glared at him.

Andy smiled on of here gorgeous smiles „Calm down boys. I came here for a drink not to talk business or make you fight. But it's getting late anyway so I should be heading home."

„I'll walk you to your car" Frank offered.

„Thank you" she stood „Thank you boys for the drink" and she turned. Purposely walking so they could admire her butt.

„I'll never get tired of staring of your ass, Casey" said the creeper

„And I'll never get tired beating you up" she turned and smiled a threating smile over her shoulder and everybody laughed again leaving the night on a positive note.

When she and Frank reached the ally he pushed Andy against the wall and pulled his gun.

„What game are you playing?"

Andy was startled „What do you mean?"

„Why do you keep hanging around us if you don't want to be a part of the business? Are you spying?"

Andy knew that there is no way he could have known so she got angry and pushed him away „What the fuck Frank? You know my story."

„Well maybe it's all lies..."

„Pretty shitty story then, huh?"

Frank pointed his gun at her „You didn't answer my question"

„Frank you know why I left my home, to get away all that shit, but you guys remind me of home so that is why I keep nearby. I grew up with your kind of people. That doesn't mean I wanna get back with the old shit I left"

Frank started to say something, gun still pointed to her. She got even angrier.

„Get that gun out of my face" Frank put the gun away.

„You are unbelievable. I thought my background checked out?" Andy knew that it will be the first thing they'll do, when they met her.

„Yeah, it did. It was too perfect." Frank was still suspicious.

„Seems like you didn't look deeper"

„What do you mean?"

„Seriously?" she laughed „If I check your background do you think I'll find everything or just a cover story made by your boss?"

„You're saying you have someone in the force"

„Do you really think I could just start a new life in the middle of fucking nowhere?"

Frank thought for a second and took a step back.

„Fine... I'll check it again" he was calmer, looking like he believed her.

„Fine... I'll be waiting for your apology" she made a face at him and walked to her car. When she turned to look at him again she saw somebody standing at the end of the alley pointing a gun at Frank.

„Get down!" Andy yelled while running towards him. There were three shots. Frank was on the ground, Andy took his gun and aimed at the shooters leg. She got him.

Andy turned to Frank „Did you get shot?"

He checked himself „No." Andy helped him up and handed him his gun.

„I shot him in the leg, he's still alive" she pointed to him and that moment all the other guys reached the alley.

She raised her hands „I was never here!" and walked to her car.

Andy knew that she had no right to ask questions or stay. So she just left that shit for them. Hoping it was the right thing to do 'cause that's what Casey would have done.

* * *

><p>The next night she didn't go to their table on purpose. Finally Frank came to her.<p>

„I'm sorry. It was wrong to think you are a spy or lying."

Andy ignored him and Frank added. „And thank you for last night. I owe you one."

„I don't know what you are talking about" she handed him a drink.

They stared at each other. „Our bartender sucks, can you replace her."

She ignored him.

"Casey, I truly am sorry. Please." Frank was serious.

She paused but then smiled a small smile „Sure"

„You know I would take you out if I wasn't married."

„and I would play really hard to catch" she snickered.

Frank laughed „I got a feeling you might"

„Usual round?"

„Yes." and Frank walked to his table.

Andy poured their drinks while calming herself down. She was afraid that maybe after last night everything was going to go downhill. But instead it solved two problems. Frank thought of her as one of them and he wasn't interested in her. It was her biggest fear that maybe she would have to do more than just flirt. She actually feared for the guy. Sam would murder that bastard.

After that the night passed like it normally would. She really started to hate bartending. Every time a guy checked her out she wanted to tazer their nuts. Also the amount of phone numbers she got was unbelievable.

At work she had a job to do, that kept her mind occupied, but on her way to work her mind was clouded by one person and one person only – Sam.

* * *

><p>„Go home, Sammy" Oliver said for a millionth time.<p>

„I can't" he finished his millionth drink.

„You can see her in a week, you should be celebrating not drinking to death"

„No I can't. Boyd said that three.." Sam poured another drink „Three more weeks Oliver! It's been two weeks and I am already a mess. I just got her, why did I agree to this? „

„You'll get it when you see her, trust me" Oliver knew that it was just a drunk Sammy. „You will feel better in the morning"

Oliver was wrong. The worst part of the day was to wake up alone. He finished his drink and started to pour another one.

„For God's sake Sam, get up, I'll drive you home"

Oliver drove him home and the moment Sam stepped into his house he headed to the kitchen to get a drink. This was torture. Coming home without his partner.

He sat on the porch drinking. At one point he looked down and found a button. He smiled remembering where it was from. This little button made him think a little clearer. He realized he needed to get closer to Boyd so he could know what's going on. But then he had to act like he was okay. Sad but okay. He could do that. Sam put the button in his pocket and went to bed, still thinking how to trick Boyd into thinking it was okay for him to be part of this.

He laid on the bed and noticed that her smell is gone. Her pillow smelled like her shampoo and it wasn't there anymore. He sighed deeply and turned to look at the clock, it was 3:50 AM. Sam closed his eyes and buried his head into her pillow, still hoping to smell her. „I miss you Andy."

* * *

><p>It was dark outside, but not quiet. City sounds usually didn't bother Andy but it did now. She just laid on her bed eyes open, listening. Every time a cop car passed she wondered if it was somebody she knows. She was starting to miss her life. She missed Sam. Andy was so excited to do this with Sam, she can't wait for him to come into this world she is in right now. To flirt with him, to touch him. She stared at the empty space beside her. It felt wrong to sleep like this, it made her feel empty.<p>

This two weeks was sometimes too much for her to handle. She hasn't been sleeping and it was harder to keep a happy face in the bar. Maybe if she knew that she was in this alone would help, but knowing that Sam will come made it worse. Waiting for him for so long made her crazy. The only thing that kept her going was that feeling that he is thinking about her, that he is keeping her safe somehow. That he feels the same way.

Andy looked at the clock, it was 3:50 AM. She closed her eyes, feeling suddenly very sad and lonely. She couldn't explain it, it was a feeling that she is cut off from everyone and everything. All her feelings came crashing into one.

She whispered „I miss you Sam." and sighed deeply, hugging her blanket.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Andy was cleaning up the bar when Frank ran in and yelled over the bar.

„Casey, let's go!"

She raised her eyebrow, starting to snap back at him but when she saw how blood dripped from his face, she took some ice and a towel and ran to him.

"What happened?" she started to remove blood from his eyes and eyebrow.

He pushed her hand back and grabbed her elbow "We need to go. Now!"

Andy hesitated for a second, not sure how to react. Hearing Sam's voice in her head to follow her gut, she pushed Frank against the wall. Andy pushed the ice in the towel against his wound.

He was surprised by her action and now felt pain "The fuck..." He started to yell, but Andy interrupted "I need to stop the bleeding and you need to tell me why it is so important to treat me like a dog"

Frank calmed down and chuckled. "Fine. We need you to fight, our bitch is nowhere to be found"

Andy hid her shock and horror. „Why me?"

Frank was now annoyed „Cause you can fight, a bit, now let's go"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

* * *

><p>This was bad. She knew how pissed Sam would be if he found out that she was going to fight in a street fight. Andy knew she had to come out of it as okay as possible or Sam would kill everybody involved. At that moment she missed him beside her. All over protective and manly.<p>

On their way there Frank got a phone call... probably from his boss, who was not happy. Andy guessed that his boss was responsible for Franks injuries.

„I'm getting this done! I am on my way now!"

Frank looked down and added before hanging up „Already dealt with that problem."

Andy knew that they were talking about the girl who was missing. She examined Frank's car very quickly, hoping she could get some clues. There was a lot of takeout food, checks with the same date. They were probably spying on someone all night. At the back of the car was a purse with some blood on it. Andy sighed silently. She took her phone and texted all the info to Boyd.

„Who are you texting" Frank was ready to pull her phone.

„Work, pretty sure I'm not covering midnight shift. Right?" Andy said casually and Frank believed it. „Right."

Andy put her phone in her pocket and looked at Frank „Your „bitch" is already dead?"

Frank looked at her „What do you mean?"

„Don't play stupid with me Frank."

„So what if she is? You a cop or something?" he snickered.

Andy snorted „I don't need to be a cop to notice all this stuff linked to her" she pointed to a purse, earring on the ground. „Like I said before, I know my way around this shit" she adjusted her body facing him.

„You should get rid of the evidence at the moment somebody is killed. You driving with this car wanting to get caught. What if a police car pulls us over?"

„Don't tell me how to do my job." Frank was getting angry.

Andy turned and looked out of the window „That's what my boyfriend said. He is in prison now, would you like to join him?"

„Don't get smart with me here..." Frank started to threaten.

„Then stop including me in your shit!" and the conversation stopped there.

Andy was always afraid of messing things up, put for the first time undercover she knew how to act and what to say. She has found and accepted the Casey she was playing for Frank. Sam was right.

They drove about 10 minutes and arrived in an empty warehouse full of people screaming and cheering for two guys fighting. Cooper taking bets and Keith helping him.

Andy was now getting nervous, she brushed it off. Frank got out of the car and walked beside her. He then sighed and called one of his guys.

„Clean my car. When I get back I want it to be spotless. Everything that isn't mine – burn it."

Andy smiled.

Frank noticed it „Don't think that..."

„I wasn't." Andy finished and smiled at Frank.

„So who am I going to fight?"

„No one important, goal is to win, or me and my boss are going to lose a lot of money"

„Is she any good?

Frank laughed „She?"

Andy stopped "I'm fighting a guy?"

Frank stopped too and walked back to her „Calm down, he looks big, but he has a lot of weak spots. You'll do fine."

Andy looked pissed off. That made Frank laugh harder „You want to punch me don't you?"

„That thought crossed my mind..."

„Save it for the fight"

Frank called for a Mike and he took Andy to a prep room. Andy took a deep breath not even noticing it was shaky.

* * *

><p>„What?" Sam asked.<p>

„I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened, I just heard what was going on..."

Sam touched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, holding his anger down. „What do you mean you don't know... „

„I heard Boyd talking that her location changed and she is in a known street fight" he paused and added silently, almost as a whisper „Maybe fighting The Tyran"

„WHAT?" Sam screamed and when no answer came he walked off the room, heading to Boyd's office. Everybody in the district already knew – this news spread like wildfire, nobody had the courage to tell Sam. He saw Boyd talking to chief.

Oliver opened the door for him saying „Incoming" to Boyd and chief. And Sam walked in.

„What the fuck happened to the „She will stay clean of the fighting" did you forget?" Sam yelled at Boyd.

Boyd stood up. „Sammy..."

Sam hit him in the face. Boyd fell on the ground.

„Holy shit, Sam...W-what the.. You broke my nose."

„I will break your legs if you wont take her out of the fight."

„Sammy, you know I cant."

„Bullshit, I know you have guys there. Make it happen. Or I'm going in."

Boyd stayed silent.

„What?" Sam was confused until it hit him „She is already fighting? Where?"

* * *

><p>Andy was on the ground spitting blood. Her right side of the face was burning, but she stood up knowing there is no easy way out.<p>

The Tyran was a large monster, filled with anger, but he was more worried about showing off, than fighting. He is probably getting paid for a show. She stood up still trying to analyze him, to find a smart way to take him down. She ducked avoiding two shots to the head and responded with a kick in the ribs. He didn't even flinch. Instead he laughed at her.

„You really think you can take me down?" he turned to the crowd „Take down The Tyran?" the crowd cheered and Andy used this time to surprise him with a leg kick into his face. He crouched down holding his face.

„What's the matter now? Lost some of your teeth?" she mocked him, but when she saw him spit a tooth out she was shocked „Oh fuck..."

The Tyran was angrier than ever. She picked her up and held her in the air for the crowd to see. Then she threw her on the ground. Andy's left side was burning. It knocked some of the air out, she had a hard time focusing.

Frank was yelling „Casey get up and win it! Now!"

Andy was pissed. She got up, glared at Frank gave him the finger and got back to the fight. Tyran tried to excite the public again.

„I normally wouldn't hit little girls, but this fight has no rules so..." he hit her mockingly in the face and the crowd laughed.

Andy didn't know that there were no rules. That meant she could take something to help her. Finding that something cost her another punch in the gut. She coughed and dropped on the ground. While coughing she saw a pile old pipes and stuff behind the crowd.

„Get me that" She yelled to Frank.

Frank smiled at her idea and arranged it for her. The second a pipe touched her hands Tyrant laughed and the crowd cheered.

„Trying to make things little easier? Even with that pipe, you're still gonna be a weak girl. And I..." he raised his hands and yelled „The Tyraaaan!"

It took Andy only three swings and he was down. She cracked his knee, hit his back, then his face.

He was down and not moving. Andy dropped the pipe next to him.

The crowd cheered and she could only hear the announcer „And finally The Tyran is down! The winner is our newcomer Casey!"

She smiled, hiding the pain she was really in. Her smile was genuine because the fight was over and she had a way of realizing her anger someone. Anger that has built up for two weeks. She felt better, in pain but still better.

* * *

><p>After the fight, she went home to have an ice bath. She got a text from a phone company reminding of a new bonus offer. That meant that Boyd needed to see her. She groaned, no wanting to leave her bath.<p>

Boyd was already in their meeting place at the diner, waiting for her. Finally Andy stepped in the diner and took the seat next to him. And ordered some coffee for herself.

„Are we being watched?"

„No, everything is clean. Frank pulled everyone off. Seems like you are in."

Andy smiled at that and looked at Boyd. „Oh my god what happened with your nose?"

„Nothing. Let's get to business"

Andy laughed „Sam did that, right? Is he here? Can he hear me?" she was getting excited about the thought that Sam could be near.

„He is in the office, he can hear you" he said under his breath.

„Oh," she was kind of disappointed that he was so far away „ Hi baby, having so much fun. Can't wait for you to come here."

„Yeah, yeah..." Boyd was getting ... „Did you get anything?"

„Mhm" she nodded „looks like the fights are linked only through Cooper and Duncan. Cooper runs the place and it's Duncan's hobby or what not. There is no money coming to him except his winnings. Not sure about Cooper yet. But if I got it right he chooses his customer there. Even workers. They recruited on today. John something... Marls maybe."

„Okay, will look into it. Anything else?"

„Oh the girl? Who was supposed to fight but disappeared?"

„We found her body and I think we could link her murder to Frank. Thanks for texting, we even got some of the evidence from the car. But we can't before you are in the business. Any more news?"

„Yeah, a guy tried to kill Frank. I shot him." she took a sip of his coffee

„What?"

„You didn't know? I thought you knew and that's why you didn't want to meet me before."  
>„Did you kill him?"<p>

„No, I just shot him in the leg... He is dead? Who was he?"

„Frank or somebody probably killed him. He was from a rivalry drug industry. And actually it's good that he is out of the way. That means the next load of drugs is all Duncan's. He'll need extra hands and I think it is time to bring in Sammy.

„Really?" her face lit up like a christmas tree. „When?"

„Maybe at the end of the week. Depends when the drugs get in the country"

„Do you mean the drugs from the East dock?"

„Yes, did you hear something about that?"

„There are a lot of tension about that. They are thinking about moving the location to the next harbor, so it will be easier to distribute."

„Do you know when?"

„This week. That's all. Sorry."

„No you've done great. Your job is to get to the top, not worry about the current problems. I need to go now, but there is something Sam wanted to give you."

Boyd sighed.

Andy smiled excited „What?"

Boyd handed her a little button and added one word „Soon."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The week was ending and still nothing. She was getting impatient. Where the fuck was Sam? She took a break and moved to the bathroom to get some painkillers. Her left side still hurt sometimes from the fight.

She looked herself in the mirror. She was a little paler, but maybe it was just the lighting. She was also skinnier, her eyes looked tired and it took more effort to smile than it had at the beginning. When Andy looked into the mirror she saw Casey. Andy was much nicer than Casey. Also Casey was starting to have a bad temper, she couldn't handle bullshit like Andy could. She thought about how would Casey approach Sammy. She would be confident but hard to catch. Definitely mean and stubborn. Thoughts of Sam made her think about kissing him.

„No, you can't do that..." she said to herself

„Do what?" her coworker asked

She was startled „Oh, you scared me" she laughed lightly „ I was talking about flirting with a customer."

„Oh, you could when you are off work. You could do a lot more when your off work" She smugged.

„Have you done it?"

„Of course, lots of times" she rolled her eyes „Even Frank..."

„Really?"

„You were thinking about him right?"

„What? Frank? Hell no! Wasn't he married?"

„Yeah, but not when his wife is off to her parents for the weekend."

Interesting, she thought „Wow, really. How often is that."

„Every other weekend" she smiled „Lucky for me"

Andy was disappointed for not noticing „Why is that?"

„You know that he is dealing drugs?"

„What?" she faked surprise and urged her to talk more

„And every time he calls me there I make sure I can take some with me, you know, for free." she said laying on some pink lipgloss.

„He doesn't know?"

„No. I'm just saying, keeping a customer close could be beneficial"

„Thanks." she smiled „For the advice. You going home?"

„Yeah, in 5 minutes. Killing time in here. Have fun flirting." she winked at her

„Okay, thanks" Andy walked out of the bathroom texting Boyd Katie's name and that she was going to snitch to Frank about her.

* * *

><p>An hour later Duncan's boys walked in. Everyone beside Frank. She frowned. But still getting the drinks and hitting the table.<p>

She could tell that they were already drunk.

„Heeeyyyy, Caseyyy!"

„Hey guys, here are your drinks" she smiled „You want something more?"

„Yes more of this" Drunk-Asshole-Roy pointed the whole table.

„Sure" she smiled „coming right up." already walking away.

While she was pouring drinks at the bar she looked at the door and saw Frank step in with some new guy. Except he wasn't new for Andy.

Handsome Sammy with dark clothes walked in with Frank and sat in their table. Andy felt her face flush and butterflies in her stomach. „Grow up, Andy" she said silently to herself. She turned her back to them and took a minute to calm herself, it was hard cause in her mind she was jumping up and down saying Sam is here! Sam is here!

She took a deep breath, their drinks and walked to their table.

Holy shit, there she is. Sam couldn't contain himself. He was glad she wasn't looking at her cause then he would just go to her and start making out with her. Sam ordered himself to stay focused, to stay Sammy. She stole a glance at Andy again when Frank offered a seat. Her back was facing him now. Did she see me? Is she freaking out?

„You can't find a better bar!" said Frank

Sam answered still thinking about Andy „I believe you when I have had a few drinks." and they all laughed.

„I know you are ready to work, and start doing your thing but first let's celebrate. We are too lucky to have you. A real old school drug dealer. I was getting worried that all I could get were young punks who have now idea what hard work is." others agreed what Frank said. Roy glaring at Keith, making it clear to him that he was one of them. Keith shrugged it off.

Cooper also added his story but Andy started to walk towards the table and he had his eyes and ears only to her.

„Another round?"

Frank turned „That's right sweety"

„And what for the new guy?" she looked at Sam

„Oh yeah..." Frank stood up pulling Sammy with him „Casey, Meet Sammy, this is the reason why we are celebrating."

Andy held her hand out and Sam shook it. The touch between them was on fire.

„Hi" she smiled, eyes burning

„Nice to meet you, sexy" he grinned and pulled her closer to grab her ass.

Andy smacked him in the stomach and kicked his leg, so he fell on the ground.

„Frank you should teach your new pet some manners..." she stepped over Sam and walked over the bar, with guys laughing in the back. Leaving empty classes on the table because she felt her cheeks burning.

Frank helped Sam up.

„What just happened?"

„Casey is our favorite bartender... You could see why" Frank chuckled „She has helped us out couple of times. You can trust her."

„She's something..." Sam was still looking at her direction. Glad that he could do that now without being afraid of getting caught, or doing something wrong.

Frank saw his eyes burning at her „you could try but trust me when I say that she is way more than something"

„To me it seems like she needs a bit of Sammy in her life" Sam smugged at the others.

All the guys laughed, some of them at him, knowing how he is going to fail in his attempt to get her.

Andy returned with their new drinks, ignoring Sam until he spoke.

„Hey, Casey. I'm really sorry about grabbing your ass..." he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

„Let me guess tough guy." she shifted her weight on one leg.

„You couldn't help it, or your hand belongs there, or maybe that it is my fault for putting it out there" she stared at him.

Sam raised his hands in defeat "Damn.." he looked at the guys grinning "I just wanted to apologize..." he raised his eyebrow looking at her " ... and your number"

„Frank, why is he asking my number?" she asked still looking at his eyes, his lips.

Frank laughed „Dunno, could it be that he is too stupid for his own good?"

„Maybe..." she was still staring

„So is that a yes?" he looked hopeful, but already knew the answer.

She laughed sweetly and turned dead serious „Fuck, no!" and other laughed.

„Trust me, you are gonna beg for that first part, pretty soon" he smugged again and the guys where laughing at him for still trying.

She rolled her eyes „I doubt that"

„I don't" his eyes locked on hers and Frank had to break it up.

„Guys, take it easy... we have the whole night ahead of us... Don't spoil this yet. Let us place our bets." they started to talk over each other and Sam sneaked a grin to Andy. Then she took the empty glasses and turned to walk away, purposely showing her assets. Sam smiled at that and joined the conversation, placing a bet on himself.

* * *

><p>After that he focused more on the guys, time to time stealing a glance at Andy. But knowing he had to do some actual work, he started to pay attention.<p>

He already knows everything Andy has said, he tried to find some more info. Luckily Frank trusted him, problem was with Cooper. He wasn't drinking much and paying attention on Sam. Because of that he looked indifferent when Andy came and asked Frank to come outside with her. Because inside he was going insane, wanting to know what's going on.

Andy and Frank reached to the ally and Andy looked around making sure nobody hears this.

„What is it Casey? If this is about Sammy..." Frank started but Andy cut him off.

„Are you having a thing with Katie, the other bartender?"

He was a bit drunk so his thinking was slow „Katie?"

„Yeah"

„So what if I am?" Frank made a face but Andy ignored it.

„She is stealing from you"

„What?" he turned now serious.

„She bragged about it..."

„Where is she?" he looks around.

„Her shift ended an hour ago"

„What did she tell you exactly?"

„That every other week when she sees you, she makes sure she doesn't leave empty handed."

„Bitch..." Frank took a minute to think.

„I think that is why that guy tried to shoot you in this alley"

„How is that?"

„By thinking that this bar is your weak spot. Who wouldn't think that if Katie and who else can talk so freely about stealing from you. You need to correct this."

„Yeah I will..."

„Don't start killing for no reason, people will think you are mental and you'll end up in jail. I mean you need a system in the bar. Letting now that nobody messes with you. Especially bitches like Katie."

„We have a system"

„Well it is malfunctioning"

„If you are so good at it maybe you should do it?"

„I told you, I don't want to be part of this..."

„Funny way of showing it" Frank laughed

Andy stared him and smiled „I'm just saying what I heard... Besides I am more safe and useful where I am right now."

„Maybe..."

„I need to go back"

„Sammy worked in a similar place, I'll make him take care of it."

Andy snickered „The new guy, really?"

„He is actually pretty good at this stuff"

„Yeah right..."

„Ask me, on who I placed my bet?" he slurred his words now.

„Who?" Andy asked annoyed.

„Him." Frank laughed.

„Why would you do that?" Andy frowned.

„First of all it's getting weird that you haven't been with a guy. And I have a feeling he is your type, you just haven't noticed it yet."

Andy rolled her eyes at him and walked away smiling.

* * *

><p>Sam kept staring at the door waiting, for Frank to come back.<p>

„What are you staring?" Cooper asked.

„Did Frank place the bet on me? Cuz if he didn't somebody needs to check what's going on there."

„Yeah he bet on you. And trust there is nothing going on." Roy slurred between drinks.

„What do you mean?"

Cooper looked at Roy who was starting to pass out and answered himself „Frank sees her sister in Casey. She died couple of years ago."

„Oh, how did she die?"

„Shooting"

„She was in the business?"

„No"

Cooper didn't explain so he left it there. Knowing that Cooper still suspects him of something he tried to find a common ground with him. He couldn't do it until drunk Roy started to speak.

„You know you'll never get her!"

„Why?"

„You know week ago or so he was in a street fight.."

„Seriously?"

„Yeahhhh..." and he passed out.

Keith laughed at Roy. Cooper just shook his head.

„You mean the underground fights?"

„Yes... Are you familiar with the fights?"

„Not recently but a year back I had a mean fighter there. Got a lot of money with him."

„The one who almost killed the black guy... what was his name... Jonathan, John.. something?" Keith interrupted

„Yeah. You saw that?"

Keith started to say yes, but Cooper got there first. „His name was John, and he was my fighter"

„I'm sorry... But fair game right?" Sam was sure that now this was going in the toilet but Cooper surprised him.

„That's fine. It was my fighter who injured yours a week later." he laughed now.

„Son of a bitch!" and Sam joined him laughing.

„What's so funny?" Frank asked sitting back to the table.

„Seems like we have some history together" Cooper enlightened him and Keith filled all the details.

Sam was glad to finally be here. To finally be Sammy. Everything was working great and he couldn't be happier. Andy was right there, soon in her arms and thanks to Boyd these guys already trusted him. Andy was right. This is going to be great.

* * *

><p>Sam lifted Andy on the edge and kissed her with everything. He placed his hand on her thigh, still kissing her. He started to kiss her neck and moved his hand slowly to his skirt, pulling it to her waist. Holding him, Andy slowly removed his shirt, kissing his chest. Sam held her face when he kissed her passionately, only parting to breathe. Andy's hands ended on his belt buckle. His hands resting on her waist. They stared at each other intensely. He started to say ...<p>

Sam opened his eyes. Realizing that it was all a dream he cursed out loud.

„I need a cold shower." he mumbled and got out of bed. Unterstanding that Sammy needed to speed things up with Casey. Now!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Time for some serious work. Frank called Sammy in about 5.00 AM. The shipment arrived earlier and they needed to move it to another location as quickly as possible. Drugs were packed in huge cargo boxes. There were supposed to be for furniture, but not anymore. Sam had to organize the distribution of the load. He had to make sure every car got the right amount and heading in the right direction. Other workers didn't really care who he was, they were there to do the job, get their money and get the fuck out of their way. There have been rumors that every fucked up job equals death. Sam hoped that after this he would still be alive.

He knows that his mission is to get to that club with Andy, but he couldn't help not to snoop around when he had the chance. He noticed some weird boxes, that had to be shipped to United States. The boxes were long and heavy, unfortunately he couldn't figure out what was in them. When he asked Frank, he said it was none of his business and changed the subject. Still it was worth mentioning to Boyd.

* * *

><p>It was noon and Sam was driving home. He was tired but knew he couldn't sleep so he decided to visit Andy. After thinking for a long time he decided it was a good idea, but just for a minute. He knew that she would play hard to get and brush him off. He smiled at that thought.<p>

Bar was pretty empty. Only old drunks and some depressed people hang around. Andy cleaned the tables. She just started her shift and she was already tired. It was a long day and night ahead so she tried to preserve her energy as much as she could.

„Hello Casey" a sexy voice greeted her.

Andy turned around and rolled her eyes, but smiling inside. „It's you..."

„What, you are not happy to see me?" he faked a surprise, eyes glowing.

Andy moved to the next table and he followed her.

„Why would I ?"

„Because the love of your life just walked in to the bar and wanted to spend some time with you" he was amused how true this sentence is.

Andy laughed „Oh, really"

Sam smiled when he saw her smile „I knew I could make you laugh"

Andy realized how sad and tired she must of looked when he walked in to the bar. She cleaned the last table and walked to the bar. „So, what do you want? Why are you in here at.." she checked the time "..one o'clock?"

„I wanted to see you." he leaned closer to her.

„And why is that prince Charming?" she stepped away to fill out an order.

„Because I still don't have your number..."

„Yeah right..." she felt her cheeks burning, so she kept her back to him. _Holy shit Andy! Keep it together!_ „You probably want some info on Frank, am I right?" changing the subject

„No" he said quickly.

„Sure you don't." she said sarcastically and looked at him. His eyes are full of ... something different. She kept staring him because this was something new. _Is he okay? He looks like jealous and sad and wild at the same time._

„Is there something going on with you and Frank?" he was now jealous.

Andy smiled and said nothing. _I still know my guy!_

„He did warn me about you." he said his eyes wary.

„Yeah, what did he say" she wanted to know.

„Come closer" he whispered leaning to her over the bar.

Andy hesitated but leaned closer. He was still silent so she leaned even closer.

His mouth was next to her ear, taking in her scent „Frank agreed when I said that you will be in my bed before the week ends."

„Asshole" he punched his arm and pointed to the door „Fuck off!"

„I'm just trying to be honest, love" he looked like he had done nothing wrong, half smiling.

„Funny, so am I... now fuck off" she said again hiding her amusement.

Sam grinned „Fine, but I'll be back and sooner or later it's gonna happen. It's about the little things that show, who we are... you'll see" he smiled for the last time and walked away.

Andy was confused. He wants to make our move quicker but by small things? And then she understood. _„If Sam is something, he's jealous and protective, so I need to make him act like that._" she paused her inner thoughts "_I have to change my clothes then_." she smiled towards the door were Sam had disappeared a minute ago.

* * *

><p>Today there where 8 guys, counting Sammy. Probably to introduce him to everyone. Andy took a picture with her phone and sent it to Boyd. She was wearing her black top exposing her back and short shorts. „I'll take Frank and the boys." she informed others and moved to their table.<p>

„Hello, boys! I hope you are celebrating not working." she started to hand their drinks.

„Why is that, Casey" Frank finished his old drink.

„Happy hour is in 10 minutes and it will be sad for you to miss our little surprise"

Everybody but Frank frowned.

Andy smirked, „See you in the back ally in 10." she walked away showing off her assets and every guy on that table was staring. Frank cleared his throat, waking everybody from their gaze.

„What's gonna happen?" Sam asked.

„Actually there is three things going to happen – cheap drinks, some sexy pole dancing and a chick fight." Frank grinned and everybody were looking at each other, eyes wide.

Everybody gathered in the ally and Andy stood on a chair to announce the fight.

„Welcome everybody to our first very-very sexy mud wrestling." Andy said the last words moving her body looking as sexy as possible, eyes locked at Sam.

„To my right is standing our own bartender Charice and to my left our dancer Peaches. There really aren't any unknown rules for this so gentlemen place your bets and ladies... remove your clothing."

When they showed their bikinis, everybody started to cheer loudly. And the fight started. She put her money in too, so she was paying attention, but she felt something. She looked around and saw Sam staring at her, then looking to the side. _He wants to talk._ Andy was hiding her smile.

„Hey, where are you going? You're gonna miss the fight?" said Frank.

„I'm going after something much better." he looked at Andy and Frank snickered.

„I'll let you know who wins" added Frank but Sam already left him.

They met outside of the huge circle of men cheering. Sam grinned as soon as he saw her.

„This must be very important" she rolled her eyes.

„It is..." he made his sexy eyes.

„So the love of my life wants to declare his love for me again?" she snorted.

Sam laughed „Actually I wanted to talk about Franks idea of us working together"

„Oh" Casey was now a bit embarrassed but Andy was happy that they have a reason to spend more time together.

„Did I hurt your feelings, love? I could declare my love for you if you want" he laughed but Andy flipped him off and walked inside the bar.

Sam sat next to her and moved her chair closer. Andy rolled her eyes and moved her chair away.

„What's your plan then?"

„So I guess you wanna do it then?"

„Work with me?"

„No I want to help out Frank, you are just something I have to deal with" she sighed.

„There is a lot to deal, love" he moved closer „you sure you're up to it?" he made his sexy eyes again.

She looked down put her hands together tried to look vulnerable and said silently „I mean... If I have you..." she looked into his eyes „If you help me.." she tried to be even more seductive but he cut her off.

„Oh, I will do whatever you want me to do..." he reached for her, eyes soft but she stood up.

„Good, now that I have my own personal slave let's get started" she smiled.

„What was that?"

„Oh you mean that part where you promised to do everything for me?" she smiled.

„No, that part where you played me.."

„I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?" she laughed now, happy that it worked.

„No I just like you even more" he stared admiringly at her eyes until she looked away.

„So what's your game plan, tough guy?" she said pouring herself a drink because it was getting harder not to kiss him.

„My game plan?" his eyes smile seeing her taking a drink.

„Don't play dumb, your game plan to win me over." she drank her whiskey and started to pour another one.

„Not sure if I should fill you in on that"

„Oh, come on. I work in a bar. Don't you think that everyone has already tried everything."

Sam thought about that for a second, how countless amount of men have made a pass at her. „Give me a drink"

„You gonna tell me then?" she poured and gave him the drink.

„No, because I don't have one" he heard that the party was ending outside, so he had to wrap it up.

„Really? Why?" she noticed his distraction and knew their time is ending

„Because, Casey..." he finished another drink „You are one of a kind. I already know we belong together. Just waiting for you to see it."

Andy was speechless, her mouth slightly open, eyes wide.

Frank joined them „You managed to silence Casey? Sammy you really are something."

Andy was still frozen and Sam was still staring at her. She knows that he means it but he has never said it, not out loud and looking at her intensely._ Holy shit! That was... _ Finally Sam said „Got to go. See you in the morning Frank. Bye, Casey" and he left.

Frank looked at Casey, waiting for her to say something.

„I like him" Casey finally says „He's different, what to you know about him?"

Frank smiled „Interested in him huh?"

Casey acted like she snapped out of a Sammy daze, which was not hard „What? No? I have to get back to work"

„I'll get you his file" Frank smiled, excited to see what's gonna happen.

„Thanks" she murmured.

* * *

><p>It was a busy night. And for the first time Andy was okay with that, she was so excited to see Sam again. She read his file and gave it back to Frank.<p>

„Hey, Casey! Your boys are here."

Casey poured their usual and approached them.

„Hey, guys! Here are your drinks, hope your here for fun not work."

„It is always fun when you're around, sexy" Roy slurred and smacked his hand on her ass.

Andy didn't have the time to even think how to react when Sam stood up and punched his ugly face. Realizing that he has maybe stepped over the line here, he freezed. _Oh shit! Andy please tell me you got what I was thinking earlier!_ Frank and the others looked at him eyes wide. _Only you can pull me out of this._ He thought looking at her.

Andy understood the situation, because she made it happen, so she placed her hands confidently on her hips „You now I can defend myself!" guys around them relaxed a little.

„Still, no need to get your hands dirty." he said and the others relaxed even more, they didn't give a fuck about Roy.

Roy was sitting back on his chair when Andy elbowed him in the face, making him fall again.

„Maybe I like it dirty" she bit her lip and everybody in the table were staring at her in awe.

Sam did his sexy smile „My apologizes, I am now informed. It will not happen again." guys around him made an approving noise on how Sammy chose to respond to her.

Andy couldn't stop herself from smiling so she decided to leave before she will start giggling like a schoolgirl.

* * *

><p>"Okay, my shift is ending soon. What can I get you before I leave?" only Sam could see that behind that smile was a tired Andy who longed for a shower and a comfy bed.<p>

„Beer" said Frank.

Yeah me too" others added.

„A date with you" Sam said clearly over the others. All eyes were on Andy now. She felt butterflies rushing in.

„What?" she needed time to think how she is going to do this.

„I would like a date with you, Casey" his eyes were intense and Andy felt herself melting inside. She was getting hot.

„One date, that's all I ask. After that if you want I can leave you alone. I highly doubt that I will, but if so... „

„Seriously? You think you're that good"

„Only one way to find out" he half smiled

Casey paused and looked at all the wide eyes staring at her. They were sincerely eager to see what's going to happen. That made Andy smile. But seeing Sam say these words made everything inside of her live again. _Let's do it Sammy!_

„Fine, pick me up tomorrow around eight"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

„So..." Andy looked at him.

„So..." Sam repeated her, smiling. So much to say, but almost impossible to say the right words. _Am I actually nervous? Get hold of yourself. If Oliver could see me, he would laugh his ass off._

„Frank told me you were in America?"

„Yeah, wrong decisions will get you there?"

„Have any family in there?"

„Alive? No." Andy looked uncomfortable talking about this. Normally you would think it's because of the sensitive topic. This time it's because Andy is scared to miss some details of Casey's life.

„I'm sorry" Sam looked reassuring and he placed his hand over hers.

Andy loved his touch, but knew how Casey would react. So she pulled it away quickly. „Not sure if my dead relatives would like you to get in my pants through them." she narrowed her eyes.

Sam laughed. He hadn't laughed like this for a long time.

„I'm not trying to get in your pants" he laughed silently again.

„Why?" she asked quickly.

„Wh..? Well... I am, but.. No not like.." he said nervously, but then he saw her laughing „You are fucking with me aren't you."

„Maybe" she laughed and drank her wine. The restaurant was quite fancy, but not too much. She was more then sure that Sammy wouldn't take Casey to a place like this, but Sam would make it happen for Andy. She smiled at that thought.

„Why are you smiling?"

„This place. Not really Sammy material." Sam got the hint and smiled at her.

„Well I had only one chance, better make it work. Wait. What do you mean by Sammy material?"

„Um.. I was pretty sure we would stay in the same bar"

„You really think that I would do that" he said little too quickly and grabbed his drink.

„Holy shit! You thought about it?" she was shocked.

„No." he answered shortly.

She shook her head but couldn't stop smiling.

„What matters is that we are together" he looked way too deep into her eyes, she blushed.

They both remembered their last date together and both shifted uncomfortably. Andy crossed her legs and finished her drink. Sam finished it at the same time and waved to the waiter, planning to get something stronger. Much, much stronger.

„I have a question, I already asked you this but you didn't answer." he stalled.

„Ask." she hurried him.

„You are going to get pissed"

„Then I'll get pissed. Ask." promising herself not to get pissed

He waited a bit and asked „Is there something between you and Frank?"

„Why you ask? Did Frank say something?" she looked neutral and that made Sam flip out. _She didn't say no. SHE DIDN'T SAY NO! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! It's the second time she has deflected the question. Something happened! Something must have happened! Maybe they kissed, it's just a kiss. It happens. She is undercover, it happens. Fuck it does! I will kill him. I will fucking kill him. Maybe he is using her. Or worse, she likes him. I can't... breathe. _He held the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath in but he didn't breath out.

„No, he didn't say anything. You just seem close." his words were full of anger and pain.

_Fuck! _Andy understood „Answer is no. Nothing happened and never will. We never thought about each other like that." Andy hoped that this will make him breathe again. _Sam, please... I would never let something like that happen, even if it will mess up the investigation. That's how much I love you! You know this._

Sam nodded „Just wanted to be sure" _We...? No! Me and her is we, not that fucking Frank!_ He breathed out. _She loves me. I love her. WE love each other. My Andy! My Casey!_ He kept repeating that and it made him calm down.

„Are you serious about the offer Frank made, about us working together?" she picked up the conversation again.

„Yeah, why you ask?"

„When I came back, I promised that I would stay clean. But I met Frank and the guys, they reminded me my life back in America..."

„You miss it?"

„No, not really... No, actually I do. I really miss it. The excitement, the money, fancy cars, people around you." she stopped thinking about her real life.

Sam understood immediately. Hating he couldn't say what needed to be said „Let's do it, you are really good at this too, we..."

„How can you say that?"

„Um..."

„You read my file?" she hissed. Andy pulled up Casey's anger problems.

He wasn't sure how to answer, then stuck to Sammy „Baby, don't tell me you didn't read mine"

Andy calmed down then got pissed again „Did Frank gave it to you?"

„Yes, but for what it's worth he didn't want to give it to me" _Like I fucking care._ Sam muttered in his mind

„Oh, okay. That makes up the fact that he gave it to you." she hissed again.

„Just to be clear, who is in trouble. Me or Frank" he asked raising his hands.

„Frank, I will break his nose" She said pissed, Sam on the other hand couldn't hide his smile.

„Talking about breaking noses, I heard you were in one of the fights" he knew he had to ask this because it was in both of their history. It would be weird if they wouldn't talk about this on their first date.

She looked et him her eyes wary now. _Why does he want to talk about this? Maybe he wants to break Franks nose because of the fact that he made me fight. Knowing Sam, probably more than that._

„Yeah, I did. I wasn't in the game, to this day. Just one of his fighters disappeared and... he remembered how I handled myself at the bar plenty of times." she saw the pain in his eyes and decided to make this as quick as possible. „It wasn't that bad, the feeling of victory really made me feel alive again." she smiled remembering the feeling.

Sam felt his muscles tensing up. _I will fucking kill Frank! I wonder if she still has some bruises or scars. What if she has to do it again? I can't really stop Frank for doing it, only if we are a couple. But even then it's a maybe. _He didn't notice that he hasn't responded to Andy.

„I'm not messing with you, the moment I knocked that asshole out and my name was called out.." she smiled „I couldn't remember the last time I felt so alive." _Please believe me, Sam!_

„No, I get it! I had a couple of fighters, but you already know that." he smiled a small smile „One of the reasons why they came back was the thrill of winning."

„Did you fight?"

„A bit, at the start."

„Were you any good?" she smirked hoping to get off the her-fighting-subject.

„Excuse me?" he acted shocked „I was more than good! These babies smacked every fighter to the ground" he showed his biceps and even kissed them.

Andy laughed „Oh please, get over yourself! I could take you down any time"

Sams eyes were wide and he said mockingly. „Really little Miss Casey"

„Did you just call me Little and Missy in one fucking sentence?" her eyes were flaming in anger and excitement. _Nobody messes with Casey's anger._

„Oh I'm so scared, I better take it back." he mocked her again.

She shook her head and called for the waiter.

„We'll take the check please. He will pay." her eyes never leaving Sam.

Sam laughed and nodded at the waiter.

„What are you planning now?"

„You'll see Little Miss Sammy." she mocked him back.

* * *

><p>„And Sexy Sammy is on the ground! The audience cheers for the undefeated champion Miss Casey!" she shouted to the gym while Sam was on the ground laughing.<p>

„Really? Your fighter name is Miss Casey?"

„Yes, I think it has a ring to it." she laughed a little out of breath „Come on Sammy, on your feet. Round 4 is waiting" she jumped around ready to fight again.

Sam was mesmerized at this creature jumping in front of her. She looked so free and happy.

„I could use a hand" he said laying on the ground.

„Should we change Sexy Sammy to Old and Tired Sammy" she laughed, at the same time offering a helping hand.

Sam took it and pulled her down next to him. Their faces were inches apart. At this moment she realized how much she needed him next to her. His scent, his hands gripping tightly, his protective bubble, his eyes, his lips...

„I think Sexy Sammy has a better ring to it" he broke the silence but increasing tension „Don't you?" he grinned.

She laughed and stood up quickly, before she will have sex with him right there. „Will see." and helped him up.

„What is this place anyway?"

„It's Frank's old gym. He trained all the fighters in here, back in the day. Now he just owns it and some of his friends, including me, uses it."

„You work out often?"

„Only when I can't sleep or when I'm really angry. This seems to help." she knew she was telling him too much. _He will worry now. Please don't I'm fine. _

Sam nodded „I do that too. Work out when I can't sleep or when I'm angry." Andy frowned. _Shit, now I'm worried._

This was getting serious and sad too fast so she sat on the edge of the boxing ring. Ready to ask all the serious questions she knew Casey would ask..

„Can I ask you some questions, before we continue this thing we are doing?"

„Sure" he sat next to her confused.

„Have you killed anyone?"

„Yes" Sam understood that Casey needed to ask these questions.

„Because you had to or because you wanted to?"

„Because I had to, I don't believe in killing lightly."

„Have you tortured anybody?"

He sighed „Yes" Sam didn't want to answer anymore. It was Sammy who answered, but it was really close to Sam.

„If you have to choose between your past and future, w.."

He stopped her „Future, I thought you are familiar to this life? Why are you asking me these questions?"

„I have seen what this life does to men. I just want to be sure you don't end up like them."

„You mean dead?"

„Something like that. Just some people don't know their place in this world. Running around with guns and shit, getting killed over pride. I fucking hate it."

The fact that Casey was opening up to Sammy was making Sam more than just happy. He knows it's not real, but at the same time it is. It's Andy communicating to him with sincere eyes and loving tone. This made him feel like this is the place he should be. Next to her, whatever the circumstances.

„I act like an asshole, but once I have something real in my life I hold it very dearly. And I'm not fucking with you, I this business you can't afford to. I have the same thing with this business – don't fuck around or you get killed." he stared at her.

„I'm glad." she smiled, then jumped down and pouted mockingly „So Sexy Sammy is now a Sensitive Sammy?"

„Casey, If you tell anybody about this... I will more than just deny it, I will have to kill you."

She was serious now, walking closer to him „I know, same goes to you too. Can't have my rep ruined by Mysterious Sammy here." she smiled now.

„Mysterious Sammy? I kind of like it." he smiled and jumped down from the boxing ring.

„Let's go. I want to show you something." he started to walk towards the door when Casey stopped him.

„Wait." he turned to her „I have one more question"

„Okay" he said silently, not really happy about it.

„You said you would choose future. Are you staying with Frank or do you have any other plans?"

„I'm already regretting on what I'm gonna say." he shook his head.

„Why?" she asked.

He looked down touching the back of his neck „Because I'm being monitored by Frank and this is going to sound corny as hell." he looked up at her „From the moment I met you I knew, that my future is with you, Casey."

Andy started to laugh to hide his real emotions „You're right it's corny as hell"

„Great, even you are laughing" he started to walk to the door again, but Andy grabbed his hand and pulled him back, placing a simple kiss on his cheek. „Thank you!" she said and walked to the door. Sam followed her grinning.

„Where are we going?" she looked outside the window, having no clue where they were going.

„Some place special" he smiled.

„Do you really go through so much trouble with your dates?" she sounded surprised, because she was. Knowing the Sammy character, this was really not him. She hoped this will not get them in trouble later.

„Actually, I usually just charm the ladies in the bar and head to the bedroom." he said truthfully.

„Why am I so different then?" she was asking Sam not Sammy.

„You tell me, baby. I just can't keep away from you." _From the moment I met you Andy._

She looked at him while he drove. „You really mean it." she almost whispered. _He really truly loves me. From the moment we met._

He wanted to respond, but his phone rang.

„Who is it?" she asked

„Frank." he picked up „Sammy. Yes... Good. Okay, see you in ten." he put his phone back to his pocket. „FUCK!" he yelled and hit the wheel.

He scared the crap out of Andy. „Holy shit! Calm down... I thought I had anger issues."

He sighed „Sorry. Frank wants to see me. I'm taking you home."

„What? Why?"

„Work thing."

„Fucking Frank!" she muttered.

* * *

><p>„So..." Andy looked at him playing with her apartment keys.<p>

„So..." Sam repeated her, smiling. So much to say, but almost impossible to say the right words. Just like the evening started.

„I'm really surprised how this date went." she smiled.

„Yeah me too." he smiled back.

„Just so you know, tomorrow at the bar. Don't assume I'm...like I was tonight..."

„I know. You shouldn't either, Jerk Sammy will appear."

„Good, I was really turned on by him." _Are you fucking kidding me Andy._ He touched the back of his neck.

„Casey, are you trying to drive me crazy."

„Maybe. And it's Miss Casey to you." she laughed, leaning closer.

„Really? I thought you hated it, Miss Casey." he said softly leaning closer.

„Not when you say it.." she whispered touching her lips with his.

His body responded before his mind could – his hands wrapping around her, deepening the kiss. Andy grabbed his chest and placed every inch of her body on to his. He slightly touched her lips with his tongue and that was enough to arouse Andy beyond everything. She pushed him on to the door, looked at his eyes briefly before mashing her tongue with his, kissing with all the passion that had built up to this moment. Sam couldn't help but to move his hands all over her, resisting the need to pick her up and put her against the door. He stopped to get some air, placing his hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes. Saying more with that one look, then he had all night. Once their lips crashed together again his phone rang. They parted from each other.

„Fuck" he yelled again. This time she didn't even startle, she just held on to him.

„I have to go" he whispered. His mind was saying to release her from his hands, but his body didn't listen.

„Go." she whispered and pushed herself away from him.

They shared one more look before he left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"So what's so important that it couldn't wait until morning, Frank?"

He laughed "Ruined your evening plans with Casey?"

He just looked at him eyes full of anger.

"You will get the next night off. Just the exchange is a little more dangerous then we expected so I need you." Frank got serious all of a sudden.

"You were good with a shot, right?"

"With a right gun, yes"

"I need you to take out all the additional crew IF he brings them. He got scared and ordered some just-out-of jail-murderers to scare me. He's an idiot, but just in case if there is a problem take them out. It's more about sending a message, get it?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"In 15 minutes"

"Where?"

"At that warehouse" he pointed with his finger.

"And my gun?"

"In the car"

"Okay, let's get going."

"Fuck yeah! Love an old school dealer – let's get going. No bullshit." he laughed and patted his back. Sam at the same time thought back what he had just said to Andy about killing people. Actually it was for Casey, but still. This sucks even more when she is involved.

* * *

><p>"I wanted a lot more with this load of cash." a bald guy stated<p>

"Are you fucking with me?" Frank stated a rhetorical question

"Should I pay you a lesson Frank?" Sam knew that this was his time to impress Frank, so he pulled out his gun, waiting.

"Are you threating me, Dick?" Frank mocked

"Not me, but maybe my friends are" Dick cued and four big angry guys walked out and started to pull out their guns. Sam waited a second -_I love you Andy-_ and stepped out, three large steps and with a beat shot all four guys from right to left. Less then four seconds.

Frank laughed mockingly "You were saying Dick? Now take your shit before I keep the drugs and kill you too."

Dick understood that he had no other option. Frank laughed and started to walk towards Sam. The moment Dick opened his car door, his right hand guy, stepped out of the car and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at Frank, whose back was turned at him at the moment. Sam ran, pushed him down when he heard the shot, he felt a sudden pain on his left hand. He raised his right hand and shot him. He fell down. Blood dripping from his head wound.

"Get your shit and go before I kill you too, Dick" Sam shouted and Dick did what he was told.

Sam was more than pissed, he turned to Frank "You turned your back to him?"

"He is an idiot and pussy. He never does everything. Well good, that's settled. Let's get your hand fixed." he got up and took the big bag of cash.

"Don't worry. You'll get a raise. Then you can buy something expensive for your girl." and they walked to their car.

Sam had a feeling that Frank might be using. He is weirdly interested with him and Andy, getting sloppy, trusting him a bit too much, also his mood is better, he isn't as strict as before. He knew they had to make it to his boss Duncan quickly, before Frank is determinated.

* * *

><p>Andy was still sleeping when her phone rang. She hoped that it wasn't work because she was feeling so good. After an evening with Sam, then a long sunny morning. Finally she reached for her phone. It was a text message.<p>

_From: Unknown number_

_Good morning Miss Casey! How are you liking the sun?_

Andy smiled. She remembered the night when he answered the question why she liked one side of the bed. It was also the night he said he loved him, well kind of said it. She responded immediately and saved his number.

_From: Casey_

_Good morning Sammy! I'm loving the sun. Hopefully the evening went well._

Sam thought that it would be better to say that he got shot by text message. Mainly because they both can't be sure how their emotions will act. To be more specific, how her emotions will react.

_From: Sexy Sammy_

_It didn't go as planned, but everything went okay. I did got shot. It just grazed my left hand. I'm fine._

Andys hear stopped. _What? What the fuck? I... _Andy wanted to yell at him, at Frank, she wanted to see him and keep him safe at home... home... All feelings were in her heart at the same time and she couldn't take it anymore.

Sam got worried if she didn't answer immediately. She is just probably dealing with it and thinking a way to send correct message. Finally her phone rang. A new text message.

_From: Casey_

_Are you really okay? Please be honest._

_From: Sexy Sammy_

_Yes. I'm okay. What time does your shift start?_

_From: Casey_

_3PM-11PM Are you gonna visit?_

_From: Sexy Sammy_

_If you want me to._

_From: Casey_

_We have to talk when to continue our first date._

_From: Sexy Sammy_

_Continue? I thought we ended it pretty well._

_From: Casey_

_No, Frank ended it. I wasn't done with you._

_From: Sexy Sammy_

_Okay, Baby. See you at 10PM._

Andy stared at the last response for a long time. I'm gonna see him and I am going to kiss him. This is going to be the best day since yesterday. But for some reason she had a hard time believing herself. _Everything will get better when I see him_. And with that note she tried to fall a sleep again.

* * *

><p>Clock showed 9.59 and nobody was here. No Frank, or his boys. That means no Sam. Maybe they had to work, what if he gets shot again, or worse.<p>

"I'll take five" she told her boss and walked to the bathroom. She felt that she needed a moment.

Andy closed the door and rested her head on her hands._ I love Sam. He loves me. We love each other. He would stay alive for me._ She repeated it until she calmed down.

She stood up. _He will stay alive for me. _And stepped outside and walked back to the bar.

"Casey!" Frank yelled from their table. Next to Frank was Sam. _Sam!_

"One sec!" she yelled back and poured their drinks.

"Here you go." she placed the drinks on the table.

"So... how do you feel?" Frank grinned

Andy was confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean after some Sammy love"

"Is that what he told you guys?" she stared at Sam who was cocky as ever. "I wasn't really that impressed... Sorry Sammy." guys started to laugh.

"Well that's because our night ended sooner then we would've wanted." Sam grinned, not noticing the laughter around him. Only her eyes.

"Maybe." she smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot" he said and smacked the back of Franks head.

He laughed "How did I deserve that?"

"You gave him my file."

"I gave you his, it seemed fair." he raised his hands

"Fine. I changed my mind, I'm pissed at the both of you." he pointed at Frank and Sam.

"What for?" they both answered in surprise.

She pointed to Sam "You for taking the file" then pointed to Frank "And you for ending our night early." she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Women, uh." Frank shook his head and laughed, the boys joined in.

Andys shift was ending, so she took her jacket and bag, also bringing their last drinks from her.

"Here you go." she said smiling to everyone at the table. A bit more to Sam.

A drunk guy in the next table screamed at the top of the lungs "Service!"

Andy had a lot of these drunk bastards. Unfortunately all the other girls couldn't handle them like she could, so she went to him.

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"How about some drinks?" he slurred and the other drunks he had with him laughed.

"So beer?"

"No, you dumb bitch! I said drinks. Now go run and fetch us some!" he smacked his hand on Andys ass laughing. Before she could even get angry. Sam came out of nowhere, pulled the guy from his seat and started to beat him uncontrollably. They were both on the ground, Sam beating him. Finally Frank pulled him off and the security escorted the assholes away. Andy turned to Sam. Happy inside because she could make this into a huge fight.

"What the fuck was that?" she yelled, pissed off.

"What?" he was confused.

"You heard me?"

"He called you a bitch **and** smacked your ass. What was I supposed to do?" he looked confused.

"Nothing! You were supposed to do nothing!" she felt so good letting her anger go as it wanted.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he was as angry as she was, somehow it felt good.

"I can take care of myself! I have survived without you a very long time."

"Really?" he mocked her.

"Yes really! Who do you think you are? Coming..."

"I was just trying to ..."

She stopped him "Did I fucking ask you to do this? No!"

"How can I just watch him do this and do nothing?"

"How can you just come and go mental over something like this?"

He stepped closer "Casey, you are m..."

"Don't you dare say I'm yours or yours to protect." she hissed.

He stepped closer, angry "And why not? You scared to admit something?"

She slapped him.

Everything was quiet. All eyes in the bar were on them and they both were staring each other. They felt the passion growing with every second. Few seconds in they couldn't take it anymore. Both crashed into each other kissing passionately.

Everybody in the bar laughed, clapped or ordered another drink – losing their interest in them. Only Frank and the guys looked at them eyes wide.

"Wow, Sammy really has some talent." Frank muttered and the others agreed.

Finally Sam pulled away and grabbed her hand and his jacket, turning to Frank "I am going to have sex, don't expect to see us in the next 24 hours."

"Bye guys" Andy added and they were out of the door.

* * *

><p>Sam was driving too fast.<p>

"I'm so so sorry, that I hit you." Andy apologized.

"Are you kidding me? That was brilliant!" he laughed.

"Oh shit..." she fell silent and Sam understood her.

"They removed the bugs, I saved his life yesterday. So no following anymore." he smiled his sexy smile. "Brilliant idea to turn it into a fight!"

"I don't know what happened. I have some serious anger problems." she shook her head.

"You and me both, baby" he stole a glance at her direction and smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"Your place, it's closer." he drove really fast, ignoring traffic and the law.

Andy knew that she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. So she asked seductively "Sammy..." she placed her hand on his tense shoulder "I wonder why are you driving so fast." She moved her hand lower "Is it because you can't wait to pull me closer.." her hand is on his thigh "then take off my clothes..." she moved her mouth next to his ear whispering "our naked bodies together..." her hand moving to touch his inner thigh.

Sam floored the gas. He responded to Andy unable to find his voice "Unless you want to have sex in a car I advise you to move your hand."

She touched his cheek with her nose and whispered "I want to have sex with you everywhere"

The car came to a sudden stop "Out of the car, get your keys."

She opened the apartment door and Sam already removed his shirt. The moment the door closed again he pulled his tight top off her and kissed her. Their naked upper bodies smashing together. She moaned at the anticipation of what waited them in the bedroom, if they ever got that far.

He kissed her neck, moving down. "I missed you so much" he whispered reaching her belly. He was kneeling in front of her removing her skirt. She pulled him up again kissing him. Then whispering to him, at the same time removing his pants. "I missed you too"

They stood there in their underwear looking each other, both realizing they are finally together again. After all this time, they are here now. Loving each other.

"You are beautiful" he said touching her lower back and gently pulling her closer.

"You are as sexy as ever." she smiled and kissed him and pulled away, he groaned.

"I would like to remind you something. Just in case." she looked deep into his eyes, hands on his cheeks "I love how protective you are, you can beat up any asshole you want. I'm yours. It's okay if you want to make it clear to everybody." she smiled and he just stared at her. _How did I deserve you? I love you Andy._ He kissed her again and picked her up moving to the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam opened his eyes and saw a naked Andy sleeping on him. Words couldn't describe the happiness that he felt. This was all he wanted. Andy next to him, safe and okay, maybe naked. He noticed that the curtains were closed and the sun isn't shining on her back. He was determined to fix that. He shifted looking if Andy would wake up. She didn't so he moved gently away from her. He removed the curtains and decided to make some coffee before going back to bed.

* * *

><p>Andy opened her eyes feeling the sun on her back and a warm body under her. She looked up. He was sleeping. She was so in love on him, she even doubted the whole going undercover thing. But seeing him here between her arms, she couldn't care less. She was with him – she was more then happy. Andy knew he likes to have pancakes in the morning she tried to move without waking him. When she reached the kitchen she saw that he already made some coffee. She smiled and quickly made the pancake dough. Then she returned to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>He woke again feeling soft kisses on his chest. "Mmm..."<p>

She moved her kisses to his neck and finally his lips. "Good morning"

"It's more then a good morning" he answered meeting her kiss and turning so she was under him.

"You are gorgeous! I forgot how beautiful you are." he murmured.

"Really? I just noticed a few days back that I..." she was looking at her arms and Sam shifted next to her. "I mean I'm too skinny and you could almost see my ribcage and .." she was talking faster and he stopped him.

"You have lost some weight, but it's part of the undercover job and..." he kissed her softly "I still think you are beautiful, Andy" he smiled.

"Thank you... are you sure we can talk freely?"

"Yes, Jerry checked everything"

"Jerry?" her eyes light up

"Yes, I don't trust Boyd anymore so Jerry is our handler now." he said matter of factly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that he is gone but what happened..?" she was curious.

He just held his breath for a second and sighed.

"The fight?" she guessed.

"Yeah the fight" he said it through his teeth.

She turned so she could see him better.

"I'm going to say this once so listen up. I. Am. Fine." she took pauses between words "I'm not fucking with you. Yes it was painful and scary but I'm a cop Sam, I have learned how to handle situations like that. You told me how to do this. Please... I.." she knew that this wasn't getting through to him. "Sam when I won the fight... I felt alive again. I felt this sudden burst of energy and hope and confidence. I am actually glad it happened, in a way..." she stared at him.

"I get it, but this doesn't change the fact that you got hurt." he said it again suppressing anger.

"If you could've seen me you..." she started.

"I did." he muttered.

"What?"

"When I found out where you were I came to you as fast as I could. Actually I yelled at Boyd, broke his nose and then came to you."

They smiled recognizing their joke.

"Did you see me smack the shit out of him?" she asked hopefully.

"What I saw was the love of my life getting beaten by a monster. And I couldn't do anything about it."

She touched his cheek "You can't be the hero in every story, Sam"

"It's not what I ..." he stopped understanding her. His need to make her safe, keep her out of harm.

"I fucking love that you broke Boyds nose" she laughed.

"He didn't" he snickered and paused for a long time.

Andy new that he has something to say so she waited "I... I get what you mean about the feeling alive thing. I saw it in your eyes. Just the blood... and bruises." he placed his hand on her right side.

"Is it healed?"

"Yeah, mostly." she looked at her ribs.

Sam closed his eyes "Andy, why didn't you say anything? I grabbed you like crazy last night." he opened his eyes looking at her. "Did I hurt ..."

"No!" she laughed "I would of liked you to hold me tighter" she bit her lip and moved closer.

"Really Officer McNally?" he half smiled.

Andy started to giggle and Sam moved closer until their lips met. Andy wrapped her hands around him and Sam deepened the kiss.

"I made coffee" he said while moving to her neck.

"I made pancake dough." she smiled when he raised his head to look at her.

"You are amazing"

"So are you" she planted a little kiss "Let's go eat." and she got out of the bed.

* * *

><p>"I think I missed this the most." he finished his pancakes.<p>

"My cooking?" she laughed.

"That too. But what I meant was spending the mornings with you."

"What?" she asked mockingly "I thought you missed this!" she pointed to her body, moving around, laughing. She then moved between his arms.

"I love you so much"

"And I you" she kissed him put pulled away remembering "You got shot! Where?"

He showed his arm "I didn't got really shot, it just ..." he stopped seeing Andy glaring at him. "Okay. I got shot." Sam lowered his eyes knowing what was going to come out of her mouth. Easier if she could get it out her system.

"Let's make a deal." she surprised him.

"What kind of a deal?" he was confused.

"You will forget the fact that I was in a fight and I will forget the bullet wound. We need our minds clear, so I think this would be the best thing to do..."

"You amaze me sometimes Andy McNally" he looked at her smiling.

"Do we have a deal?" not letting him change the subject.

He waited for a second "Yes."

"Good!"

"But..." he started.

"Oh god..." she rolled her eyes.

"What if I get shot again or you... have to fight again" he had a hard time saying these words out loud.

"If you get shot, I will hit Frank and fix you up. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"And if I have to fight again, You will try to persuade Frank. If it doesn't work you'll cheer on the sidelines with Frank."

"Fuck no!" he shook his head.

"Sam we are undercover... We can't really make our own rules. You know this." she kept her voice loving and calm.

"I know, but..."

"Plus, I'm pretty sure you can be very very persuasive." she added but he still wasn't convinced. "If you don't agree to this I'll have to do it behind your back." she saw his anger in his eyes. "Sam the chances that I would have to fight again are next to nothing."

"Okay." he finally agreed.

"Really?" she tried to let him know that it she understood him.

"Yes." he sounded more sure the next time.

"We'll have to let Frank know that we are taking over the bar then." she changed the subject.

"I think he got the point" he laughed "But yes, we should"

"How long will it be until we can get to Duncan?"

"I hope sooner than we planned."

"Why?"

"I think Frank is using, he is really all over the place. We will have to work really hard on the bar so we will get noticed sooner."

"What do we have to to exactly?" she took a sip of her coffee.

"Run the place, make it a happy place for dealers, sell a lot of drugs and make it all seem effortless."

"I'm not sure if I know enough about running a bar"

"Don't worry we are just over seeing everything, Jerry will help with the details."

"And all the information we get on the way?"

"If we think it's necessary, take some evidence. In any other case, no. We have bigger things to worry about." he looked into her eyes "I'm serious Andy. We can't touch anything else."

"I get it."

"This will get harder, so I need you to understand that."

"I get it." she started to think if she will change her mind at some point.

"What have you learned so far?"

"That I hate bartending" she sighed "all the girls at work are prostitutes or were them, they kill their enemies pretty sloppy, they use the same gun store – I think they have some family or friends there."

"Did you tell that to Boyd?"

"Yes. Also the drugs in the bar never touches Frank and the guys. Only the security and some of the girls."

"Really?

"Mhm. Only reason why I didn't have to sell was because I bartendered Frank."

"Good to know, we can work with that." he stood up taking their dishes.

"I can do those"

"No. It's okay. Sit and drink your coffee" he said starting to wash the dishes.

She watched her Sam. He was only wearing his jeans and the sight of him made Andy anxious. _Stop staring Andy! Actually... Why should I stop? He is my Sam. I am supposed to do this. _That made her smile.

* * *

><p>Sam washed the dishes feeling a pair of eyes on him. He loved the feeling, so he kept washing not to distract her staring. He smiled.<p>

When he finished she was looking out of the window. He noticed something on her he hasn't before. _Sadness?_ _She is upset? But why? Impossible that it just appeared. It had to be there earlier. How the fuck did I missed this?_

"Andy, are you okay?" he said silently

She turned around, confused "Yes! Why wouldn't I be?" she moved closer to him, smiling "We are together. Things can't be any better."

He wasn't sure what was going on._ Is she getting better at lying or am I making things up? I know she is lying but why can't I see it now? Why can't I read her face like I did before? _He suddenly felt like a door was closed between them. She was in her arms but in some part far away. _I should tell her. No, I will just create a problem that wasn't there. No. The only reason why us being together took so long was because I didn't say enough. I have to say something... _He sighed. _Why is it so hard? _

"Sam?" she was worried

"You are lying. I know that you are. Somehow I can't see it now, but you are not okay." he talked quickly, hiding his eyes.

"You can't read my face?" she understood partly.

He didn't answer. _How does she know me so well?_

"Is the problem that I'm not okay and not talking or the fact you can't read me?"

"Both" he tightened his arms around her.

"What is my face telling you?" she waited for him to look into her eyes.

"That you are fine, happy even. Worried about work, how well will you do it. And then nothing..." he sighed.

"There is supposed to be something?"

"Yeah, I saw it for a second but it's long gone?" he was regretting talking about it, but she laughed suddenly.

"This is not funny Andy." he said seriously.

"No but you are" she smiled sweetly "You are really trying. I know that Officer Swarek doesn't do the talking about problems and feelings around them."

"For you I would do anything. You know that." he made it sound more like a promise or a fact.

"I know, but seeing you correcting yourself... is amusing." she smiled sweetly.

He rolled his eyes and let go of her "Well I'm glad I'm amusing you"

"Sam you are making me love you more, not sure if it's possible, but you are."

Sam just looked at her, knowing she isn't telling him what was that thing that made her look sad.

"Just a second ago I was thinking about you..."

"You looked sad..." he was surprised.

"I was thinking about the time we were alone. When I missed you like crazy. Sometimes I start to miss home and remember how alone I felt when you were so far from me. It just makes me want to cry for a second, but the moment passes and I'm okay."

"You cried?" his heart almost broke.

She placed her hands on his cheek and kissed him softly. He kissed him back.

She pulled off "You can still read my face. All you said was true. Only reason you couldn't see me sad about homesickness is because I don't have it anymore. You fixed it." That made him feel a lot better. "You and your sexy body" she traced his muscles on his naked upper body. Then kissing him softly moving to his neck and finally his mouth. Sam felt that he was connected to her again, glad about his decision to talk to her. He deepened the kiss pulling her closer, harder as he remembered her request.

Few minutes later they were back in the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I love the way you smell" he said into her hair.<p>

"I smell like beer and liqueur" she snorted.

"I know" he snickered.

And she laughed hitting him gently "Smartass"

"Maybe, but you." he moved his hands on her ass "What an ass, I mean really..." he continued mockingly.

She giggled "Stop!"

"Why should I?" he turned so he was on top of her.

"Because I say so?"

"That's not good enough, and we both know it" he said still mocking her.

She wanted to make a comeback but his lips were already on hers.

"We are going to stay here all day if we don't stop soon" she muttered between kisses.

"I'm not complaining. Are you?" he kissed her neck.

"No, but..." she moaned silently as he kissed lower. Suddenly he pulled away.

"Fine I'll stop if you want it so bad" he teased her.

She begged "No, no I changed my mind. Please do what you were doing."

He looked confused "What was I doing?"

She rolled her eyes "You are impossible!" she pushed him so she could be on top.

"Officer Swarek, I'm gonna make love to you in every way possible. Then we are going to use the shower and go to work. Are you ready for this?"

He raised his hand "One question Officer McNally" he played along "Can we have sex in the shower?"

"Good question, Officer Swarek." she acted like she was seriously thinking about it "I think there is only one way to find out." she said and their lips met again.

* * *

><p>They have been drinking for a few hours in the bar until Frank got a phone call. So they stood up to go do some actual work. Andy kissed Sam for goodbye and took the next tables orders. Sam could see instantly that the guys on that table were trouble so the moment one guy made a sexist comment about Andy he stepped in front of him.<p>

"Back the fuck off from her or I will break your face!" Sam snarled and the guy backed up, apologizing. Sam turned to Andy and kissed her on the lips but their heads stayed together.

"Who do I love?" he whispered

"Me" he whispered back

"That's right, baby. See you tonight." and with that he walked out of the door with others.

Leaving Andy smiling the rest of the evening.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It has been two months since they got back together. Once their new lives were so near to each other time seemed to fly by. Sam was right, Frank was using and his behavior effected his work more and more every day. Andy tried to keep him straight, they needed him to be okay just a little longer, until Duncan will come and make them the offer. So at the moment they lived their busy lives, trying to keep everything under control.

"Baby, we have some guest in the back" Sam yelled over the noise of the bar.

"You want to meet them upstairs?" she guessed.

"Yeah but show them a good time first." he added.

Andy knew what to do. It was a big part of her job now. She owned the place with Sam, everybody listened to her and did what she asked. She pulled her top a little lower so her boobs would be a little more "out there", and walked to the back.

"Hello gentleman, welcome to our bar" she smiled widely "Please follow me and we will get you settled in" she turned and showed the to the stairs. Walking up she knew they would check her out, but it was part of the job now.

"Here you go" she walked into the VIP room "You will have your own bartender who will get everything you need. Also if you are here for business we offer you full privacy."

An older handsome guy stepped in front of the others offering his hand.

"Thank you miss..."

She met his hand and smiled "Casey. And you are welcome." his eyes stayed on her for a moment too long.

"I will leave you be then. Charice will get everything you need." she pointed to her standing in the room. "If there is a problem don't hesitate to let me know."

All the five men started to relax a bit, walking in the room, getting drinks sitting down. One of them lounged on the first chair "I want some entertainment" he said flatly.

"Sure. Do you have any preferences?" she offered politely.

"Yeah. I do. Someone with your height, your ass, and your tits." he stood and stared at her.

This happens a lot so she wasn't shaken by that at all "I'm flattered, but ..."

"But what?"

She hated cocky assholes "I run this place, I am more then happy to find you a suitable..."

He stepped closer and pointed at her "I am the customer, and what I want I get. You should know this, running this place."

_What a dick! _She usually kept her calm, but the nerve on this asshole. Everybody else seemed to know that this was his thing, because nobody cared to even pay attention. She stayed silent smiling.

"That's what I thought." he said happy winning the argument "Now gimme a lap dance." he stood in front of her.

She chuckled sweetly and then elbowed him in the face. Hard. You could hear something crack in his face. He fell down and all eyes were on her.

She turned to him "Listen to me you little piece of shit! This is my bar. So you better improve your attitude towards me or else."

He didn't see this coming "What the... You little slut!" he started take his gun but she kicked him in the gut with her sexy heels and took his gun, putting it on the back of her skirt. He groaned in pain.

"What the fuck did I just tell you!" she was pissed now. "I will remove your fucking balls and... Nevermind. I would usually kick people like you on the streets, but you are welcomed guest" she pointed to the others, smiling "So... apologize." she smiled, but her eyes stayed serious.

"Fuck you!" he slurred through his blood.

Andy chuckled again and took her cellphone.

"We have an asshole situation." and she put her phone away.

In a few seconds Sam was at the door. "Hello, welcome to our bar. My name is Sammy. I heard you a have a situation." he turned to Andy checking her for injuries "You okay?"

"Yeah" she kissed him on his cheek "This one demanded me to lap dance, called me a slut and then told me to fuck off."

Sam felt his anger rise. He stepped to him, picked him up like it was nothing. "Excuse us gentleman." And pushed him out of the door.

"Would it be a problem if he dies?" she asked the others calmly.

"Um.. yeah, a bit." somebody muttered.

"Oh okay" she turned to the hall and yelled to Sam "Sammy! Baby, don't kill him." she stepped back in. "I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but as you can see we have a zero tolerance for assholes." she smiled "Have a great night." she started to walk out but heard one guy clapping. She turned in confusion.

It was the older handsome one "Wow, you don't see that every day. That was really something."

She saw how everybody chimed in with his opinion, so that means he is the boss or the alfa in the room. "You are a feisty little thing aren't you" he chuckled and Andy raised her eyebrow. He raised his hands "My apologies wrong choice of words. What I meant to say was you impressed me. It's really hard to do that." he stared at her thinking.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but if I don't leave my guy is going to kill your guy so, excuse me."

"Please. Until we meet again." he smiled and she smiled back.

When she closed the door he frowned. That was weird. I better tell Sam.

* * *

><p>"Sammy!... Sammy!"<p>

"I'm here, love" he stepped up behind him. Worried that maybe she was still hurt a bit.

"Oh.." she looked around "What happened to the asshole?"

"I left him at the door. Pretty sure he will crawl back to the room." he still searched her with his eyes for something.

She smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks "I'm fine. I elbowed the guy in the face. You would've been proud."

He laughed "I'm sure I would" he put his hands around her.

"Do you know who they were?"

"Nah.. Just really important."

"Anyway the boss was impressed by me, or whatever, I'm sure he's gonna ask me to join them at some point. Will you join me?"

"Yes." he kissed her suddenly so passionately that she felt every part of her body tingle. When he pulled away he watched her for a second "You are amazing!" eyes locked on hers.

"So are you. Now go work before I change my mind about working tonight and drag you home."

"Now that you mentioned that..." he started to snuggle his nose against her neck.

She giggled but pulled herself away, walking away knowing he is admiring her assets. She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Casey?"<p>

"Yes, Charice" she turned to her.

"Can you come, these guys in the second VIP room wanna talk."she talked quickly.

"Okay, thanks" she said already walking to Sam's office.

"Baby, they want to talk." she said from the door.

"The usual then?"

"Yes. You, me and then together"

"What do we have to concentrate on?" he collected the info from her.

"I think he is more like a respect guy than excitement and crazy." she tried to remember how the older guy presented himself.

"Okay, see you in 3 minutes" and he kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Hello. You wanted to see Casey?" Sam stepped into the room.<p>

"Yes."

"She is busy at the moment, she should arrive shortly but in the mean time, can I get you anything?"

"Are you **the** Sammy?" older guy stood up to shake hands.

"You have to be more specific then that." he laughed.

"The Sammy who works with Frank and has saved him too many times."

"Yes, I believe that I am"

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Duncan. I'm Franks boss, so that makes me your boss too." he smiled.

Sam luckily played it cool. Jerry never showed them his picture, so they would not look for him in the crowd.

"I would like to say that I've heard a lot about you but I can't." he laughed and so did the others "And that's a good thing. Means you are good at what you do." he complimented.

Duncan smiled "I like you already."

"Excuse me" Andy walked in "You wanted to see me." she smiled.

"Yes, I was just talking to you man here." Duncan pointed to him. "Please, sit." he waved his hands to the others and they cleared the room. It was just the three of them.

"Casey, was it?" Duncan spoke first.

"Yes." she sat next to Sam placing her hand on his leg and Sam placed his hand on her shoulders.

"My name is Duncan." he stared.

"My bosses boss." she stated.

"Bright girl." he stared at her.

"I don't want to be disrespectful, but staring like that makes Sammy here anxious and ..." Andy said looking into his eyes.

"I get it... I have the same thing with my wife." he showed his wedding ring. "Just I can't believe it's true."

"What is?" Sam asked.

"You two. You are making quite the noise in this industry. I had to come and see you."

"Good I hope." she pointed out.

"Yes, more then good. Your commitment to each other and the work you do together. It really is something."

"So you are here with a proposal?" she asked straightly.

He laughed "You've got a keeper here." he said to Sam.

"Trust me I know" she kissed her head sweetly.

"Yes I have a proposal, but first I have some questions" he poured himself another drink.

"Where do you see yourselves in 5 years?"

"Making good money and being happy" he said and Andy nodded.

"Who is the first on your relationship?"

They both said each others names at the same time, then smiled. So did Duncan.

"That is rare in this business, to have this kind of attitude"

"We both have lost something in this business, chasing the wrong things. Now that we have each other we keep ourselves on the right track." Andy explained.

Duncan nodded and moved on "If a shipment goes wrong and because of that you own somebody money. What do you do first?"

"Pay the money." Sam answered.

"We don't need somebody doubting our efficiency" she added.

"And make it work with the next shipment." he continued.

"We could rush the shipment, pull some strings... only if the payment is too large." Andy thought out loud.

"Yeah" he thought with her "Depends on the shipment. Could make quick easy ones to keep the flow going."

"If you want details you have to give us details" she said seriously.

Duncan nodded.

"Is this a job interview?" Sam asked.

"In a way yes. I need a strong couple to run this place I own. Not just smart or ruthless, like people like to think. I need mentally right people. Not too ambitious but not too sloppy."

"What happened to the previous owners?" Andy asked.

"Cops." he answered shortly.

"The place is on the target?"

"It was, but now the heat is fading. That is why I need new people."

"You are smarter than you look" Andy blurted out.

Duncan frowned but then smiled "That's what my wife says"

"You look like you know what you are doing, I think I would like to work for you." he turned to Andy "What about you, love"

"If you offer the job we would like to still think about it." she answered them both "We don't do our decisions so quickly"

"That is a refreshing thing to hear" he smiled again. "Think about it, the job is yours if you want it."

He stood up and called his crew back.

"One more thing to settle" he turned to Sam and Andy. "To show you my investment in you."

Sam knew what was going to happen. He shifted so Andy would also have to do it. Then if she flinches, he wouldn't notice, hopefully.

Duncan took a sharp knife and cut the throat of the asshole who got beaten up by Sam and Andy. He didn't even hesitate just killed a man. Blood was everywhere and luckily Andys flinch was not noticed.

"He had some suspicion about you from the start. I don't like it when people on the same team stir up lies." He cleaned his gun on the corpses clothes and turned to them one more time "I'll expect your decision tomorrow evening."

* * *

><p>She was jumping up and down. "We did it!"<p>

He laughed at her excitement "Yeah we did, and 2 months earlier then planned."

She kissed him "We are going to celebrate!"

"You mean get drunk?" he laughed.

"Fuck yeah!" she looked so cute when she was acting angry. "Let's go home and get drunk!"

"Okay, but the bloody room?" Sam ruined her mood.

She pouted "Let someone else do it. Please!"

Sam couldn't resist her "Fine, but my place then."

"Why yours?" she frowned but then shook her head "Who the fuck cares, let's go"

He laughed again "We should take some bottles with us"

"Yes, Charice!" she yelled "We are leaving an taking some bottles with us."

"Call security into this room too. After we leave." Sam added.

"Sure, Good night." she smiled.

"Now let's go, baby" she pulled him with her.

"Why so eager?" she smiled "Not that I'm complaining."

"Because I want to play a drinking game with you." she smiled trying to seduce him.

He was more then ready to go "Please tell me it involves removing clothes." he crossed his fingers

"No, but we can do that anyway." she half smiled

"Yes! Let's go baby, or I'll have to drive really fast again." he smiled his sexy smile.

She laughed remembering and they half ran out of the bar hands joined together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

"Shit! I can't see her." he murmured out of breath crouching behind a half wall. "Jerry I lost her." he spoke silently to his microphone.

Another gun shot near Sam. He looked around and found the shooter. Again, shots were fired. This time four. Sam hold his breath and stood up shooting 2 bullets killing the shooter.

He moved to the next room. Empty. While moving to the next one he heard shots. Andy!

She wiped the blood from her lip and stood up."You know I do this for a living." she was making small talk to get more time. "Deal with assholes" She moved a little further laughing. He was distracted enough so she quickly pulled her gun. She shot once in his leg and he fell. She knocked him out and walked out of the room. She could hear her heart beating. Blood rushing through her veins. _Okay, Sam probably made it to the next floor. I need to get to the staircase._

She popped her head out and three shots were fired at her. She fell back cursing. Took a moment and shot back. Then there was silence. _I hate when it's too quiet. Come on make your move. I didn't get you, I'm not stupid. Shoot! _And he did. Soon after the first shot she turned and took him down. Quickly, moved to his location took his gun and ran back to the middle of the hall.

The wall next to him was filled with bullets. Sam couldn't get this shooter. He checked the hall with a mirror. Maybe if I go around. Take him off guard. He walked silently, avoiding the glass on the ground. But he didn't see that one of them spotted through the glass wall and started to shoot him, glass falling every where. He fell, cutting his bare arms. He raised his gun quickly and shot three shots, to the chest. He stood up, ignoring the pain and blood. Running to the staircase.

The moment he opened the door, he saw Andy with raised arms and a cut lip. Also a man pointing his gun at her head.

* * *

><p><strong>7.55 AM<strong>

Andy woke up put she didn't want to open her eyes. She sighed. _Why did I drank so much? My head must be full of shit. I can't even move it. Or think straight._ She paused. _What's inside waffles? I mean really. They are so good._ She paused again frowning _Why do I care? Wait._ She didn't feel a hot body next to him. She opened her eyes seeing what she was afraid for. An empty bed. _Where's Sam? _She stood up, reality clearing her head and checked the bathroom. Nothing. She could feel her heartbeat fastening.

His clothes are gone but his cell is here. She took his gun and crouched at the door listening for sounds. Two guys talking, none of them is Sam. She pushed the door silently open and sneaked into the hall to get a clear view of the room Two bodyguards standing near by. Sam and Duncan sitting in the kitchen and one tall guy next to Duncan. Sam didn't seem too happy.

_Oh what the hell!_ She stepped out and pointed the gun on the first guard. Everybody else expect Sam and Duncan pointed the gun at her.

She stayed strong looking at her target. "What the fuck are you people doing in my apartment at 8 AM in the morning?" she hissed still staring at her target.

"Baby..." Sam started.

"Not your question to answer Sammy." she muttered "Anybody else care to answer before I blow some brains out." she smiled an angry smile.

Duncan chuckled "I do love naked women with a gun."

_Shit!_ Andy was wearing matching black underwear. _Actually fuck it._

She was sarcastic now "I, on the other hand love my mornings with my man. In. My. Bed."

Sam was smiling with proud eyes, but she saw he held his laughter.

"Fine." she then gave up and lowered her gun. Moving next to Sam. "What was so important that you couldn't wake me and tell me we had guests?" she said turning to Sam.

"I'm sorry babe, Duncan needed a little guy time." Andy understood him.

"I'll go and take a shower, when I'm back in twenty minutes I expect to see a hot cup of coffee and Sammy." she said walking away "I hope you get the hint" she hissed at the bodyguard.

Duncan and Sam only laughed and wrapped their little talk.

* * *

><p><strong>4.20 PM<strong>

"I don't get it why us?" Andy frowned

"I think he wants us to prove ourselves to him"

"So fast?"

"Yeah."

"But this job is really dangerous. A lot can go wrong"

"Maybe to see us under pressure." he was more sure at that answer.

"But how are we gonna do it?"

"Maybe keep it simple. Create a distraction, get in and get out. Job done."

"What if the place is packed with guns." she said "What does your gut say?"

"Crash the party, get to the building unnoticed, get the goods, leave it to the streets, have someone pick it up and go back to the party."

"Good, How do we get to the next building?"

"I'll sneak in to the party and..."

She stopped him "We."

He stared her "No"

"Yes"

"No!

"Yes, Sammy"

"No!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll get some fancy clothes from home, give me your keys." she held her hand out.

Sam just sat in his chair not moving. Andy saw her muscles tensing.

"Give me the keys." she moved closer to search for them herself.

"Fine. Be quick." he was already worried about her involvement about tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>9.16 PM<strong>

Andy stepped out of the office with a cute short strapless black dress. Her hair were braided into a simple bun. Sam's mouth opened slightly seeing this gorgeous woman walking to him.

"What happened to your heels?" he noticed that they were missing after he stopped staring every part of her.

"Can't take all the attention to my sexy legs. You will start killing people around me." she said playfully.

"He chuckled.

"Actually I have a feeling it's not going to be a safe night. And I have no intention running on heels." she said looking at her sparkly flats.

"I have the same feeling." he sighed "Jerry promised to have some back up in the building."

"How?"

"Nothing big, just a few cops as civilians and I have a microphone."

"Oh okay." she smiled hiding her nervousness.

"You got everything?" he reassured her by holding his hand on her lower back.

"You mean my guns?"

He nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Let's go then." he put his hand tightly around her and walked her to the car.

"Wait" she stopped him before getting into the car "I.."

"I know" he answered knowing what she wanted to say.

"If .." she started again

"I won't" he paused then and started softly "Andy, ..."

"Trust me I know and understand!" she placed her hands on his chest and he over her waist.

He chuckled "Why do we get each other when we are not speaking at all?"

"That's because we are one." she was serious for a second and then kissed him one more time before getting into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>9.50 PM<strong>

"We need to move now" he said suddenly into her ear

Andy put the drink down and followed him.

"The guard will leave in 10 seconds then, we start to make out at the door, gradually disappearing into the hallway."

They were reaching the door "I like that idea a lot." she grinned and kissed him pushing him against the door. They kissed passionately moving to the left until they were in the hallway. Suddenly a guard tapped Sam on his shoulder "Hey lovebirds, the party is over there. You need to clear out this hall." Andy acted a little drunk and smiled too widely too him.

"Sorry, just this one over here" he kissed her for a second "can't wait to get down to business" he whispered the last words. Guard laughed understanding but still pointed to the party. "There are some rooms available.." he couldn't finish because Sam punched him in the face causing him to pass out.

"That is so hot when you get all manly all of a sudden." she said half smiling.

He just laughed and pulled her forward.

* * *

><p><strong>10.18 PM<strong>

Andy ran back through the office to Sam "I dropped the bag through the shaft."

"Good now we have to get out." he looked around thinking of the best way out.

They couldn't even change location when somebody opened fire at them.

"Run!" Sam yelled holding her hand pulling her with him.

Bullets were flying through the office. She could only hear the gunshots and glass breaking. They hid in a conference room, pulling out their guns. Then they waited.

And waited. Seconds felt like hours now. Two guys walked in and they both were shot by Sam. He walked back against the wall listening if anybody else was coming.

He turned to Andy. "We need to move quick to the next floor, there are some stairs in the middle of the hall. Then we can walk out the front door, through the fire exit stairs. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Stay behind me"

She kissed him on the lips with all she got and pulled away "Got it, let's go."

And soon as they got to the stairs all hell broke loose and they got separated, not even noticing.

"Shit! I can't see her." he murmured out of breath sitting behind a half wall.. "Jerry I lost her." he spoke silently to his microphone.

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

"Hi baby" he said casually not sure what his plan is yet.

She was still at gunpoint and the man holding the gun calmer than ever. That worried Sam.

Finally the man spoke "Where is the package?"

"What package?" Sam answered.

The man put the gun right to her temple and hissed "Don't play games with me. Where is it?"

Sam's heart almost stopped, when the gun got so close to her head.

"We don't have it anymore." he said quickly.

"Bullshit."

"I'm not lying..." he stopped because his insane Andy grabbed his gun and kicked him in the chest. The man needed a minute to collect himself but then it was Sam who sealed the deal and knocked him out.

"Come on!" he said and grabbed her arm again, pulling her down the stairs. They heard some guys running few stories up so they needed to make this fast. "Get us a car" he said into his mic.

Andy felt tired but kept running checking if they were getting too close. They used the emergency door to get outside. Jerry got them a car and they were in it and gone before anybody caught them.

"That was too close" Sam murmured driving.

"Yeah" Andy answered weakly

He was driving really fast "I mean there was something wrong, I don't think Duncan wants us dead. So there must me a mole in his crew. Or I don't know. I need to get all the facts from Jerry. I think I'm going to meet him tomorrow." he sighed "That was too close."

They were in a safe distance so he asked her. "You okay?"

"Um..."

Sam turned to her and saw her right side covered with blood. He couldn't see it before because of the black dress, but she was holding her hands on the wound. Both hands covered in red. "Andy! Why didn't.. Did it go through?" he kept his eyes on her more than the road.

She touched her right side from the back "Yes."

"Good. Keep the pressure on both sides" he stepped on the gas.

She winced in pain as she did it and Sam couldn't take it.

"Fuck! FUCK! he hit the wheel and held back all the horrible thoughts that started to cloud his mind.

"We have to take you to one of Duncans medical people. We can be there in five minutes. Can you hold on that long."

She didn't answer.

"Andy?" when he looked at her, he saw her eyes closing and her whole body relaxing.

"No, no, NO! Andy! Wake up!" he screamed, holding back his tears. "ANDY!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Andy." he said whispering so only she could hear it "Casey, love. Please hold on." he tightened his grip on her and stood, knowing that Duncan wanted to talk and he needed some answers. He moved out of room, emotionless. Last night when he got to Duncas medical house, he knew how and if to show his emotions. Right now all he could do is a straight face. Andy would know that behind these eyes were sadness, hurt, despair and anger. But Andy wasn't next to him, she was in a bed, recovering.

* * *

><p>"Sammy" Duncan greeted when he stepped into his office "How is she?"<p>

"Good, better" he muttered and sat down.

"You should take a break, go home and rest." he started.

"What I should do..." he stood up a bit angry "is find out what the hell went that wrong!"

"Sammy, boy, I didn't know nothing about it. I didn't know the information was bad."

"The fuck you didn't" he was beyond mad now "There were more than 20 armed men in there. How is it possible? Nobody protects like that unless they now something is going on. I thought you were on your game." he looked at him suspicious "Guess I was wrong"

Duncan didn't say anything, he just walked over to Sam and finished his drink.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You did this to Casey! You fucked up! I demand you.." he had to stop.

Duncan pulled his gun out and placed it on his head. Every thing was silent.

Finally Duncan spoke "I suggest you would behave yourself a little better around me. If it was anybody else you and your little girl there would be dead. Now sit!"

He did like he was asked. Duncan put his gun away and handed him a drink. Sam took it and watched around the office. And he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was his real office. Cops never find anything because, they have the court orders to his fake offices. Nobody would check this place. Nobody even knows this place. Only people doing close jobs to him.

"Sammy I get it, your girl is hurt and you are upset. But I advise you to keep it together." he started talking and Sam focused on him. "You got the package. You should be happy."

Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words. You should be pleased that the whole job wasn't a failure."

"Sure." he muttered and drank everything in one gulp.

"Thanks to you I can make some big waves in this business. You understand I can't tell you anything."

"Part of the job, I get it. So what about the money."

Duncan chuckled "It really is all about the money... I transferred it, to both of you."

"I'm guessing we didn't get any extra for the job well done." he stood and went to pour himself another drink. He hoped he could get a bit closer to the safe he had there.

"Actually I but a little extra for Casey, for her commitment" he smiled

Sam was glad his back was turned to him, his eyes flamed in hatred. Fucking asshole! I will.. I have to stay calm. For now.

He turned emotions masked "Good."

"I need to go and make the waves I was talking about. I trust you to look after this place."

"Thanks. We will probably stay here until she feel better." he nodded.

"Hope she gets better. I really like her." he flashed a slimy smile that made Sam turn inside.

He then pointed to the door. Sam finished his drink and walked out with him. He locked the door and nodded goodbye.

* * *

><p>Andy felt her whole body ache. She was feeling really foggy and it was impossible to understood what was going on. She tried to force her eyes open but it was useless. She could only feel a soft hand on his and a faint sound that must have been Sam's. That sound made her stronger. She held on to that dozing off again.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was alone in a room with Andy.<p>

He held her hand his head resting on the bed. "Andy, please be okay. Please don't leave me. I can't function without you" he stopped "You heard me before, we are one. We belong... together. I can't even think what it would be like if you weren't here, just being, talking, living with me." he sighed and whispered then "Who do I love?" No answer. He felt a single tear on his cheek.

_Andy, I'm so sorry! Why did I wanted to do this? I knew it was dangerous. She said that it wasn't for me, but knowing Andy maybe she did to this for me. I am responsible for this. Because of me she is in this bed, motionless. I got her shot. I.. got her shot. I..._ he couldn't help himself. His eyes were watery when he stood up. He kissed her on the lips gently, walked to the other room and started walking from one wall to the other. Mind thinking as fast as ever.

_She almost died. The medic here is shit. I almost lost her. And it is MY fault. Next time I could lose her for real._

"FUCK!" he yelled in despair. He picked up a piece of furniture and threw it against the wall. It wasn't enough. He flipped the table over. Smashed another chair against the wall. Sam was getting out of breath, his heart going crazy. So he rested his hands on his knees. Usually this helped but know, everything got worse. His thoughts, heart, breath. He felt like he couldn't take this anymore.

"What's happening?" _Am I having a panic attack? _ he stood up _I am a grown man, I don't have panic attacks! What is the matter with me! I'm such a pussy. Think Swarek! What do you need to do, to make her safe. _He stopped for a second _Get the fuck out of here. That's simple enough. What do I need to do, to make this undercover worth something? Get to the ... _he paused for a while _No. I need evidence. I just need evidence. _He realized that his problems weren't that complicated.

* * *

><p>He walked outside. There were about five guards and the doctor. He excused himself for needing something from the car. He drove his car closer to the back exit. When he walked back to the house, he knocked the first guard out and put him in the nearest room. Sam noticed that there were cameras in some places so he searched for the room, where he could turn them off. It's possibly the door guarded with two guys. Sam sneaked close and just went for it. He punched the first one and shot the others hand so his gun went flying. He pushed the door open with his leg, holding one of the guard infront of him. He knew somebody had to be there to overlook things.<p>

The moment the door opened he heard shot fired. All three bullets landed in the guard and Sam's one bullet into the shooters leg. He then secured all three of them, so they couldn't call, or move or get out. Sam wasn't sure what system they had here but unplugging everything seemed good enough. He also took the hard drives and memory cards for last 15 hours and destroyed them, so he wouldn't be linked to this house, if cops investigate. What he was doing was not in protocol.

Quickly he went to Andy, because the two guards, who heard the shots were probably already there. He ran downstairs but then stopped. He heard one shot. Andy. Please! Not Andy! He ran like a mad man through the door and saw a guard on the ground dead, Andy with a gun.

"Andy" he sat next to him holding her cheek gently. She was still under too much medication to be completely up and going. She muttered lastly "I'm fine. Go, I'll wait here. I have a gun." he could see her grip tighten on the gun. He kissed her softly on her head. "I'll be right back."

Sam ran to Duncan's office, sneaking the last few steps, taking the last guard out. He probably called Duncan or backup so he needed to hurry. He shot the door lock until he could kick it open. Not having the time to pick it. When he was inside he grabbed an empty box put that on the table and started to fill it up. He took laptop, computers hard drive, some memory sticks and cards in the drawer then moved to the files. He found some files proving money transfers so he put that in the box too. But there was nothing else. Only thing left was the safe. He had no time to try to open it. He had an idea. How heavy can this be? It was small, but he had no other way out. He tried to lift it. Not that heavy, but impossible to carry it out. He searched for something with wheels to put it on. Then he remembered the doctor and his gadgets. When he found him he raised his hands "Take what you want, don't hurt me." He ignored him, took the trolley and left him there. It didn't matter, Duncan was on his way and he wouldn't harm a fly. Sam placed the safe on the trolley and moved quickly out of the door to his car. He threw it in the back and ran for the box in the room. When he was taking the box he remembered – the cameras. Duncan would delete all of them. He had to take as much as he could. And he did.

"Andy, we need to go now." Sam said stepping into the room. She was already sitting on the bed. "Whoa, Andy let me do all the moving." He took her into his arms and walked as quickly as possible.

"Did you get everything?" she said softly.

"Yeah, all I could take." he frowned then "How did you know I would do this?"

"Come on Sam. The moment I got shot I knew this was over. I just hoped that you wouldn't drive straight to the hospital."

"I was thinking about that a lot." he frowned remembering the horrible five minutes in the car with a unconscious Andy. "Duncan's real office was here."

"What?" she was surprised "Did you..?"

"Yes. I can't believe it turned out so well. It is definitely a sign that we should never do this again. We should be on a vacation for the rest of our lives, In a small safe island." he chuckled.

Andy smiled ready to be moved because they reached the car. Sam tried to be as gentle as possible and Andy tried to hide her pain, not to worry him. Sam closed the door and sat in the front seat. This is when he saw them.

* * *

><p>Sam started his engine and looked back to Andy. "I'm gonna drive very fast so please..."<p>

Andy smiled "Can't wait to get busy with me again?" she grinned and fastened her seatbelt.

Sam knew she got it, but to say that to keep him calmer, that is his Andy. He grinned back and stepped on the gas.

It was Frank and the guys and they looked pissed. Knowing that they were tricked the whole time does that. They had two cars and they followed them everywhere. Every time they were more excluded, they tried to shoot the tires, but so far they missed. Sam was so worried about Andy, and losing their tail. He couldn't think straight so he just floored it. He looked back for a second because she was too silent. Her eyes were closed and her bandages were red . That moment he knew exactly what to do. Angry that he didn't do that sooner. He grabbed his phone.

"Jerry?"

"Sawrek?"

"They know, we are being followed. I am headed to the east hospital, passing 14th street, can you cut those bastards off"

"Yes" and on the background he heard his orders "Swarek and McNally are made, and followed, their headed to east hospital, through 14th, get the followers. NOW! GO!"

"Are you okay?" he turned back to Sam

"Yes, but Andy got shot yesterday"

"Shit." he paused "She is going to be okay, man... Sammy, she.."

He couldn't respond, because on of the followers bumped the car from behind and Sam smacked his head against the wheel. He couldn't bare to think what happened to Andy, not noticing his own pain, his own blood. He took a quick turn to save some time, he checked the back and he smiled. _Oliver._

* * *

><p>Oliver was nearby and when he heard he was following them in seconds. He knew Traci and Gail are on the next intersections so he passed the second car and moved on to the first one. He saw them taking a quick turn. "Smart move Sammy" he muttered and headed right next to Franks car. He ran into them and pushed them out of the road to the park. He heard the other cop cars coming so he pushed his rookie out "Don't let them go."<p>

"What?"

"They are unconscious. I think. Keep it that way until others come." and then he left, following Sam. He knew it was wrong to scare a rookie like this but it was Sam and McNally, somebody has to be there for them.

In no time he was behind them again and they stopped at the hospital. Sam, his head covered with blood, came out of the car. He didn't notice Oliver yet, all of his focus was on Andy. He bent down and lifted Andy. Oliver would never forget that moment. Sam in emotional pain, lifting a skinny unconscious wounded Andy out of his car. He looked more than hurt, bleeding from his little head wound all the way down to his neck. And Andy. She looked so small, and broken. Olivers heart stopped, looking this loving couple in such a state.

"Oliver!" Sam yelled "Get this car to Jerry. It's full of evidence." and walked into the hospital yelling for help.

Gail and Traci pulled next to Oliver. Traci ran to him "Are they okay?"

He didn't say anything.

"It's that bad?" Traci's eyes were a bit watery.

"No.." he found his voice "I think they were okay. They will be okay." he cleared his throat. "This car needs to be taken to Jerry." he turned to her.

Traci took it and ignored the blood on the wheel. _Oliver said that they will be okay. _She took a deep breath and drove off. Gail followed her.

Oliver parked his car and he joined Sam and McNally in the hospital.


	25. Chapter 25

**So, this is the last chapter of this story. I really appreciate all the people who read it from start to finish. Thank you for taking the time for being part of my story.  
><strong>

**Special thanks to those who reviewed. Thank you for letting me know of your thoughts and feelings. :)**

**PS! There is one special hug for kmart92 - for your open mind and being there from the start.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

"She awake yet?" Jerry hurried into the room.

"No" he sighed "But the doctor said she is fine."

"Oh, good...good" he stared at the ceiling and stalled "So..."

Sam chuckled looking at Jerry "I've missed you"

"Damn Swarek" he raised his hands, eyes wide "Few months with McNally and you're already all about feelings?" he couldn't hold his serious face and chuckled walking towards him. Sam stood up from his chair and they shared a manly hug.

"I missed you to" he muttered then and let go. "We are processing the evidence. Pretty good stuff."

"Did you get anything usable?" he said sitting back to his chair and placing his hand on hers.

"The important documents are probably on the hard drives and in the safe" he laughed "You stole a safe."

He grinned "No, I got you the evidence" they both laughed and Jerry got serious.

"Sam, about the job..." he touched the back of the neck "Just so you know..."

"We got made and then I took the evidence" he looked him straight into his eyes.

"Oh, good." he understood Sam perfectly. He then looked around and placed his hands in his pockets."I'll better go then and make sure all the evidence is counted for. Say hi to McNally when she wakes."

"Sure." he smiled

"Good to have you back!"

"You have been losing to Oliver too often" he grinned right before Jerry disappeared through the doors.

"No comment" and he was gone, leaving Sam laughing.

* * *

><p>"This food is crap" Oliver stepped into the room and sat on the second chair.<p>

Sam just chuckled. Everyone else were just the same. Right how he left them.

"I mean last time we were here, the desserts were almost okay. But this." he pointed to the pudding "this is crap." and took another spoon full of that same pudding.

"Yeah, we should get some normal food here. Before she wakes up and sees that you ate all of her food." he smiled a sad smile.

"She knows that the second she gets it that we are in a hospital." he said it like it was a known fact.

Sam didn't answer just looked at her calm face. Oliver knew that there was something he needed to talk about so he just waited.

Minutes later he talked. "We were driving away from the job Duncan gave us, and I was so happy that we made it alive. Mind already rushing through all the new clues we got." he paused "I..." he shook his head "I didn't notice that she was shot." he looked at Oliver now.

"When did you?"

"In the get away car, when she was too silent." he said with a blank voice.

"That's just stupid, you were trying to get her out as fast as possible. If you would of known you would have slowed yourself down. Next." Oliver answered

"But..." Sam frowned.

"You know it's true. Don't think about it anymore. Next." he knew there was more.

"She had to fight..." Oliver cut him off pointing to Andy "She would punch you for saying that. Right in that ugly face of yours. Next." he shook his head, amazed what McNally has done to him.

"Fine, you're right" Sam accepted his answers.

"It was the other way around, right?" Oliver guessed.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"You got her out." he hinted the fact that they got caught leaving the place with evidence.

"Yeah, I did." he sighed looking at her "You saw her, when I pulled her out of the car. There was no way I was going to continue that shit and let her be there. Even with me."

"I get it." he nodded "How did she do? Jerry and Boyd said good but..." Oliver asked, and Sam detected a little hint of worry in there.

"She was great! I mean she followed her instincts – all the time. Didn't cloud her thoughts with police protocol or what not." he smiled "She just let all go and took every situation as it was."

Oliver nodded, and Sam continued with a lower voice "I suspect that she had a hard time separating herself from the character. I mean, she didn't play someone else, she became someone else. That's why she was so good. I'm not sure if she has noticed it yet." he shook his head disapproving "I hope it doesn't affect her now that we are out."

Oliver frowned "You have to make her go to a shrink"

"What? No." he said frowning

"Her issue is already your issue, before you know it it's a problem in your relationship and your happily ever after is postponed, again." he was serious and Sam got what he was getting at.

"We'll see. Maybe I was wrong, I hope I am." he stared at Andy again.

"Okay then" Oliver said standing up "Let's switch, the nurse wanted you, to see your head wound." he stepped closer motioning his hands for Sam to go.

Sam frowned and then laughed a serious laugh "Are you serious? You want me to leave here? Now!"

Oliver rolled his eyes "You are leaving McNally here with ME. Remember, trusting friend and what not. Friend who has saved your ass. Oh help me remember how many times..." he was mocking him.

Sam laughed then raising his hands "Okay, okay. I get it" she kissed Andy on the cheek and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Andy's eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Fucking hospitals." she muttered understanding where she was

"Hey, language McNally!" Oliver scolded.

_Oliver!_ She looked at him trying to get herself in a upright position. "Oliver!"

He helped her and they shared a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm not when Sam finds out that the first name you called out was mine not his." he looked over at the door, expecting Sam to come every minute now.

"Is he okay?"

"Are you okay?"

"I asked first." she crossed her arms.

"He got a little head wound, but it's okay now. He should be here any second."

She wanted to continue but a nurse stepped inside the room. "Excuse me, could you give that to your husband, when she comes." she handed her a visitor badge "That way he could stay longer, when the night shift comes."

"Sure" she didn't even frown, just smiled. Nurse walked out and Oliver stared at her.

"Something you want to tell me." both eyebrows arched

"We aren't married." she shook her head "Remember last time we were in the hospital." she smiled "And I got the same badge"

Oliver thought for a second "Yeah," remembering "Jerry played that little trick. Good thing it didn't work."

"Yeah.." she looked at the badge grinning. _That worked perfectly._

Oliver couldn't help but laugh at her happiness.

"And?" she turned to him serious.

"What?" he frowned, confused about the sudden mood change.

"About Sam...You weren't telling me everything."

He raised his shoulders "He is dealing with his over protecting worrying."

"Come on. I know he talks to you." she looked accusingly.

"You sure are really chipper for a injured patient." he raised his eyebrow "okay, he just thinks it's all his fault. Even brought up the fighting."

"Asshole. He promised.."

"Language! McNally. Jeez you really picked up some words on the job."

"Sorry, nobody took you seriously when you didn't swore."

"It's a hard habit to get rid of."

"Get rid of what?" Sam stepped in to the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Sam!" she copied the smile and he stepped closer to kiss her.

He wanted to just kiss her but Andy had other plans. She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer not letting go.

Oliver looked at the ceiling, then his nails, then just disappeared.

He was pleased on her reaction so he sat next to her and wrapped his arms gently around her. Lips never coming apart. She moaned silently and then Sam knew to stop before this gets out of hand.

"So..." he started head still resting on hers. "happy to see me?" he chuckled and she giggled.

"Very." she looked into his eyes.

"Let me guess we are both fine" he said mockingly.

"Fine." she got his point "I feel weird with all this medication, but it still hurts. Not that badly that you need to call the nurse." she stopped him quickly "And I am a little scared about how our actions affected the investigation."

"It was my decision, my action and Jerry is taking care of it." he held her hand.

"I disagree but I trust Jerry. Now your turn."

"I..." he paused "The main thing in my head is that five minutes that I spent in the car with you. Not knowing if you were dead or not. It all comes to that moment."

"I'm here now."

"I know. I can't believe I almost lost you." he murmured touching her softly.

"Do you know what I told myself every time I was a little worried" she snuggled into his hand "I love Sam. He loves me. We love each other. He will stay alive for me." she whispered the last words and Sam smiled lovingly.

"You know I would die for you." he looked into her eyes, now serious.

"Don't give me that shit. You should now that I hate this kind of behavior. I told you a long time ago that I don't want you to be a dead or injured hero. I don't need a hero, I need my Sam. Alive. If you EVER die thinking it will be better for me I will kill you all over again. Do you get it." she was frowning now.

Sam nodded "I know. And I expect you to do the same."

"I will." she nodded back, happy about their deal.

"Actually I said something similar myself when I was getting jealous." he said remembering.

"When?"

"On our date."

"Oh yes, sorry. But we had to..."

"I know... I picked up that conversation."

"Tell me what you said to yourself." she smiled wanting to know.

"She loves me. I love her. We love each other. My Andy. My Casey." she whispered the last part closing in on her and kissing her on the lips. Andy couldn't help herself and grabbed him closer. He parted for air "I don't want to hurt you."

"You aren't" she parted and mashed their lips back together. But she could feel he was holding back a little.

"Fine." she grinned.

Andy showed Sam his visitor badge.

„Apparently this belongs to my husband"

Sam smiled widely and attached it to her shirt. „Okay with you if I use it for awhile?" remembering her words.

She grinned „Sure, no problem"

And they kissed again, like there was no one else in this world.

* * *

><p>"Actually I have surprise." he said the day they were leaving the hospital.<p>

"Oh please no welcome home party." she groaned "I just want to go home. With you." she put her arms around his neck and pouted.

"No party. But if there was any I would get rid of them after seeing that cute pout that you just did." She grinned and signed her release papers.

"What's the surprise then?" she was excited now.

"Can't tell you. I have to show you." he said mysteriously and picked her bag leading her to his car.

"I can't wait." she sat in the car and though what it might be.

He just grinned and drove.

"Are we going to my favorite coffee shop?" she suddenly said

"No, but thanks for reminding" he reached back and handed her a little takeout bag. In it it was a cup of coffee and some chocolate cookies.

She looked inside and her eyes started to water. "I love you so much..." she waved her hands over her eyes to not cry.

"I'm scared now what you are going to do when you see my surprise." he was nervous now. "I need you to close your eyes."

"Okay" she took one last sip from her coffee and placed it on the holder. "I am ready to be surprised."

Sam grinned and in a minute stopped the car. He got out of it and helped her to walk into the right spot.

"Keep them closed."

She nodded.

"When you left me for two weeks, I was a mess. I drank too much. I was pissed off on a lot of people..Anyway" he shook his head "One thing that I did do while thinking of you, that I am proud of." he was nervous now "Is this."

"She opened her eyes and Sam stepped next to her, looking at her expression."

It was a beautiful house. And she was smiling the biggest smile he has seen.

"Sam..." she held his hand "Did you buy a house?"

"Not yet. If you want it it's ours." he said still a bit nervous.

She turned and kissed him, Sam had to balance himself. She broke apart "I love it!" and kissed him again. He wrapped his hands around her and lifted her in the air so he could hold her and kiss her better. She giggled and he put her on the ground again.

"You got us a house!" she smiled and looked at the house again "Can we go in?"

"Yes." and he handed her the keys. She grabbed them in one hand and pulled Sam with the other, walking to their new house.

* * *

><p>Sam finished his phone call and joined Andy on the couch.<p>

"Who was it?"

"Sarah."

"What? Why didn't you let me speak to your sister?"

"Because you two would speak for at least 5 hours and I can't handle that time away from you."

Andy pouted and he chuckled seeing her pout.

"She is visiting us this weekend." he finally said

"Good, I can't wait to see her."

"Me too."

"Wait..." he frowned and placed her hand on his thigh "What happened with the I can't handle that time away from you." she tried to mimic him. It made them both laugh.

"They are bringing Duncan in, I going to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Are you sure you are not just making Jerry crazy."

He chuckled "Yes, he wanted me there, to view the interrogation."

"I want to be there. I want to hear the interrogation." she frowned.

"You have to choose baby. Sarah or Duncan."

"You sneaky, shit." she crossed her arms.

"Whoa, easy with the word, you know what your shrink said..."

"I get to say whatever the fuck I want to say when my husband ..."

Sam cut her off "Your what?" he grinned "I'm getting some mixed signals here. "

"Don't change the subject, I want to.." she stopped when his lips touched hers. He kissed her with passion, and moved her hands around her.

She pulled off, still dazed about the kiss. "I said..." she started but Sam started kissing her jaw, then neck. She moaned and placed her hand on his head, grabbing gently his hair. He was still at her neck and she pushed her head back so he had more access.

"I'm still pissed..." she almost whispered. Sam pulled her face to his "Please don't, let me be your protective Sam." he kissed her again. She kissed him back, placing herself so she was on his lap. Andy kissed him on his neck and slowly took his shirt off, continuing kissing him on his chest. He groaned and she moved her lips on his.

"Fine, but no sneaky shit anymore. Promise." she moved her hands on his chest then on her sides and removed her shirt. Sam instantly pulled her naked upper body next to his whispering "Promise" before crashing their lips together.

* * *

><p>After fooling around almost in every room in the house they ended in their bed. Enjoying the moment. Andy rested her head on his bare chest, listening to his heart beat. The sun was shining on her back and she felt how this moment was almost perfect. <em>Almost.<em>

"I think you have a question to ask" she whispered into his ear.

Sam grinned and kissed her again turning so she was under him.

"Demanding as ever McNally." he grinned

She laughed, waiting.

He leaned closer, loving eyes pierced into hers "Who do I love?"

"Me" she smiled and closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Let me know how you feel about the story. :)<br>**

**-evilkoalaforce**


End file.
